Harry Potter and the Legion of the Shadow
by Kevin3
Summary: Harry Potter returns to Hogwarts for his fifth year, but finds that Voldemort seeks to awaken a horrible power.
1. Mounds of Homework

Harry Potter and the Legion of the Shadow

A/Ns: A few quick notes.  This is the first story in a trilogy, and I'm planning on updating around 2-3 times a week.  If this pace is too slow for you, I encourage you to check out the previous trilogy I wrote: Harry Potter and the Two Draughts, Harry Potter and the Possessions of Voldemort, and Harry Potter and the Obsidian Tome.

Second, although I wish to give credit to all the reviewers of the previous trilogy, I especially want to thank Soccerpunx and Kaelli Karali about their comments about teenagers and love.  It's kind of ironic that I wrote a parody about all the excessive romances, and I end up pretty much doing the same thing.  So I'll ask you now – do NOT take a 'ship' mentality when reading this story.  I don't want any complaints about Harry/Ron/Hermione not ending up with who they were 'fated' for.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  Warner Brothers bought me out.

Harry Potter arrived back from Hogwarts, prepared for the worst summer of his life.  First off, Dumbledore had been very clear that he wasn't to leave the Durlseys, since Voldemort had returned to power.  Harry didn't know whether he or the Dursleys were more upset by the orders.

There were only two things that made the summer bearable.  First, the Dursleys seemed to go out of their way to avoid even acknowledging Harry's presence.  Ordinarily this grated on Harry's nerves, but after what happened with Cedric, Harry welcomed a little solitude.  Second, Harry was allowed to use Hedwig.  The letters Harry received from Ron and Hermione were like an oasis in the desert.  He eagerly read and reread each one, and Hedwig was starting to look at him oddly whenever he would pick up a letter that she delivered to him several weeks earlier.

In fact, the only letters that Harry didn't reread constantly were the two that he never opened.  They were both from Sirius, his godfather.  The reason Harry didn't open the pair wasn't because he didn't want to read them; in fact, Harry longed to hear from his godfather.  But what kept the letters unopened was that Harry had managed a weak equilibrium about Cedric's death, strangely due to Sirius, although absent.

The first day back, Harry had pulled out his quill and parchment to draft a letter to his godfather.  However, he couldn't seem to find the words to describe what he felt about what happened during the third task.  Yet he knew that if he sent a letter omitting the traumatic events, Sirius would write back with several direct questions about what had happened.

Harry tried to sum up his feelings and explain his guilt.  Yet every time he put a sentence down on his parchment, he knew exactly what Sirius would write back.  He could even see the words 'It's not your fault, Harry' in his mind, as though Sirius had actually written them.  A whole conversation between the two took place in Harry's imagination, and every argument Harry thought of on why he was partially to blame for Cedric's death was matched by arguments from Sirius.

Without even knowing it, Sirius counseled Harry out of his anxieties about the previous year without even communicating to his godson.  Yet Harry couldn't find it within him to open his godfather's letters, as they might disrupt the peace he had managed.  Harry knew that he would eventually open the letters – but now wasn't the time.

Harry read over his most recent letter, which Hedwig had received from Hermione in Bulgaria.

_Harry,_

_I'm sure you'll be able to leave the Dursley's before the summer's over.  Besides, even if you can't, it's only 3 months.  Keep your head up!_

_- Love from Hermione_

Harry looked over the letter with a small grimace.  It was by far the smallest letter she had ever written to him.  He then reminded himself that Hermione was off on a vacation in a foreign land with her boyfriend.  She probably had better things to do than write him.

Unfortunately, every day it looked less likely that he'd be able to visit Ron for the summer.  Besides the fact that Dumbledore gave him instructions to stay at Privet Drive, the Weasleys were having a family reunion of sorts.  Not only were Percy, Bill, and Charlie back for the last half of the summer, but several of the extended family were there as well.  So even if Dumbledore saw fit to let him visit, it was doubtful that there would be room around the Burrow for him.

Harry grimaced again, and turned back to his pile of homework.  The Dursleys had told every muggle they could find that Harry attended the St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys, so needless to say, Harry had no muggle friends.  And the Dursleys were certainly not going to allow wizards to visit.  Since magic wasn't allowed during the holidays, Harry had spent the majority of his day, locked in his room, doing schoolwork.

Harry had to laugh a little as he took in the sight of his homework pile.  It was already a good portion of a meter high.  It wasn't that the professors assigned much; in reality, there were only three essays assigned, the biggest being a 4 roll report from Snape on Truth Potions.  However, Harry needed to find something to occupy his time.  At the very bottom was the 20 roll essay on every variety of truth potions Harry could find.  Above that was an assignment on self transfiguration, with an appendix of 50 different examples and detailed instructions.  The third one Harry did was for Care of Magic Creatures, which was the first homework he had for Hagrid's class.  It was only supposed to be a 2 parchment report on Chimeras.  Harry decided to go through 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them' and make a report for each of the creatures in alphabetical order.

Harry was about ready to add another addition to the pile, a completely voluntary comparison piece between summoning and conjuring.  As he finally put his quill down, Harry realized that maybe it was a good thing that Ron wasn't there.  He wondered what the Weasley would say at the sight of all Harry's summer work, although he suspected there would be several comparisons to Hermione, or even worse, Percy.

Finally, Harry got sick of the school work and looked up at Hedwig.  Hedwig seemed to know what was coming.  She hooted in a resigned sort of way, and hopped down to his side.  Harry didn't know who he'd write to, though.  He had written his friends just about every day, and knew they were busy enough as it was.

"Tired?" Harry asked.  Hedwig hooted again, and Harry laughed softly.  "Ok, ok.  I'll give you a break."  Hedwig gladly nipped his finger, then flew back into her cage and fell asleep.  Harry sighed, and turned back to his charms report.  It was looking to be a long summer.

---

Feel free to review.


	2. Aunt Marge's About Face

Harry Potter and the Legion of the Shadow

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  Warner Brothers bought me out.

After yet another boring week back at Privet Drive, Harry was working on a report on Vampires when Vernon Dursley shouted up the stairs to him, "HARRY, GET DOWN HERE!"  Harry grimaced, wondering what had he supposedly had done to upset his uncle this time.

However, as he walked downstairs, his fears were even surpassed.  "Harry," Vernon said, while angrily staring at the 15 year old wizard, "Aunt Marge is coming to visit next week."  Harry flinched.  Vernon must have noticed, because his voice went up a few more degrees, "For some reason, she doesn't seem to remember what happened last time you came here, but I swear, if you do something like that again…"  Vernon now seemed at a loss for an adequate punishment, but Harry knew well enough that he wouldn't be rewarded for a repeat of what happened two years ago.

Harry briefly considered running off.  He had money in Gringotts; he didn't have to stay here anymore.  The only thing that kept him at Privet Drive was Dumbledore's order.  _It's for the best, Harry firmly told himself, __and it's only five more weeks.  Then you'll be back at Hogwarts with your friends._

Harry dreaded the day his aunt would arrive, with each day having more tension than the one before it.  On Tuesday, the day Marge was due, Harry could hardly concentrate, imagining all the horrors he was in store for.  Finally, at 3:00 in the afternoon, the doorbell rang and Vernon's voice called loudly from the hall, "Hello!  We're glad to see you, Marjorie!"

Harry sighed, and knew he would be called down shortly.  Not five seconds later, his uncle yelled, "BOY!  COME DOWN HERE!"

However, Harry was treated for the shock of his life, as he opened his door and heard Aunt Marge say, "Now, now, Vernon.  There's no need to yell at him."

Harry and his uncle both stared, mouths agape.  It was difficult to tell who was more surprised.  Marge didn't appear to notice or care about their reactions and calmly said, "Well, Harry!  It's nice to see you again.  I take it you're enjoying your vacation from school?"

Harry was even more shocked, and Vernon managed to sputter, "You… you do know that he goes to St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys… didn't you?"

At this, Aunt Petunia simply laughed, "Oh, you always were a kidder, Vernon!  Of course, it might have worked if the policeman last year didn't tell me about Harry going to Worthings.  Great institute – my grandfather went there."

"Er, yeah," Harry managed, still unsure what was going on.

"Well, boy, what are you standing there for?  Take your aunt's luggage!"

"Now, Vernon," Marge spurted primly, "I am sure you can refer to your nephew by name!"

Harry involuntarily coughed, and Vernon immediately went beet red.  It was an enormous sense of shame to Vernon that Harry was his nephew, and getting lectured about treating him well certainly went against his nature.  Still, Vernon caved in under the strict glare from his sister and said, "Er, Harry, will you take your aunt's luggage?"  Marge still wasn't satisfied, and Vernon mumbled, "…Please?"

It took all of Harry's effort to avoid bursting out laughing at the recent turn of events.  He quickly took Aunt Marge's luggage into the guest bedroom, all the while thinking, _This__ visit is definitely better than the one two years ago!  As he was walking back into the living room, he caught sight of something outside.  An owl was flying around, and it appeared to be heading towards their house.  Harry quickly said, "Uncle, if you'll excuse me, I need to get something upstairs."_

Harry couldn't help sniggering as Aunt Marge said, "You know, he's such a polite boy!"

Sure enough, as soon as he opened the door, a tawny owl was waiting for him on his bed.  Harry quickly opened the note and read it.

_Harry,_

_No doubt you are wondering about the unusual behavior of Marjorie Dursley.  As you are aware, your Aunt's memory was modified by ministry officials two years ago after your… incident.  However, obliviators are given a certain amount of leeway about what exactly they do to their target, and I suggested to a few of them that they also subsequently modify her perceptions of you.  No doubt this will help prevent future… incidents._

_Enjoy your holiday!_

_- Albus Dumbledore_

Harry whooped in glee, which drew an odd look from the owl sitting on the bed.  Harry was beyond caring what the bird thought of him, and went back downstairs chuckling.  This was certainly going to be better than two years ago!

"Harry, dear," Marge's voice called from the kitchen, and Harry entered to find Vernon still baffled about his sister's change of behavior.  "I must know," Marge kindly asked, "how school is at Worthings.  Are you learning much?"

Vernon began to turn red again, obviously afraid of what Harry's answer would be.  Harry grinned, almost maliciously, and said, "Oh, loads!  I've got some really great friends there, and I'm actually starting to study Latin!  Why, it's almost magic how well they teach – they're real wizards at the subject!"  Harry purposely threw 'wizard' and 'magic' into the sentence, if only to annoy Vernon when he couldn't yell at him.

"Latin, eh?" smiled Marge, oblivious to Harry's odd word choices, "I remember learning Latin back at Smeltings with Vernon.  Well, let's see… what's the word for night?"

Harry fought not to laugh.  "Nox," he said, while enjoying the look on his uncle's face when he uttered the Latin word.

"Very good!" Marge praised, not noticing the pale complexion on Vernon.  "How about… move!"

"Mobilis" Harry said, purposely sounding like he was intoning a spell.  Vernon scooted back from the table, much to Harry's enjoyment.

"Excellent!  I see Worthings hasn't lost its touch.  But school work is only part of what you need to be worried about, right Vernon?"  Vernon mumbled something, which Harry couldn't discern.  Marge didn't appear to even listen, and continued, "I should say not!  A man of 14, worried only about school!  I shudder!  So, Harry, tell me, do you have a girlfriend?"

Harry was shocked at the question, but thought back to the year before, and the first person that came to mind was Cho.  However, he didn't know what Cedric's death meant yet between them.  It was certainly too much to call him his girlfriend, that was for sure.  But he was still hopeful.  "Well," Harry stammered, "there's this girl..."

"Aha," boomed Marge, "I knew it!  She must be very lucky!"

Harry didn't bother correcting his aunt, and Vernon quickly said, "Well, anyway, Harry has to go over to the library.  He's looking up something for his summer work.  Always busy…"

Harry knew that Vernon was trying to get him out of the house, as he obviously didn't have any work at the muggle library.  Although he wanted to stay and talk with a polite muggle for a change, Vernon's glare made him resign and say, "Er, right.  Have some work on potions… chemistry."

"Wait, Harry," Marge called, "Take this.  In case you want to buy something on the way home."

Harry looked flabbergasted at the 5 pound note which she handed to him.  He had never been given that much money before in his life.  Marge gave him an affectionate pat on the back, and Harry took off out the door.

---

Feel free to review.

(NOTE: I always post two chapters to begin with – hence no review feedback right now)


	3. Sorting 101: Veela Rearing

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  Warner Brothers bought me out.

The rest of the week was the best Harry ever had at the Dursleys.  Uncle Vernon went out of his way to keep Harry and his sister apart.  But Marge went out of her way to keep Harry by her side.  And for once in his life, Harry was glad that Aunt Marge won out on the subject.

Still, as much as Harry enjoyed that week, it was still only a week, and Harry still had three more before going back to Hogwarts.  After Aunt Marge left, Uncle Vernon seemed to make it his goal to make Harry as miserable as possible.  He was only let out of his room for three hours a day, and those three hours were to do work around the yard.  Fortunately, the Dursley's fed him decently, so Harry didn't worry about starvation like when he was 12.  Harry laughed, thinking _you know it's a bad sign when you're happy because you're allowed to eat._

Finally, September 1st rolled around, and Harry managed to convince his uncle to give him a ride to King's Cross.  Harry suspected his uncle went along not to help Harry out, but to get him out of the house for nine months.  When Harry crossed the barrier to Platform 9 ¾, he quickly loaded his trunk on the train and looked for his friends.  After finding a compartment with a bunch of young Hufflepuffs, then another with some even younger Ravenclaws, Harry found Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George.

"Hi Harry!" Hermione called out enthusiastically.

Harry smiled back and Ron asked, "Muggles treat you ok?"

"Well," Harry said, "not really.  But you remember what happened my third year, and I blew up my aunt?"

"WHAT?" yelled Fred.

"You blew up your aunt?" George asked, excited.

Harry laughed and nodded.  "Anyways," he continued, "it turns out that Dumbledore asked some of the obliviators to modify my Aunt's perception of me.  So while my Uncle was trying to be nasty, she was throwing around comments about how I was such a well-adjusted kid!"

After a few chuckles, Fred deadpanned, "That must have been some Confundus Charm to make her think you were a good boy."

Harry tackled the twin, and within seconds Harry and the Weasley boys were all wrestling around on the ground.  Hermione sat, looking at the friendly scuffle with an air of annoyance, while Ginny was lightly giggling.

"Dear me," came a drawl from the open door.  Everyone looked up to see Draco peering in.  "I knew that nobody could stand you people," Draco called, "but I didn't realize you couldn't tolerate each other as well."  Draco knew, though, that there were 6 wizards and witches in the compartment, and he didn't even have Goyle and Crabbe beside him.  After delivering his crack, he smirked and walked off before anyone could say anything back.

"I swear," muttered Hermione, "one day that boy is going to get himself killed."

"Oh…" cooed George, "looks like Hermione has a crush."

Hermione drew her wand and pointed it right between the twin's eyes.  "Take it back," she said hard.

George looked nervously at the wand, and realized that Hermione was angry enough to actually curse him.

Hermione repeated quietly, yet even colder, "Take.  It.  Back."

"I… I… er… I'm sorry Hermione," George said, slightly panicked.

Hermione put her wand back in her robes and said, "I can't count the number of times that bit of slime has called me a mudblood.  The day I never see him again cannot come soon enough."  Harry realized that as much as he loathed Malfoy, Hermione probably had even more reason to hate the Slytherin.  And as much as he detested him, he hoped that Draco wouldn't discover the hard way just how much Hermione hated him.  Harry wasn't naïve enough to think that all of Hermione's studying didn't give her an extensive knowledge of curses.

The rest of the train ride passed far too quickly, and Harry soon found himself sitting for the sorting ceremony.  Shortly after, McGonagall entered the Great Hall as well, followed by a large group of 1st years.  Harry turned back around and looked at the sorting hat, which looked about ready to begin its song.

Wizards and witches in the past

Faced an awful truth

The outside world feared them

This castle is the proof

A sanctuary and a place to learn

Without distrust and fear

Thanks in part to Hogwarts

Magic did persevere

The builders needed a leader

Gryffindor filled the part

He and his followers were of

Brave and noble heart

The castle required planning

Which suited Ravenclaw nice

Since knowledge and forethought

Were her groups only vice

Each project needs ambition

Slytherin rose to the test

Where craftiness was asked for

His followers were by far the best

The castle required hard work

And Hufflepuff took her spot

Whose entourage was indeed

The most loyal of the lot

Each student they then sorted

And four houses did result

Finally they crafted me

Whom they could all consult

My job is rather simple

I'm a sorting hat, you see!

So put me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be!

Harry tried to pay attention to the sorting, but in truth he found the event slightly boring.  After all, he didn't know anyone in the new class, so it really didn't mean much if 'Carrick, Randy' went to Ravenclaw, or 'Delzer, Sean' went to Hufflepuff.  Even if they were sorted into Gryffindor, Harry would get to know them later.  Yet as he was looking around, he noticed that one of the first years was constantly shooting glances at him.  Harry wasn't that surprised; he was Harry Potter after all, until he noticed the expression on the first year's face.  It wasn't admiration and it wasn't even anger.  Harry was slightly puzzled by the look, and the best word he could use to describe it would be resignation.  There had been many reactions to the boy-who-lived at Hogwarts – awe, suspicion, hatred, jealousy – but Harry couldn't recall any wizard or witch ever looking like they were merely disappointed to be in the same place as him.  That was more of a Dursley expression.

McGonagall called out, "Lewis, Clive," and Harry watched the first year who had been staring at him approach the hat.  However, the sorting hat couldn't seem to make up its mind, and the hall sat for almost a minute, before the hat almost hesitantly called out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Everyone around Harry burst into cheers.  Harry clapped, but didn't know what to think.  Neither did Clive, apparently, who numbly made his way to the end of the Gryffindor table.  Harry watched the rest of the sorting, when another oddity hit him.  When McGonagall called out, "Woodward, Allison," the majority of the hall stared at the girl.  They weren't watching the blond hair girl, they were gawking at her.  Harry felt a tingle as he looked at her, and realized what was going on.

"Ron," Harry whispered, "Allison is a veela."

"What?" Ron shot back, "Are you sure?"

Harry smirked and said, "Well, look at the guys in the hall.  Do they seem to be acting a bit strange?"

Ron grimaced as he saw that Harry was right.  The girls appeared to be politely watching, but the boys were indeed looking at Allison like they had looked at Fleur the year before.  Harry saw the look on Ron's face and asked, "What's the matter, Ron?  Don't like veela anymore?"

Ron glared at his friend and hissed, "No.  I never did, and it's certainly not right that they can do that to people.  Even worse, it's an eleven year old girl.  It's just disturbing."

Harry couldn't resist teasing, "I don't know, Ron.  Fleur's little sister was only 8 years old last year, but she was pretty glad to see me before the third task.  Maybe veelas, er, progress differently than us.  Maybe she'll fancy you?"

"Harry!" Ron hissed, blushing.

Harry kept on prodding, "I wonder what it would be like raising Veela children.  You'll tell me, right?"

Ron swatted him, but both caught the furious glare from McGonagall and stopped.  In their commotion, they hardly noticed that Allison already been sorted into Ravenclaw, and the last five people after her had been sorted as well.

After the marvelous feast, Dumbledore stood up and the Great Hall grew silent.  "I suppose you are all wondering," he asked, "who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor is.  Well, I have some unfortunate news.  There were no applicants.  None.  Everyone is afraid the position in cursed, so I've decided to dispel the rumor, and take the position myself."

The Great Hall burst with applause and Harry saw that the only one looking less than pleased was Draco Malfoy.  Dumbledore smiled and continued, "Now for the rest of the announcements.  First, the forbidden forest is still off limits.  Second, Argus Filch has requested a ban on any product manufactured by the Weasley Twins."  Harry couldn't help noticing that the twins were actually excited about the news and were grinning mischievously.  "Quidditch," Dumbledore continued, "Will be reinstated this year.  If you wish to be part of your house team, please talk with Madame Hooch during the first week of class.  Please remember that first years are not allowed on the house team.  Finally, I have decided to have a Christmas Dance this year.  The professors for the most part agree, although a few were upset by the lack of concentration before the Yule Ball last year.  I trust this won't be a problem?"

Harry laughed as the students collectively shook their heads side-to-side excitedly.  He had no illusions that this year's dance would be just as disruptive as the one last year.  Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, and Harry had the definite impression that the headmaster knew this as well.  Still, he cheerily announced, "Then it's settled.  Information on the dance will be posted the first week.  Now, Prefects, please lead your house up to their dormitories."

"Gryffindors," Angelina called out, "Please follow me.  Hermione, can you take the rear?"

"Hermione?" Ron asked, "You're a prefect?"

Hermione glared at him and said, "You don't need to act so surprised."

Ron quickly replied, "I'm not surprised you're a prefect.  I'm surprised you didn't mention anything.  As soon as Percy got his letter, he didn't go five minutes without mentioning it."

Harry chimed in, "Yeah, you never once said anything about it.  Of course, you were probably having too much fun.  How was Bulgaria?"

Hermione smiled and said, "Oh, it was wonderful!  I thought Viktor would live in a big mansion – you know, because he's a famous Quidditch player – but his family still lives in their old house; they've lived there for Viktor's whole life.  It's really cozy; it's got a comfortable little room with a fireplace, and the two of us would sit and talk for hours.  And it's only a mile away from this little village called Edith – all magic town – and Viktor and I would walk there holding hands almost every day."

Harry noticed the look on Ron's face and quietly mouthed to Hermione, "Tone it down."

Hermione must have understood him, or noticed Ron herself, because she weakly finished, "Er, I mean, it was ok, and I'm certainly glad to be back at Hogwarts."

"So Harry," Ron asked, changing the subject, "Who are you going to ask to the dance?"

"Ugh!" groaned Harry, "Let's not talk about the dance."

Ron grinned and said, "Fair enough.  I'll let Parvati and Lavender wring it out of you."

"You even think about enlisting their help," Harry threatened, "and I'll wring you out!"

-----

A/N: I was tired of reading stories where Hermione, immediately after summer, said something like, "Well, I really didn't enjoy my trip to Bulgaria.  Viktor and I broke up.  Are you free on Friday night?"

Garina: Yeah, I doubt there will be Irish Drinking Songs.  Oh well.

Arkayas: Glad you like the modified Marge!  Just thought I'd keep things interesting during the summer.

Sara: Wow – glad you like my writing.  If you want any help with writing something yourself, feel free to ask someone on ff.net to help you.  Most of the people here are willing to be sounding boards for ideas, proof-readers, etc.  If you want, I will – you can email me at kevinericweber@yahoo.com.  I've already helped a couple people out with story ideas and sorting hat songs.

Review if you want.


	4. A Boy and His Dead Flobberworm

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Warner Brothers bought me out.

"So Harry," Parvati called across the table the next day at breakfast, "Who are you going to ask to the dance?"  Harry grimaced as he noticed that the main difference between the way she and Ron raised the same question was that Ron didn't wink and bat eyelashes when he asked.

"I don't know," Harry sighed, "But I'm not too concerned with it right now."

"Harry, Harry, Harry," Lavender cooed, "It's never too early to think about the dance."

Ron smirked and called out, "C'mon, Harry!  They either want you to go with them or give them some juicy secret on who you want to ask!"

Harry glared at his friend, until he realized that Ron was trying to help him out.  "Well," Harry said with fake reluctance, "There's this girl I really want to ask.  She's about 1.8 meters tall, has long blond hair, she goes to Beauxbatons, and her initials are H.T.  The only problem is that I'm worried that my step-brother likes her – you do know that I have a step-brother, right?  He goes to Beauxbatons, too."

Lavender and Parvati hung on every word of his completely made up story.  When he finished, the pair huddled in deep conversation, no doubt trying to figure out the identities of his mystery woman and secret brother.

"That," Ron congratulated as the pair left the commons in deep discussion, "was beautiful.  Simple Beautiful.  I wish we had thought of that earlier."

"Yeah," Harry remarked, "except that everyone's going to think I have a date.  And a brother."

Ron stared at him for a minute, finally asking, "You think anyone will believe those two?  Oh, by the way, do you know what that big pile of parchment was?"

Harry wondered what Ron was talking about, until he realized that his friend must have seen his pile of summer work.  As soon as Harry had seen the pile when he first arrived in the dorms, he quickly banished it to the corner of the room and draped his invisibility cloak over it.  Ron must have seen the pile before Harry had gotten up to the room – he was thankful that Ron didn't look closely at it.

Fortunately, Harry was saved from answering by Hermione harrumphing at both of them, "I don't want to interrupt anything important, but we've got Care of Magic Creatures in ten minutes."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione, at Hermione's insistence, trudged off to class early.  Harry was dreading what creatures they would be learning about this year, although he was hard pressed to think of a nastier creature than the Blast Ended Skrewts.

"What do you reckon?" Ron asked nervously, "Chimeras this year?"

"Ugh!" moaned Hermione, "They'd be even worse than the Skrewts.  And don't give him any ideas!"

However, the trio was pleased to be disappointed, and found Hagrid standing next to a large group of small iron cages, each holding a ball of light.  "These here are wisps!" Hagrid proudly said, "Wisps are like ghosts, only for animals.  First thing, wisps usually have strong feelings.  If an animal was free spirited when it was alive, as a wisp it will be completely uninhibited.  And if it were cranky, well, hopefully we don't have any wisps like that in the group.  Second thing, wisps don't talk.  They were animals; they don't understand speech any more now than when they were alive.  Anyways, yer job is to spend the hour with one, and if yeh feel up to it, try to communicate with it.  Well, off you go!"

Harry wasn't surprised when Malfoy immediately ran to the silver and green wisp.  However, something must have amused Hermione, as she was giggling at Malfoy's choice.  "What's so funny, Hermione?" Harry finally asked.

Hermione looked back at him and said, "Harry, you should really read more.  Silver and green wisps… oh, Malfoy's really going to have fun!"

Harry could see that Hermione was going to make him wait to see what was going on.  He sighed and began walking along the containers to get his own wisp.  However, as he walked by a small greenish-brown one, he heard the wisp say, "Ridiculous!  I'm dead, so they feel the need to cage me up and let students prod me?"

Harry peered closely at the wisp, who then said, "Look at this ugly one.  Only good note is that his matted hair partially blocks his nasty face."

"Hagrid," Harry yelled across the class, "You said wisps don't talk, right?"  Hagrid looked back at him and simply nodded.

Harry grimaced and wondered if he was losing his mind when suddenly he knew what was going on.  He pictured in his mind a snake as accurately as he could.  When he could even see the glistening scales and beady eyes in his imagination, he hesitantly said, "Do you want me to let you out?  I won't prod you."

The wisp suddenly flashed pure white for a second, and then Harry heard the voice, "What?  For a minute, I though the ugly one was talking to me."

"I am not ugly!" Harry hissed, almost losing focus of the snake in his mind.

The wisp began speaking very fast, "Please let me out and please talk with me.  It's been so very long since I've talked with someone, even, if…well… Sorry for calling you ugly, really sorry!  Just please please please talk with me!"

Harry couldn't help feeling sorry for the lonely, albeit slightly rude wisp.  It did make sense that it didn't get to communicate very often, since it probably didn't meet too many snake-wisps.  Harry realized just how little was truly know about wisps – how long they stayed on the earth, how exactly they were created, and whether they talked with living animals.

"Calm down, calm down," Harry hushed, trying to pacify the gibbering wisp who was spasmodically flashing and beginning to draw some stares from other students.  Harry opened the cage and the wisp immediately took a position several inches in front of his face.  Harry laughed and hissed, "Well, what do you want to talk about?"

Harry and the brownish green wisp talked for 45 minutes, although the wisp seemed to be steering the conversation away from anything involving how they were communicating or how it had died.  Finally, Hagrid's voice called out, "Ok, everyone, time to come back.  And those who were able to communicate with the wisp, you can show what you did."

Harry quickly hissed, "I need you to do me a favor.  Can you do some simple commands so I can show the class I communicated with you?"

Harry realized he must have asked something taboo, because the wisp didn't answer him for awhile.  "Do commands?" the wisp finally asked, "Why would I want to do that?"

Although the tone of voice was mostly guarded, Harry heard a crafty note.  "Ok," Harry shot back, "I'll make you a deal.  You do the simple commands; I'll come back tonight and talk with you some more.  Please?"

The wisp began to glow brighter and simply said, "Agreed."

Harry watched as several of the students attempted to show off their communication.  However, only Hermione appeared to do much.  While she was able to get her wisp to do simple movement and flash brightly on command, the other student's wisps seemed to behave pretty much at random.

Harry finally got his chance and loudly said, "First I'll have the wisp do two loops."  He very quietly repeated what he said, while imagining the same snake as before.  Hagrid and the Gryffindors besides Hermione burst into applause as the brownish-green ball did two circles.

Harry grinned and winked at Hermione, who apparently knew his wisp was a snake ghost.  "How about flashing three times?" Harry asked for the class, and then again repeated his instructions in Parseltongue.  While the class cheered, Hermione fought to keep from laughing.

"So what?  That's pretty simple," Malfoy exclaimed, holding his Slytherin-colored wisp.  "Why don't you do something difficult, Potter?"

Harry couldn't help smiling as he asked, "Like what?"

Malfoy smirked, "How about fly around you four times and then land on your head?"

Hary desperately tried not to laugh in glee as he quietly whispered in parseltongue.  Hermione appeared to have the same problem holding her mirth, and both Ron and Lavender were shooting her odd looks.

Malfoy's jaw fell as the wisp rotated around Harry four times and then came to a rest above him.  For once, the blond haired Slytherin couldn't think of something to say, and only managed to gulp.

"Malfoy," Hagrid called, "you're left.  Did you talk with the wisp?"

Draco looked down at his wisp and muttered, "Well, I don't know."

"You don't know?" Hagrid asked, and Harry could swear he seemed to be trying to hide a smile.

"Er," Malfoy ventured, "Mine didn't do anything.  It didn't move or even flash.  It just twitched a few times, and did nothing the rest of the hour."

"Well, try harder next time," Hagrid replied, definitely grinning now.

Harry looked over at Hermione, who was clutching her mouth with one hand and her side with her other, desperately trying not to burst out laughing.  "Ok," Harry demanded, "What is going on?"

"Green and silver wisps," Hermione wheezed, "are dead flobberworms."

---

I'd like to take this opportunity to say that this story WILL NOT have a mary-sue.  Throw those thoughts out now!  Allison and Clive are not going to be anywhere close to the center of this story, and I doubt they will be a large part of the final two years, either.  Think of them as a Dennis Creevey character – they'll only be in a few scenes.

Penda: No!  Allison… no!  Not Mary-Sue!  Allison is probably only going to be in two scenes.  In fact, you can probably guess which two they'll be.  If you were a female Veela in the same school as the famous Harry Potter, and there was a Christmas dance…  The main question is whether Harry can resist.  Harry's only going to wildly succeed at one class in my story, but not because of any special ability – it's kind of hard to explain.  You'll just have to wait until we get there.  And don't worry, Harry won't do well in one class at least.  *cough* Divination *cough*

Tufm Dfuft: Thanks!

Sherman:  Thanks for the sorting hat verdict – I always spend a decent amount of time coming up with a new song.  It takes forever sometimes, but I think they're worth it.  Nope.  First years are not going to be a main part of the story.  Nope, no first year will ever play quidditch on my watch.  That's Harry's domain.  Allison probably won't ever play, and Clive certainly won't play until his third year, if at all.

Feel free to review


	5. When Rabid Centaurs and Giant Squids Att...

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  Warner Brothers bought me out.

"What's wrong with my idea?!" Hermione yelled at Ron.  Harry was torn between amusement and disgust.  It was only the first day of class and the two were already arguing.  But at least they were basically arguing the same cause, for the most part.

"Listen," Ron demanded, "He's been making fun of us for years!  I say we get him back in front of the whole school.  We could get a photo of him holding the wisp, and then put posters around titled 'Malfoy, King of the Dead Flobberworms'!  It would be great!"

"Come on, Ron!" Hermione wailed, "Everyone would forget that within a few weeks!  I think we should goad him up, and make him take it as a personal challenge to communicate with it!  That way he'd get poor marks in the class after he failed abysmally!"

"Leave it to you to base revenge on school work," muttered Ron.

"Let's have Harry decide," Hermione suggested.

Personally, although he felt Malfoy deserved a bit of comeuppance, he didn't deserve either option.  He knew what public humiliation felt like from Potions.  And he knew about getting bad marks, well, from Potions.  And as much as Malfoy grated on his nerves, he didn't want to put the same on someone else.  "I've got an idea," Harry said in jest, "Why don't you take the photos now, then wait until he fails his class before you humiliate him in front of the entire school.  Maybe you can utterly crush him!"

"That's a great idea!" Ron said excitedly, missing Harry's point entirely.

"Harry's right," Hermione groaned.

"I'm sure Malfoy's already going to be embarrassed enough by spending one class period holding a dead flobberworm," Harry consoled.

Hermione saw the look of disappointment on Ron's face, and decided to change the subject.  "You ready for dark arts?  I'm really eager to see how Professor Dumbledore will teach," asked Hermione.  Harry noticed she had already packed her bag for the class – she probably did it as soon as she got back from Care of Magic Creatures.

"Yep," Ron replied, although he hadn't packed his bag.  He then turned and asked Harry, "So how do you figure we'll lose Dumbledore this year?"

"Ron," Hermione sighed, "there's no such thing as a curse on the dark arts position."

Ron winked at Harry and said, "I figure he'll lose an arm, at the very least."

"You don't know what you're talking about," Hermione hissed.

Harry caught on, but tried to decide whether to play along.  He finally said, in mock thought, "Well, I think he'll be attacked by rabid centaurs, be thrown into the lake, and eaten by the giant squid.  That's if he's lucky."

"You two are impossible!" Hermione moaned, and left for class.

As Ron packed up his books, Harry said, "You know, she's going to kill us one of these days."

As the two left the commons, Ron joked, "Yeah, well, you know Hermione, and how she loves making schedules.  So I figure I'm safe until Malfoy dies."

"I believe that's everyone," Dumbledore announced as Sally-Anne walked in the door, "So let's begin class.  Since you've had a different teacher every year, I think we'll need to review what you know already.  From what I gather, you've already learned lycanthropy, narcissism, and grand conspiracy."

Harry let out a chuckle at the joke, and Dumbledore smiled back.  "Perhaps," Dumbledore continued, "the best place to begin is determining what makes a dark wizard.  Any ideas?"

"Evil," Ron answered immediately.

Dumbledore smiled again and said, "Pretty simplistic answer.  If you wish to look at it that way, what makes a dark wizard evil?  Or more precisely, how does a wizard become evil?"

Hermione raised her hand and said, "By performing immoral actions."

Dumbledore looked at her for a minute before asking her, "Is it possible to be evil within?  Can a wizard be evil, even though they have not killed anyone, or hurt anyone?  Or is a wizard pure until they actually cast the first spell?"

Hermione thought a minute and responded, "I guess it depends on what the person is thinking."

"Now we're getting close," Dumbledore said, smiling.  "What type of thoughts are evil?"

Harry looked at Ron and Hermione while he said, "Wishing ill upon someone."

Dumbledore nodded and asked, "Why would a person wish ill upon someone else?"

Terry Boot ventured, "Because they feel hostile?"

"Exactly," beamed Dumbledore, "Five points to Ravenclaw.  The crucial point to becoming a dark wizard lies in feelings.  What emotions can corrupt?"

"Hate," Harry answered.

"Envy," Neville ventured.

"Pride," provided Mandy Brocklehurst.

Padma surprised the class by saying, "Love."

"What?" Ron blurted, "Love can't corrupt!"

"Really?  I'd like to show you something, Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore said, and then snapped his fingers.  An image of Hermione and Viktor Krum was created to his right, and the imaginary pair began kissing passionately.  Harry noticed that Ron was breathing hard and his knuckles were clenched tight.  Dumbledore snapped his fingers again; the image disappeared.  "Is there anyone in the room that wants to curse Mr. Krum right now?" Dumbledore asked, while looking kindly at Ron.

Ron realized what was going on and gently shook his head.  Dumbledore patted him on the shoulder and continued, "The important lesson isn't to stay away from these emotions.  The important lesson is what to do with them.  For instance, I am sure that the Dursleys have dealt with anger by being forced to care for their ungrateful and foolish relative."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all gasped, not believing what Dumbledore had just said.  The rest simply looked in confusion, not knowing who the Dursleys were.

Dumbledore didn't seem to notice the odd reactions and continued, "Of course, it would be easier if he wasn't always bragging about how good he is, and how he's saved the world, and how he's perfect at quidditch.  To tell the truth, Harry Potter's a pathetic wretch."

The class all gasped this time.  Harry was amazed as Dumbledore hunched over and looked at him.  "Tell me, Mister Potter," Dumbledore loudly demanded, "What gives you the gall to think that you're worthy of learning here?  I've seen more intelligence in Hagrid's flobberworms!"

Harry was still in shock from Dumbledore's odd behavior, but felt his face flush with anger.  Dumbledore slowly advanced on Harry and acidly said, "What?  No clever comeback?  The Boy-Who-Does-Whatever-He-Wants doesn't know what to say?"  Harry's hands trembled a little, and he knew that he was getting red in the face.

Suddenly, Dumbledore stopped.  The twinkling eyes and smile reappeared on his face.  "Class," he called, "look at Harry.  What does he look like?"

Terry Boot cautiously said, "He looks about ready to hex you."

Dumbledore laughed and said, "Exactly.  He was in a state where he would actually attack another person.  And all it took was a minute of anger.  Never underestimate emotions.  10 points to Gryffindor – Harry, I'm sorry about what I did there."

Harry took a deep breath, and cursed himself for not realizing what was going on.  Had he actually believed the headmaster hated him?  "It's ok," he said to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore patted Harry on the back, and went back up to the front.  The headmaster snapped his fingers, and there were several words floating in the air.  Harry quickly jotted them down – Love, Hate, Envy, Pride, Reluctance, Stubbornness, and None.  "I want each of you to write a small report on the emotion, and give an example how it led to the downfall of an evil wizard – extra credit if you choose none, since that will a bit more difficult than the others.  I think we've done enough today – class is dismissed."

Harry left the classroom, not knowing exactly how he felt yet about the lecture.

---

Ariel: Glad to hear from you again!

Micro-Chick: You know, I never even thought about that reason – Hermione laughing about the wisp being female.  I've been trying to keep this trilogy and the previous one separated, so I doubt there will be a return of the faeries, or at least the same type of faeries.  I might put 'faeries' in another story, but they'll be a different type – maybe something like the Cornish pixies.  It'll be a bit before I have to worry about it, though.

LauraTheCat: If you want to read more, I've got a completed 100k+ word trilogy posted, starting with 'Harry Potter and the Two Draughts'.  I'm still reading over your story (give me time…)  Unfortunately, the Voldemort issue is a big problem of mine.  I've gotten a lot of feedback about rushing the end, and Voldemort will not actually make an appearance for awhile.  When we get to the end, let me know if I've written it ok – I'm trying to fix how I do the endings.

Lakergurl13: Glad you like it!  I don't think the obliviators would tell Vernon what they were doing during memory modification (heck, just them talking with Vernon could be a story in itself… hmmmm….) and even if they did, I doubt Vernon would understand much.  So he doesn't know/understand that they modified Marge's thoughts.

Sherman: Wow, it seems everyone loves dead flobberworms…

Chaser: Glad you like it!  I think I'm going to shoot for updating on Sunday/Tuesday/Thursday – three times a week.  But if I start getting overwhelmed, I might have to back down a little.  Still, don't worry, this story will be finished in a timely manner.  My final goal is to finish this trilogy and the sequel to the previous trilogy before the semester is done.

Penda: Don't worry, there won't be many perfect characters in the story, at least I hope there won't.  About Harry and Ginny – I'm not saying to rule it out.  I'm saying to rule out the possibility of them 'realizing their infinite love' and staying together for eternity.  Harry's going to go on dates.  He's going to go the the dance.  But neither are going to be extremely serious (flashback – Junior High School).  Don't worry about reviews I get.  If I only get one review that points out what's good/bad with the chapter, I'll be happy.

Feel free to review


	6. Feline Punting and Helga's Untimely Demi...

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  Warner Brothers bought me out.

"Oh, no," Harry moaned as he entered the Great Hall.  On every other pillar was a small poster with news on the dance.  Sure enough, most of the girls in the hall were not at their seats, but huddled around the posters.  Strangely, most of the guys were in their seats, looking like they wished to learn an instantaneous self-incineration spell.  Harry empathized with them, but he knew he wasn't to the worst part yet.

Harry's fears were confirmed as Lavender and Parvati sidled up to him.  However, they surprised him by asking, "So, Harry, when's Heather coming up?"

Harry blinked and asked, "Er, Heather?"

Lavender lightly scoffed and said, "No need to play clueless.  It didn't take very long to figure your mystery woman.  Miss Heather Trombley.  Of course, she isn't quite as tall as you said, but it was really obvious you were talking about her.  So, when's she coming up?"

Harry desperately hoped Rita Skeeter would keep to her word about not writing articles for a year.  He could just imagine the stories if she talked with either of these two.  'Harry Potter's Romantic Relationship' or 'The French Liason' – he could see the headlines now.  "Er, H.T. didn't stand for Heather Tomby, or whatever you said.  It… er… stands for…"

Harry paused, trying to think of a name.  Fortunately, Parvati misinterpreted his delay and said, "Harry you can trust us.  Who is it?"

"Helga," Harry blurted, "Helga, er, Thompson."

"But we didn't find a…" Lavender started.

Harry quickly lied, "She died."

"What?" Parvati asked, alarmed.

"She, er, died.  Dragon accident," Harry made up.

Lavender put her arm around Harry and softly said, "Well, if you want to talk…"

Parvati whispered, "Or dance…"

Harry shrugged off the girls and said, "I'll make sure I find you two, then.  See you later."

Harry walked over to Ron who was laughing at Harry's face.

"You keep digging yourself in deeper there, Harry," Ron chuckled.

"No, I think I got rid of them," Harry sighed.

"Yeah," Ron laughed, "and those sympathetic faces filled with admiration on how you're bravely carrying on are aimed at me."

Harry looked back over at the two girls and saw that his friend was right.  "Erg," Harry moaned, "Will this ever end!"

Ron smirked and said, "It will if you ask someone.  Like, say, Cho?"

"Cho?" Harry asked, pretending to be confused.

"Harry, I'm not as dumb as those two.  Just ask her."

Harry grimaced and said, "Yeah.  After what happened last year, I can just see her saying, 'Well, I'm glad you're asking me since my last boyfriend tragically died, and I'm in need of a new one.'  I don't know, Ron."

"Worth a try at least," Ron replied.

"Maybe," Harry admitted, "but not now."

Harry exited through the entrance hall more eager for charms to start than ever before.  They were to meet for the class out on the grounds, which they had never done before in the last four years.  It only made sense to Harry that today's lecture would be exciting.

Flitwick met them out behind the castle and Harry gaped at the enormous pile of mud, which was at least 20 meters high and 10 meters wide.  "Today's class," Flitwick began, "really is a combination of Transfiguration, Charms, and Defense Against the Dark Arts.  So, if you need help, you can ask three different instructors."

Ron leaned close to Harry and whispered, "Assuming we can find something Hermione doesn't know."

Flitwick continued oblivious to Ron's interruption, "For the next several weeks we will be learning about Golems.  The first few we'll learn how to create and strengthen them.  Then we'll learn how to fight the golems ourselves.  Finally, we'll learn to use them in a combat situation.  Let's start out with a small demonstration.  Granger and Weasley, will you come up to the front?"

Hermione eagerly went up to Flitwick's side, but Ron half-trudged up.  Harry could empathize – he wouldn't be eager to face off against Hermione in front of the class, either.

As Ron finally reached the front, Flitwick said, "Now, the simplest golem spell is the general golem.  Simply point your wand at the material, in his case dirt, and say, _'Automatae'_ and a creature should emerge.

Flitwick looked at the two students expectantly; Ron and Hermione both cast the charm and the mud pile began to stretch.  Two figures emerged – a large bear and a small cat.  The feline realistically slinked over to Hermione while the larger creature lumbered to Ron's side.

Flitwick smiled and said, "Muggles have legends of homunculi such as the golem, but they believe them to take human form.  As you can see, golems take a variety of shapes.  Weasley, Granger, focus on your animations and think clearly in your mind, 'Attack the other Golem'."

The two students concentrated on their creations.  Suddenly, the cat began to hiss and arch its back; the bear let out a giant roar.  The feline leaped at the bear and began thrashing its claws.  Yet despite the cat's efforts, it was clear that it couldn't hope to defeat a bear.  Sure enough, Ron's golem violently hit the cat off of its arm.  The cat rolled onto its feet, but before it could launch another attack, the giant bear swiftly kicked it.  Harry watched as Hermione's golem flew through the air, sailing at least 30 meters, before hitting the ground with a giant splat.

Ron's bear went over to the flat pile of mud that used to be Hermione's golem and began doing a lumbering victory dance.  Flitwick smiled and said, "I should point out that golems sometimes take aspects of our personalities."

Hermione turned to Ron and sarcastically said, "Oh really?  So you get overjoyed whenever you beat me at something?"

Ron blushed but quickly replied, "Of course not!"

As the rest of the class started to create their golems, Ron whispered to Harry, "Did you see my bear kick the stuffing out of Hermione's cat?"

Harry laughed and asked, "So how is it that you're not overjoyed by beating Hermione?"

Ron ignored him and murmured, "My golem is better than Hermione's.  Mine.  Is.  Better.  Nothing can ruin my mood now!"

Flitwick spoke over the class, "After you work with the general golem for awhile, I'll teach you the combat and reconnaissance forms."

Ron suddenly realized the golem fight wasn't a true test, since the cat obviously wasn't Hermione's combat golem's form, and he hadn't really beaten her at all.  Harry noticed his friend's expression and quickly said, "Did you hear that, Ron?  If that bear was just your general form, imagine how strong your combat golem will be!"

Ron looked at Harry, a smile slowly spreading across his face.  "You're right, Harry.  Hermione doesn't stand a chance," he said gleefully.

Hermione appeared behind them and sardonically remarked, "Listen to that overjoyed voice."

Harry left the two of them, knowing they were probably seconds away from yet another row.  Besides, he still had to make his golem.  Harry laughed as he saw his form emerge from the pile: it was a giant dog.  If it were black mud, it would've looked exactly like his godfather.  However, as soon as the canine stepped clear of the mud pile, Ron's bear, which had been rampaging through the other golems, kicked it in its midsection.

Instead of flying through the air like Hermione's cat, the dog was simply split in half by the bear's giant foot.  Even more startling, the mud from the front half seeped up through the hind leg and began to reform the rest of the dog.  Within seconds, Harry's golem had reformed itself and was standing, waiting for instructions.

Harry, slightly confused, mentally called, 'fight back'.  The dog growled out and leaped at the bear.  The bear swatted at the new threat, but its paws just seemed to flow through the dog.

Ron noticed this and hollered, "Hey, that's not fair!  Harry's golem is cheating!"  Flitwick only laughed reedily and the rest of the class turned to watch the fight between Harry and Ron's golems.

The bear seemed to be annoyed, and managed to take a large bite out of the dog, even getting a large portion of the front leg.  However, a few seconds later, the bear's stomach began to spasmodically twitch, and a paw burst through, clawing fiercly.  The dog ate its leg as well after it had emerged from the bear, only this time the mud flowed through the golem and reformed the dog's missing leg.  Half the class looked away in disgust while the other half cheered.

The canine regrouped and lunged at the bear's throat.  Finally, the dog's thrashing went clear through the bear's neck, and Ron's golem let out a whimper before falling to a muddy pile on the ground.  Harry's golem began doing a victory dance, only it looked to be a mockery of the earlier jig done by Ron's bear.  When it got to the end by stomping its paws and trying to roar – which came out sounding like a cross between a cough and a growl – the class burst out laughing, even Ron.

Flitwick announced squeakily, with a touch of nervousness, "Potter's golem just demonstrated the fundamental lesson of golems.  No matter what shape it takes, it is still just a lump of material.  That," Flitwick pointed to Harry's golem, "is NOT a dog.  It is mud.  Understand this.  Golems are only truly limited by physical limits and preconceptions. _ Automatae_"

Harry watched as Flitwick's golem emerged from the pile.  Interestingly, it looked a lot like Ron's bear.  Then Flitwick waved his wand and three rings were conjured, floating in the air.  They appeared to be about 5, 10, and 15 meters off the ground.  The large bear began pawing for the lowest one, eventually managing to catch it after an awkward half jump.

Flitwick looked back at the class and asked, "Can it reach the second ring?"

Seamus immediately said, "No possible way!  It barely reached the last one."

Flitwick grinned and the bear began stretching.  "Remember," the squat wizard chided, "Don't let your preconceptions fool you!"  The bear grew more and more emaciated, and began to actually sway a little in the breeze.  However, it finally grew tall enough and grabbed the second ring.

"Can it reach the third ring?" Flitwick asked.

Nobody seemed to want to answer.  Hermione whispered to Harry, "Well, obviously the answer is yes.  But I don't think it could grow any thinner without toppling over."

Harry had an inspiration and answered, "Yes, but it will need some more mud!"

Flitwick smiled and called, "Five points for Gryffindor."  The bear lumbered over to the mudpile, which now was merely half as big as the start of class, and began taking giant mouthfuls.  Each of the bear's swallows increased its size, and after twenty or so gulps it made its way back to the final ring.  The extra mass paid off, and within a minute, Flitwick held all three rings.

Flitwick raised his hands and said, "That's enough for today.  Don't practice making golems out of class, at least for a few weeks.  If you do, you seriously risk a failing grade.  Class dismissed."

As Harry went up to ask the professor a question, he couldn't help but laugh at Ron's gleeful face upon Flitwick's order of no work.  "Professor," Harry called after the rest of the students had left, "When your golem needed to grow bigger, why did it eat the mud?  Couldn't it just absorb it through the leg?"

Flitwick looked up at Harry and cautiously said, "I don't believe it can be done."

Harry was confused and stammered, "What do you mean?  You know it can be done."

Flitwick squeaked, "You're right.  I know it can be done."  This only made Harry more confused and Flitwick sighed, "Harry, there is a difference between beliefs and knowledge.  I know the golems are piles of material, and can absorb more material anywhere along their surface.  But I don't believe it.  Part of my mind insists that my golem is a bear.  Hence it has to eat the material instead.  Golem making is an odd science.  There are no universal laws – they seem to change from person to person.  We'll talk about this a little next class."

Harry made his way back to the commons, still contemplating what Flitwick had told him, and that his golem was capable of something his professor's wasn't.

---

Sherman:  Well, the last chapter really wasn't that short – it was longer than the first or second.  Basically, I try to keep it around 1500 words, but sometimes I have to go short or long because there's no good place to end otherwise.  I don't think I'm going to write about what wizard each DADA student picks.

Dear MicroChick

Never mail me again.  I didn't touch that wisp, and if you accuse me of hexing students again I'll make your life miserable!

~ Malfoy

Serayane: Thanks

Erinamation-limited2-nothing: Thanks – by the way, you have a really long name…

Chaser: Thanks

Feel free to review


	7. The Slaughter of Baron Gustov

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  Warner Brothers bought me out.

"Harry," Ron called as he entered the commons, "Let's play some wizards chess.  It's been three months!"

Harry obligingly sat down opposite of the board to Ron, although he wasn't paying much attention.

"Pawn to E4," Ron called.

"Pawn to E5," Harry automatically replied, not even thinking about the game.  After all, Ron always started with that move.

"Knight to F3," Ron commanded.

Harry didn't even notice the second move and thought _Flitwick__ said it was a matter of beliefs.  But… I immediately thought my golem was a dog!  I even noted how it looked like Sirius.  So why did the bear's – NO, Ron's golem's – foot pass through?_

"You awake, o fearless leader?"

Harry looked down and saw that his king's knight was impatient for him to move.  He suddenly noticed that Ron had already moved and called, "Ha, you just bought yourself an early death.  Knight to F6."

Harry resumed thinking while his bishop and rook nudged the terrified knight into the fray.  _It was the mud_ Harry recalled, _It_ looked so wet.  I could just imagine a foot flowing through it.  I guess I must have believed that more than it holding together – like it would have if it were a real dog.__

"Why a dog?" Harry accidentally asked out loud.

"What?" Ron asked in confusion.

Harry looked down at the board and saw Ron had taken the pawn.  "Knight takes Pawn E4," he replied thoughtlessly.

"NO! Sir, it's a trap," the knight yelled, but Harry was back deep in thought.

_Why a dog?_ Harry wondered, _Why_ any particular shape?  If it's all just beliefs, it's probably not random.  Well… the dog did look like Sirius.  I guess it makes as much sense as anything else.  And Hermione's cat is logical – she'd have to have a liking for cats to put up with Crookshanks.  And Ron probably went up there imagining a powerful creature.  But why animals?__

Harry was jolted out of his thoughts by Ron calling out, "I think that was a mistake, Harry.  Queen to E2."

Harry looked at the board and saw that his knight was under attack.  Harry's queen whispered to her bishop, "Terrible way to die.  Poor Chatterton."

The bishop shot back, "Still, it's his own bloody fault.  The idiot shoots off his mouth, and now look at him.  Serves to bloke."

Harry hissed, "Knock it off.  He'll live.  Knight to C5."

"WHAT?!" cried the queen.  Harry ignored her – he had to put up with their complaining every game.  _Why an animal? Harry asked himself, putting his thoughts on track.  __Well, if every golem you had ever seen was an animal, wouldn't you be inclined to believe yours would be an animal, too?  It certainly made sense._

"Knight to C6.  Check!" Ron giddily cried.

Harry saw that he was both in check and had an endangered Queen.  "Queen to E7," Harry resignedly told the queen, who was now sobbing onto her husbands shoulders.

"Knight to E7!" Ron called triumphantly.

"I shall!" proclaimed Ron's knight boldly, "The paladins of Beckinsale shall always sacrifice for their king!"

Harry grunted at Ron's annoying knight and replied, "Bishop takes E7." After watching the bold Beckinsale knight get bonked over the head with a scepter, Harry turned back to his musings.  _Surely there must be some people, though, that cast a golem without some preconceived notion on an animal._

"Pawn to D4," Ron decided.

Harry looked at the board and said, "Knight to A6."

"Excuse me, sir," the terrified king's knight interrupted, "But which one of us?"

Harry shot back in annoyance, "I really don't care.  Whichever one of you doesn't want to die."

The two knights immediately began scuffling and Ron laughed as Chatterton screamed, "OW! The bloke BIT me!"

_If I had cast the golem first, _Harry wondered, _What__ form would it take?  It… It probably would've been a large man.  I mean, after Dudley always talking about Mega Mutilation X: Medieval Mayhem and his level 47 golem, I probably would've just imagined mine the same way – in human like form._

Harry looked down and saw that his knights had settled their dispute.  Chatterton was safely panting at A6 while Bannockburn was nursing a black eye back at B8.  Ron's queen had moved up two squares, and Harry decided to get his king to safety, calling, "Kingside Castle."

"Don't fret, my beloved," Harry's king sobbed as it walked, "I'll join you soon…"

"Bishop to D3," Ron called, and Harry groaned as he realized Ron was threatening to mate him.

"Pawn to G6," Harry sighed.

Ron grinned and said, "Bishop to H6."

Harry rook squealed, "Dear bean, I do believe I'm about to die."

Harry hissed, "Quiet.  Rook to E8."  This appeared to give Ron pause, and Harry wondered how golems started.  _If I were going to invent the golem spell, what form would it take?  I'd probably make it to do things I wouldn't or couldn't do myself, which I guess would make it a sort of servant.  So, shouldn't golems be in human form?_

Harry then remembered Dudley's computer game and realized _They_ used to be in human form!  The only explanation for the animals was that some group tried making golems without any preconceived idea of them being in human form!  _Harry looked at Ron and realized he could test his theory out, in a way._

"Knight to C3," Ron finally decided.

Harry didn't see any threats, so he responded, "Pawn to C6."

While Ron considered his move, Harry called out to Ginny, who was sitting in an armchair by the fire.  "Oi, Ginny!  Can you take my spot next game, please?"

Ginny mouth moved wordlessly for a few seconds before she stammered, "Er, sure Harry."

Ginny moved over and sat next to Harry, blushing furiously.  Harry didn't notice, though, as he was deciding how exactly he was going to do his experiment on Ron.

Ron, oblivious to either one, decided, "Queen to E5."

Harry grimaced, seeing how he was in danger of mate again, until he saw something. "I've got it!" Harry crowed.

"Oh dear," groaned the queen's rook.

"Bishop to F6!  I've blocked you from mating and you can't move your queen because you'd be in check!"

Ron grinned and said, "Queen to E8.  Mate."

Ron's queen courtseyed and said, "I commend your efforts, Baron Gustov.  You fought the good fight."

"I did no such thing, m'lady," Harry's king retorted.  "There was nothing good about that… did you just call that a fight?  I believe massacre would be a better term!"

"You give it a try," Harry sighed to Ginny.

Ron couldn't resist saying, "Try to do a bit better than Harry, though."

Harry's king turned around and suavely said, "It's always a pleasure to play for you, m'lady.  I'm sure the two of us can triumph."

Before Harry went up the stairs to the girls' dormitories, he could see the king smoothing his robes for Ginny while the queen was glaring at her husband with her arms crossed.  Harry knocked on the 5th year's door and Lavender yelled, "Come in."

Harry entered and saw that Lavender, Parvati, and Hermione were all seated on the floor, and had apparently been talking.  Figuring that he shouldn't talk about his idea in front of the other two, Harry asked, "Hermione, can I talk with you alone for a minute?"

Lavender and Parvati both giggled; Hermione looked at the two in exasperation and said, "I'm sure Harry's not going to ask that!"

"I'm sure.  It's nice to see you've gotten over Helga," Lavender giggled, and the two girls left the room.

As Harry was about to speak, Hermione held up a hand to stop him.  "They're outside listening, you know."

Harry laughed and said, "Hermione, I need to talk to you about Ron."

After two groans of disappointment from behind the door, Harry continued, "You've read about golems before?"

Hermione nodded, and Harry asked, "And Ron hasn't?"

Hermione smiled and said, "Probably not."

Harry grinned.  "Well, I've been doing some thinking, and I believe the form the golem takes is whatever form the caster believes will come out."

Hermione thought about this and admitted, "It makes sense."

Harry nodded and said, "So I want to test my idea out on Ron.  I was thinking of telling him that if you say an animal name before you make the golem, it will come out to be that animal.  And if it works, Ron will be that much better at making golems!"

Hermione thought about this, and finally said, "What do you need me for?"

Harry chuckled and replied, "You're the resident genius.  If he wanted to verify what I say, do you think he'd look it up in the library or just ask you?"

"Alright," Hermione agreed, and then confusedly asked, "By the way, who is Helga?"

---

A/N: I tried to make the chess scene funny to people who know nothing about chess.  But if you're a chess buff, try pulling out a board and playing out the game with the conversation.

Ariel: Thanks!

Micro-Chick: Can you tell me specifically what's confusing?  That way I can revise the chapter a little.  It's especially important, as the golem is planned to be a thread used over all three stories – so I obviously need to portray it clearly.

Lakergurl13: Hehe, I'd put conspiracy theory in, but I think I gave the students enough paranoia in my last trilogy.

Feel free to review


	8. Hector and the Defense Experimentorium

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  Warner Brothers bought me out.

"I thought you had forgotten me."

Harry smiled as he faced the wisp's enclosure.  The sun was starting to settle down over the lake.  Within an hour or so, the landscape would probably start to grow dim.  "I keep my promises," Harry answered the green-brown ball, "What's going on?"

"Going on?" the wisp asked slowly.

"Going on," Harry replied, "as in, anything interesting happen lately?"

The wisp took a moment, and then answered, "I met a person that can talk with me."

Harry groaned involuntarily, and the wisp quickly asked, "Are you… are you a parselmouth?"

Harry nodded, and replied, "It's a relic of an encounter with another man named Voldemort."

"AAGH!" screamed the wisp, "NEVER say that name!"

Harry was astonished by the reaction.  While many wizards and witches feared Voldemort's name, he was surprised that snakes were afraid as well.  "Er, an encounter with You-Know-Who," Harry said, falling back to the standard synonym.  "Why are you afraid of You-Know-Who?"

The wisp was silent for several seconds, and Harry grew worried that he had offended the creature.  Finally, the ball of light hissed, "Although you are a parseltongue, you appear to be noble.  However, the man you speak of knows nothing save evil.  Understand this, parseltongue is not merely talking with snakes.  Have you ever seen a snake disobey you?"

Harry thought back to the zoo the summer he found out he was a wizard.  _Well, I really didn't tell the snake to do anything, so it really couldn't disobey me.  Then it occurred to him – the duel during his second year.  He had commanded that the snake leave Justin alone.  Yet a simple command couldn't explain why the snake went completely docile – surely it would still be on edge from being thrown in the air!  Harry shook his head and replied, "No."_

"That's because a parseltongue exerts a certain power over snakes.  Some can't defy a parseltongue at all.  When the evil parseltongue you spoke of fled through the lands, he tried to get snakes to aid him.  The man arrived before my family and commanded that I serve him.  It was rather odd, since he was in what appeared to be a half snake, half baby body.  I found I could refuse his orders and demanded that he leave.  Suddenly, I felt my insides blacken and his voice echo inside my mind.  He had somehow possessed my body."

Harry gasped and stammered, "I'm sorry."

The wisp flashed slowly and continued, "No.  That is not the worst part.  While he was in me, I could feel my body break down.  Even during this, the man made me hiss commands at my wife, Nagini.  My wife was not able to resist the parseltongue as I had, and was completely helpless.  My last four days alive were spent hostage in a breaking down body while my voice commanded my wife to do his evil bidding."

Harry stood silently, not knowing what he could say.  The wisp finally asked, "Will you take me back to my cage?"

Harry nodded and led the wisp back to the Care of Magic Creature's area.  As Harry closed the iron door behind the wisp, he asked, "What's your name?"

The wisp flashed a few times before replying, "Hector."

"Well, Hector, I'll see you tomorrow in class."  Harry then remembered what the wisp had just told him and hastily corrected, "I mean, I'd prefer to see you tomorrow, if you like."

As Harry left back for the commons, he heard a soft hiss of thanks from the wisp.

"Everyone set your essays on the desk," Dumbledore asked as class filed in.  As everyone laid their reports on the desk, and Harry was suddenly reminded of the articles he wrote during the summer.  In all the events that had been happening, he had completely forgotten to hand the assignments in.  He smiled, hoping that the efforts would at least wrangle Gyrffindor a few points.  Well, he didn't hold much faith that his 20 roll parchment on truth potions would get a reward from Snape.

"Today we're going to talk about imps," Dumbledore announced.

The class murmured in confusion.  Finally, Harry asked, "We're not going to talk any more on what makes a dark wizard?"

"No," Dumbledore replied, eyes twinkling, "If a student enjoys a topic, they will want to find out about it anyway.  And if they don't like it, spending more than one class isn't going to make them learn.  We're going to spend the year covering a broad variety of subjects.  The next few weeks we'll focus on some new dark creatures.  Do you have a problem with my lesson plan, Harry?"

If any other teacher had asked that he would have meekly backed down, but Harry could see Dumbledore was asking playfully.  Harry smiled and shook his head no.

"Now, I'm sure most of the wizard-born students have already had to deal with imps and are wondering why a 5th year defense against the dark arts class would be covering them.  However, unless I'm mistaken, the only student here that has heard of death imps is muggle-born."

Dumbledore looked kindly at Hermione who failed miserably at hiding a smile.  Dumbledore chuckled and said, "Death imps are not merely a more annoying form of the common imp.  In fact, the ministry had long talks whether to even classify them as imps.  You see, death imps are capable of casting spells, which makes combating them a far more difficult experience.  Please watch carefully."

The class leaned forward in anticipation.  Dumbledore noticed this and smiled.  He then reached into his robes and pulled out a small sack.  With a spare hand, the headmaster conjured a small ball of flame, and he carefully sprinkled a little powder from the bag on it.  Suddenly, the fire burned a dark blue, and Dumbledore quickly reached into the flame and grabbed something.

The class gasped as suddenly a loud yell filled the room, "BUGGER!  WHAT THE BLOODY...!"

Harry saw a small figure struggling in Dumbledore's hands which looked like a tiny knome, and the headmaster was merely smiling down at the offensive creature.

"You sodding, puss-licking son of a niffler!" screamed the miniscule imp, who then cast a spell at Dumbledore.

The creature missed however, and Dumbledore quickly dropped him on the floor.

Dumbledore didn't take his eyes off the imp and called to the class, "The first lesson with death imps is to treat it as you would a dark wizard.  Do not let your guard down for a minute, and never underestimate them.  _Stupefy!_"

The imp cackled, deftly avoiding the spell, and cried "_Expelliarmus__!"_

The headmaster calmly blocked the spell, and the two opponents circled each other, every so often casting a spell.  The headmaster took the opportunity to say, "Notice how it's not using complex spells – imps are not capable of using them.  There is only one difficult spell they know, and they don't use it until they're out of options."

Dumbledore pressed the attack, shooting spell after spell at the tiny creature.  The imp's cackle slowly changed into a desperate whine and a few minutes into the attack the creature suddenly disappeared.  Dumbledore whirled around and yelled, "_Stupefy!_"

 Everyone looked to where Dumbledore had cast the spell, and indeed the imp was laying unconscious there.  "It knows Apparation?" Hermione asked.

Dumbledore lowered his arms and said, "That is correct, Miss Granger.  However, Apparation is not usually used in dueling.  The reason is quite simple.  It leaves the caster disoriented for a few critical seconds after they reappear.  It is usually used when trying to escape."

Dean raised his hand and asked, "But how did you know where the imp apparated to?"

Dumbledore smiled and said, "Each time a person apparates, they leave a sort of magical dent which can tell a wizard where they apparated to.  The shorter the distance of apparation, the more precise the trail.  Before any of you take on the imp, we need to learn tracking."

Dumbledore suddenly vanished, and reappeared several meters from where he started.  "Try to feel the anomaly.  It will tell you where I moved to."

Harry looked at where Dumbledore used to be, but he couldn't feel a thing.  Harry concentrated, but nothing came to him.  Dumbledore reapparated, and Harry concentrated on the second departure point.  But he still couldn't decipher where Dumbledore had moved to.  Harry was glad to notice that the rest of the class seemed as puzzled as he was.

Suddenly, Ron's voice called out, "I got it!  I felt it!"

Dumbledore smiled and disapparated, but didn't reappear in the room.  Everyone looked at Ron, who said, "He went straight up.  He's either in the Arithmancy or Ancient Runes classroom."

Hermione piped up, "3rd years have Ancient Runes now, but Arithmancy is empty now."

Ron smiled and said, "Well?  Let's go."  Everyone followed Weasley up the main stairwell and back around to the empty arithmancy classroom.

As Ron threw open the door, Dumbledore smiled down on them and said, "5 points for Gryffindor."

Dumbledore led them back down to their classroom.  For ten minutes, Dumbledore apparated around the room until almost all the students could track him. Finally the headmaster said, "Now we're going to play a little game…"

Everyone watched as the headmaster vanish, but grew confused as they couldn't detect any sign of where he apparated to.  Harry finally laughed and said, "He didn't apparate.  He turned invisible."

"Indeed," chuckled Dumbledore's disembodied voice.  "Now, let's see how well you track me when I'm invisible.  When you think you know where I'm at, cast _Profluere at me.  Let's begin!"_

Harry closed his eyes, realizing that his sight wasn't going to be very useful at the moment.  Several seconds later he could feel a small anomaly, and followed the path.

"_Profluere" called several voices along with Harry, who opened his eyes to see water dripping from the middle of nowhere.  Another dent appeared, and the class followed the trail, yet again soaking the headmaster with streams of water.  After a third time, Dumbledore became visible again, his long white hair and beard dripping wet.  "Excellent!  Simply Excellent!  5 points to Ravenclaw and Gryffindor."_

Everyone smiled, and Dumbledore magically dried himself.  "Now, for the last 15 minutes I need to show you a special building I've constructed for the class.  Please follow me."

The class was intrigued, and followed the headmaster out of the castle and onto the grounds.  On the other side of the Herbology greenhouses was a new building.  Strangely, it seemed to shimmer in the sunlight and Harry couldn't tell whether it was red, blue, green, yellow, purple, or some other color.  It seemed to be all of them, yet none of them at the same time.  Just looking at it was slightly mesmerizing, and Harry had to tear himself away from gazing at it.

Dumbledore led them inside the building and they were all greeted by…

"What?" Ron cried, obviously not believing his eyes.

"Hello, and welcome to the Defense Experimentorium," called what appeared to be an exact copy of Dumbledore.

The real Dumbledore turned around with a smile, "Three years ago, the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor told me, 'Whatever you do, wherever you go, always put your face on it.'  A nice bit of advice, no?"

Everyone in the class laughed, remembering Professor Lockhart.  Dumbledore chuckled, and said, "Everyone please stand against the walls.  And I'll need a volunteer."

Harry looked over, and saw that Dean was raising his hand.  Dumbledore smiled, and asked, "Dean, what creature do you wish to fight?"

Dean thought a minute and said, "How about a vampire?"

"Dragon it is," Dumbledore affirmed.

"Er, sir," Dean said in confusion, "I said vampire, not dragon."

"Three dragons?" Dumbledore asked in mock confusion, "How about two?  Situation: Two dragons in a flatland, please."

Suddenly, a large white translucent sphere descended from the ceiling and settled on the ground in the center of the room.

"Well, Dean, would you please step inside?"

Dean was a little nervous and stammered, "I asked for a vampire, not two dragons."

Dumbledore chuckled and said, "I know, Dean.  Please step inside."

Dean was a little nervous, but was nudged towards the sphere by Seamus and Lavender.  Dean entered the bubble, and suddenly the walls became filled with pictures.  It was a large field on a calm summer day.  However, there were two giant dragons laying in the sun, and Harry recognized them as Chinese Fireballs.

Harry looked back at the sphere, and saw that Dean was suspended in the center of it, and appeared to be trying to walk.  Sure enough, the walls showed Dean creeping around the plain, surveying his opponents.  One of the dragon's heads snapped up and began sniffing the air – it had obviously picked up on the intruder's scent.

Dean noticed this and yelled, "Conjunctus!" blinding the dragon.  The other dragon noticed what happened to its companion and took to the air.  Dean tried hitting it with the same spell, but the flying creature avoided each attempt.  A great roar sounded through the valley, as the blinded dragon got balanced again.  Another roar, although much softer, came from above, and the grounded dragon began trotting towards Dean.

"The dragon in the air is directing the one below!" Harry cried.

Dean must have noticed this as well, and began evasively creeping around the field.  Everyone yelled in fright as the Fireball on the ground shot a burst of flame at Dean, who barely managed to step out of the way.  Dean, ran under the blinded dragon and sprinted away behind it.  The creature awkwardly turned around and began to chase after the student.

Dean looked behind him to see the dragon blindly chasing him down.

"NO!  Turn back around!" half the class yelled involuntarily.  Dean obviously didn't hear them, and kept running while looking backwards, when he suddenly ran into a large rough obstacle.  Dean fell over and looked up, to see the gaping maw of the healthy dragon descending on him.

Dean screamed, but the dragon's jaws stopped just short of him, and began to dematerialize.

"Good try," came Dumbledore's voice from around them, although Dumbledore wasn't talking, "A few pointers.  First, dragon's have good scent.  You wandered upwind from them, which alerted them to your presence.  Second, you should have considered what to do if your attack failed.  Instead of trying to outrun two dragons, you should have tried to escape.  The best approach would be to dig a magical hole.  Another good attempt would be to fly, since only one could attempt to follow you.  Third, you should have considered exactly what the blinding did.  The dragon on the ground, which was the one who distracted you, could only do what the dragon above told it.  If you had assaulted its other senses, it would no longer been able to attack you."

The sphere vanished and Dean made his way back to his classmates, still a little nervous about almost being killed.  The real Dumbledore spoke up, "Before you leave, there are a few things you need to know.  First, this is to be used for class.  Keep in mind, my image will dictate who does what.  So there will be no long walks by the beach, Miss Patil."

The class laughed as Parvati and Padma both blushed.  Dumbledore smiled and said, "That will be all.  I will see you all at dinner."

Harry felt Dumbledore's style of teaching was brilliant.  He knew that the headmaster wouldn't spend another lecture on Imp tracking.  But he was equally sure that everyone in the class would come down to take on an imp on their own.

---

Long chapter!  But there was no good place to break (unless you wanted a 600 word chapter with just the wisp)  Anyways, long story short, my computer is not on the internet temporarily because of a network problem – but hopefully I'll be able to get the problem fixed so I can check my reviews and post chapters (without running across campus or borrowing another person's computer)

Erinamation: Thanks!

Ariel: Thanks!

Lakergurl: I've got a lot of feedback about the golems not making much sense.  I think I'm going to review the last few chapters and see if I can improve it any.

Micro-Chick: I'm glad it's starting to make sense, but I should've written it clear to begin with.  Time for me to review my work…

Sherman: As soon as I got your review, I took another look over the chapter, but I'm actually pretty happy with it.  Still, could you please tell me what you think I can do better?

Katani: Thanks!

Feel free to review


	9. The Orb Wizards

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  Warner Brothers bought me out.

Harry, Ron and Hermione headed off for Care of Magic Creatures.  As soon as the wisp cages came into view, the three sniggered – Draco was already trying to talk with the green and silver wisp.  When the trio got down laughing, Hermione and Ron looked at Harry.

"Well, this is your idea, mate," Ron prodded.

Harry sighed, and walked over to the Slytherin.  "Er, Malfoy, you might want to pick a different wisp."

Draco stared at him, trying to figure out what Harry was on about.  "And why is that, Potter?"

Figuring he might as well get to the point, Harry said, "Oh, nothing.  I was wondering if you knew what color flobberworm wisps are."

Draco looked back and forth between Harry and the wisp in his arms.  Eventually, he lowered the ball of light to the ground – obviously he realized why his wisp didn't do anything last class –  and looked ponderously at Harry.  "Why did you tell me that, Potter?"

Harry didn't know what to say, and just shrugged his shoulders.  "What animal was your wisp, Potter, that you could talk to… it…"  Harry saw that Malfoy figured out what had happened in the previous class.  "HAGRID" Malfoy yelled loudly.

"Yes?" Hagrid replied, walking up to the two of them.

"Harry cheated," Malfoy complained, "He picked out a snake wisp.  He could speak parseltongue with it."

"And?" Hagrid asked, smiling.

Draco obviously didn't know what to say.  Harry saved him by saying, "I'm sorry, Hagrid, I should have told you."

"I knew," Hagrid beamed, "And I want to ask you something.  Could you do a little project for me?  I'd like you to talk with your wisp and find out some stuff about them.  Not many people can talk with animals, so not much is known about wisps.  Then put down everything you learn on parchment."

Harry nodded his head, but was reminded that he still had several hundred rolls of parchment hidden in the dormitory that he still had to turn in.

Despite the fact they enjoyed Hagrid's class, Harry, Hermione, and Ron all eagerly made their way out to charms after Care of Magic Creatures, although Hermione and Harry had a slightly different reason for their excitement: they were anxious to see whether Ron would be able to make a non-bear golem.  Harry idly wondered what form his own golem would take.  He somehow knew it wouldn't be an animal, and he doubted it would be shaped like a person, either.

Harry noticed that not only had the mud pile been refilled, but another new pile was next to it which was made of small pebbles.  Apparently they would be working on rock golems as well.

"Let's start with some review.  Please make your general golem form out of mud," Flitwick instructed.

Harry looked over at Ron, who said something under his breath.  Afterwards, he loudly intoned, "_Automatae__," and a figure emerged from the pile.  Harry grinned in triumph when he saw that it was a sleek tiger instead of the bear from last class._

"Weasley!" shouted Flitwick, "What did you do?  I told you to do the general form again!"

Harry cast Automatae distractedly at the pile, beginning to worry that he might have gotten Ron into trouble.

"It is my general form!" complained Ron, "I just said I wanted a tiger.  Watch.  Unicorn.  _Automatae_._"  Sure enough, a mud unicorn burst from the heap._

Harry didn't know whether Flitwick was angry or confused.  The charms teacher looked more distraught than Harry had ever seen him, and he finally asked, "Who told you how to select different animals?"

Ron looked a bit nervous and slowly said, "Harry."

Flitwick quickly turned to face him, but dropped his wand in amazement.  Harry followed the professor's eyes to his golem which had taken rest beside him.  Oddly, it was shaped like a perfect sphere.

Flitwick started breathing irregularly and shouted in a panicked voice, "Potter, tell the golem 'Disintegrate' and go see Dumbledore.  Now!"

Harry followed the orders without hesitation, never having heard Flitwick so nervous before.  He walked through the castle to the headmaster's office, wondering why the professor had acted so afraid of Ron and his golems.  "Lemon drop.  Cockroach Cluster…" Harry said to the stone gargoyle guarding the office, "Sherbert Sweet, Fizzing Whisbee, er... Pepper Imps."

At the last candy, the gargoyle sprung to life and admitted him.  "Problem, Harry?" Dumbledore asked kindly.

"I think I'm in trouble from Flitwick," Harry admitted, "He told me to see you."

"I see," Dumbledore said with a smile, "and what did you do?"

Harry explained, "Well, I figured out how golems were basically created by our beliefs.  So I decided to test it out and suggest to Ron that he could specify what animal he wanted by simply saying the name before he cast the spell.  He believed me, and was able to make a tiger and a unicorn."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and he said, "Ah, you did do something wrong, although you can hardly be faulted.  I must ask you to not plant any more suggestions about golems, though.  Filius has enough to worry about."

As Harry was about to leave, Dumbledore spoke up, "I am curious on whether you yourself managed the same feat.  Was your golem still a dog?"

_How did he know my original golem was a dog?_  Harry thought, and answered, "No."

Dumbledore smiled wider and said, "Indeed.  Which animal did you make?"

Harry answered, "It wasn't an animal.  For some reason Flitwick was worried about that, though."

Dumbledore's smile fled and he humorously asked, "What form did it take?"

Harry began to worry again and slowly said, "It was a sphere."

Dumbledore stood abruptly, surprising Harry a bit, and peered closely at him.  Finally, he went to the fireplace, tossed in a handful of powder, and called, "Minerva McGonagall."

The transfiguration professor's head popped out of the flames a minute later.  "What is it, Albus?  I've got class now."

Dumbledore quietly said, "I know.  But I've got a 15 year old orb wizard in my office and I want to talk with you."  McGonagall's eyes widened and she quickly withdrew from the flames.  Harry was growing more and more alarmed at what was happening, and it didn't help that McGonagall arrived in the headmaster's office in less than five minutes – it was ordinarily at seven or eight minute walk, and she had to dismiss the transfiguration class as well!

McGonagall walked over and studied him for a moment, before turning to Dumbledore and saying, "I'll want to see him an hour each night starting tonight.  And I don't want him in Charms for the next several weeks.  I'm sure Filius doesn't, either."

"Of course," agreed Dumbledore, "and you may handle the matter at your discretion.  We will need a cover story."

McGonagall turned abruptly to face Harry and strictly said, "You will not tell anyone about your new ability.  That also includes Weasley and Granger.  If anyone asks why your golem came out a sphere, you will tell them it is because you are inept.  The dog was just a fluke, and the sphere is just what happens when a person has no golem making ability."

Harry was on the verge of shock.  McGonagall was starting to sound like a character on the bad spy movies Dudley loved to watch.  "Excuse me," Harry ventured, "But I think Hermione will see through that.  She also knows about how golems are made.  She read up on them before class."

For some reason, the last sentence made McGonagall smile.  "Thank goodness for small favors," McGonagall whispered before saying to Harry, "Then I will talk to Hermione myself.  I will see you at 8:00 tonight."

McGonagall left, and Harry turned expectantly to the headmaster and asked, "I'm an orb wizard?"

Dumbledore sighed and said, "Perhaps we should start at the beginning.  The golem spell was discovered a long time ago, far earlier than Hogwarts was constructed.  It was a great boon – a servant to do your bidding.  Of course, it was made in our own image.  However, it wasn't long before the form grew and shrunk.  Some people liked the idea of short diminuative workers; others favored large impressive servants.  However, one wizard noticed that everyone always got what they expected.  Upon realizing this, he didn't know what to expect for his golem and ended up with a sphere.

Harry smiled at the similarities, and Dumbledore continued, "However, his sphere golem began breaking the old theory.  It could alter its shape.  It could let objects pass through it.  It became impervious to all the methods of combating golems at the time."

Dumbledore took a moment, and then said, "Needless to say, the Order of Magi – the equivalent of the Ministry of Magic – took steps to make sure this power couldn't be used for evil.  They created massive amounts of literature on how to create golems, all of which was skewed to lead the reader to believe they would always get a human-shaped form.  The only problem came from the American Indians, who almost invariably imagined an animal if they weren't primed for the human shape.  So the ministry changed its literature, and now everyone expects either an animal or a human form.  And every class in every school is purposely taught in a way which minimizes the chance of a person learning to do what you did."

Harry took all this in silence.  Finally, he burst out, asking, "Why do you try to prevent orb wizards?  And why don't ordinary wizards become orb wizards when they learn what's going on?  And why me?  Why am I an orb wizard?"

Dumbledore smiled and held up a hand.  "I'm sorry, Harry.  But I'm afraid you're going to have to talk with McGonagall about this subject."

Harry's brow wrinkled.  "Why am I training with McGonagall?"

Dumbledore smiled, "Because she's the only other orb wizard in the castle."

---

A/N: I apologize for the late submission.  My computer problem is much worse than I thought.  The computer repair team couldn't fix the problem, so it looks like I'm down to two choices – let them have it for a week or so to fiddle with it, or completely reformat the drive and start over.  Please bear with me on this – the next few submissions might be somewhat sporadic because of this.  Thanks!

Ariel: Thanks!

Katani: Thanks!

Bountyhunter: Thanks!

Beefywpac: Ouch!  You found a gaping plot hole!  NOOOO!!!  Ok, I'm going to have to rethink this.  I'm probably going to have to have them floo out of the castle to do this lesson.

Olivia: To tell the truth, I don't know what I'm going to do with Malfoy yet.  I'm not going to have him 'turn to the light side'.  But last trilogy I made him as evil as it gets and was almost lynched.  I'll probably put off a decision until at least the next story.  The wisp is going to be around for a bit.  And don't worry, the dance is going to be coming up – you'll get to see Ron is all his jealous glory…

Kaelli: Ok!  Calm down… :)

Lakergurl13: Well, I'd say snakes are probably magical.  Otherwise, a parseltongue wouldn't be that big of deal  (NO!  It's the man who can talk to cows! Run away!)  Oh, and Hector wasn't Voldemort's pet.  He was one of those animals Voldemort possessed in the Albanian forest (like a "dark shadow").  He just happened to be the last (hence his wife is still with Voldemort)

Sherman: Thanks!

Feel free to review


	10. Ghastly Powers and Voldemort's Diamond R...

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  Warner Brothers bought me out.

Harry left for the Gryffindor commons after the meeting with Dumbledore.  He looked at his watch, and saw that Charms had just ended; hopefully his friends would be along soon.  Sure enough, Ron, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Lavender, and Parvati all entered through the portrait and started to overwhelm Harry with questions.

"What was that sphere?" Ron asked.

"Why was Flitwick so worried?" Dean and Seamus both asked.

"What's going on?" several others asked.

Harry held up his hands and said, "I can't make golems."

"What?" Ron demanded, "You made one last class!"

Harry remembered the story McGonagall had told him and said, "It was sort of a fluke.  Dumbledore thinks I… well… ran out of power for it.  The sphere is just what happens when someone can't make a real golem.  I'm also excused from Charms for the next several weeks because I obviously can't complete the lessons."

Harry felt very proud of his story, and most of the others seemed to believe it.  Ron, however, was still skeptical, and asked, "Are you sure?  Your golem was pretty powerful last class."

Fortunately, Harry was saved by Hermione entering the portrait and saying, "McGonagall explained it to me.  Technically, Harry can make golems, but it takes him many years to build up enough effort to make one.  He won't be able to make another golem for at least seven or eight years.  Oh, and please drop it – I'm sure Harry doesn't want to talk about it."

Harry grinned thankfully at Hermione, although for a different reason than everyone thought.  Everyone besides Ron and Hermione left, although Lavender and Parvati patted him on the shoulder before leaving to their dorms.  Ron turned to Hermione and asked, "What did McGonagall talk to you after class about?"

Harry then realized that's why Hermione knew what was going on, and why she was late to the commons.  Hermione, fortunately, had an answer prepared.  "I needed to talk to her about the Death Eater attacks."

"Death Eater attacks?" Harry involuntarily asked.

"Yeah," Ron quickly said, "There have been sporadic Death Eater attacks starting early in the summer.  Still, there haven't been many deaths."

Hermione lowered her voice and said, "I don't think they're trying to kill people.  I think they're looking for something."

"What?" Ron asked in disbelief.

Harry quickly asked, "What do you think they're looking for?"

Hermione slowly answered, "Jewelry.  A lot of the muggle attacks have been centered around jewelry stores."

"I don't know," Ron ventured, "there have been a lot of attacks nowhere near a store like that.  And why would Voldemort be looking for a diamond ring?"

"I didn't say he was looking for a diamond ring!" Hermione huffed.

"When was the last attack?" Harry asked, trying to avert another row.

"Two days ago," Hermione answered.

"So that means," Harry realized, "That if you're right and Voldemort is looking for something, he probably hasn't found it yet."

"Why don't you go to the library?" Ron asked in a slightly sarcastic tone.

"Don't be silly," Hermione airily replied, "There are countless powerful gems.  How would I have any clue which one he was looking for?"

"It's not powerful," Harry pointed out.

"How can you know that?" challenged Ron.

Hermione looked up and said, "Of course!  Because a powerful gem wouldn't be at a muggle jewelry store."

"Then why is Voldemort looking for it?" Harry asked.  "I mean, if it's not powerful, why would Voldemort be looking for it?"

"I don't know," Hermione admitted.

Harry knocked on McGonagall's office door at 7:55 that night.  He was half excited and half nervous about the meeting with McGonagall.  He had no clue what he would be doing for the next hour.  "Come in," McGonagall's voice came from within.

Harry entered and was surprised to see her sitting on the floor.  He had never pictured the prim Transfiguration Professor sitting on a dusty castle floor.  Harry stood watching her for a minute before asking, "Er, Professor, are you going to train me?"

McGonagall didn't look up and merely said, "Sit down."

Harry sat down, and McGonagall didn't say anything else.  Harry waited several minutes on the floor, feeling extremely stupid.  Finally, he ventured, "I thought you were going to train me."

McGonagall finally looked at him and asked, "Train?"  It had a note of incredulousness, and she calmly got up and left the room.

Harry was even more confused, but followed her out of the office.  She led the way to a nearby unused classroom that had no furniture.  She waved her arms, and the room immediately became crowded.  All around, lifelike mannequins stood stilly, almost indistinguishable from real people.  Harry then noticed a small pile of dirt to their right, and McGonagall curtly ordered, "Cast your golem."

Harry did as he was told, and the pile of dirt became a spherical golem.  It wasn't quite as big as the one in Charms, but there wasn't enough material to make a larger orb.

"Tell it to attack," McGonagall commanded.

Harry was confused and asked, "How does a sphere attack people?"

"Potter," McGonagall strictly said, "I did ask you to wonder about how it fights.  I told you to command it to attack."

Harry grimaced and turned back to his golem and thought _Attack the replicas_.

The sphere came to life and rolled along the ground.  Suddenly, it jumped into the air and formed a giant blade which severed one of the heads from the closest figures.  When it landed, it leaped again, although this time it nearly split in two.  Two smaller balls formed with blades of their own, joined by a very fine fiber of material connecting the two.  Two more figurines were cut in half by the smaller spheres, and then the balls spun around each other, hitting some more.  After reforming quickly, the ball then threw a projectile of itself, about the size of a golf ball, at incredible speeds at dense group of the mannequins.  Several were crushed as the projectile ricocheted around, and Harry grew more and more alarmed as the sphere mercilessly slaughtered the few remaining models.

As the golem reformed back into a perfect sphere and calmly rolled back to him, Harry realized what he was capable and hunched over, involuntarily throwing up over his robe.  McGonagall softly put her hand on his shoulder and whispered, "Don't mistake power for training, Harry.  Can we sit now?"

Harry looked back over the crumbled remains of the figures which used to look completely lifelike.  He knew that the sphere wouldn't have acted any differently if they had been real, if they had been real human beings, and that scared him far more than Voldemort ever had.  McGonagall noticed his glance and waved her hand, making the room revert back to its barrenness.

"Not here," Harry stammered, finally answering her question.

McGonagall weakly smiled, and two made their way back to the Transfiguration Professor's office.  Harry mutely sat down across from McGonagall, and the wandered in his thoughts, aghast at what he was capable of.  Forty minutes later, McGonagall stood and said, "I will see you tomorrow at 8."  Harry numbly nodded and made his way back to the commons.

"Perhaps Potter would like to pay attention for once.  I certainly would be astounded."

Harry groaned to himself.  He never would have imagined that Potions could get worse than his first year.  Yet each year, Snape's sarcastic drawl grew progressively worse.

"Sir," Lavender pleaded, "his girlfriend died and he can't manage to make a golem anymore.  He's not having a good week."

Harry groaned again.  He would have been better off if she had let the professor's comment slide.  Snape, however, grinned maliciously and said, "I should say not, only killing off one person.  The last week he was here he managed to make Diggory and Crouch Sr. both die.  Of course, I'm not surprised that he can't make a golem – he can't even brew a simple levitating potion."

Harry didn't say anything, merely hoping that the professor's monologue was over.  Snape sidled over and loudly called, "So what boisterous form did Potter's golem take?  A rooster?  Seems appropriate, doesn't it?"

Ron bravely answered, "It was a giant dog.  And it was really powerful."

Pansy sneered and snidely shot back, "But for some reason he couldn't make them anymore, can he?  He tried, and all he got was a round ball of mud!"

Harry thanked fate that Snape didn't display any obvious displays of what that meant, and merely cocked an eyebrow.  "Well," Snape hissed, "I think Potter has wasted enough of our time.  5 points from Gryffindor, and it will be 10 if Potter's potion doesn't work."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief, and then realized that he didn't know for sure what the turn of events meant.  Obviously Dumbledore hadn't told the professor about Harry's abilities since he was surprised when Pansy mentioned it.  Did the headmaster have a reason to no longer trust Snape?  And would Snape tell Voldemort about his new ability?  Finally, what would Voldemort do if he found out?

---

A/N: I have to apologize, but I've been running into some problems with this story, especially the thread with McGonagall and the Orb training.  I'm not going to be updating as much – I've got to do some rethinking on the general plot.  I'm sorry about this, but it might be weeks between updating now.  On the plus side, I'm coming along well with 'Harry Potter and the Sphere of Madness' which is a sequel to my previous trilogy, and am going to try to update it on Sunday/Tuesday/Thursday.

Ninerings: Actually, I was thinking the exact same thing when I chose McGonagall to be Harry's trainer.  I thought about Dumbledore and Snape, and decided I'd go with the unexpected choice – the transfiguration professor.  Same thing with the non-lead additional characters.  I was tired of Mary-Sues, but I wanted to add some other characters to the cast.

Olivia: I'm not planning on Remus making an appearance, but he might pop in for a minor spot.  You can't blame Lavender and Parvati, though.  They're teenage girls going to school with possibly the most famous wizard of modern times.

Kaelli: Ok… you're calm.  I am now praying that you aren't near any sharp cutlery…

Katani: Ok… thanks!  But, what was so strange?

Lakergurl13: You're right about Flitwick and McGonagall being out of character.  I tried to portray their shock and fear about what Harry had just done, but I didn't do it right.  I should've at least emphasized that Flitwick and McGonagall were acting out of character, making Harry wonder just exactly what the sphere was.  I guess that's an issue for revision.  Oh, Hector calls Nagini his wife because Nagini _is his wife.  Leave it to Voldemort to become a home-breaker…_

Chaser: Your observation that Snape would make a good choice for the other orb wizard was good (so the pair would be forced to spend a decent amount of time together).  The problem: It's been done in almost every other story.  Like Ninerings said, nobody uses McGonagall.

Dumbledore: Thanks!

Beefywpac: No can do; the Imp apparated too!  ARGH!  Oh well, I guess when I revise they'll have to go somewhere outside the castle grounds.

Bountyhunter: You know, I hadn't even considered Harry's adventures in the Defense Experimentorium.  Guess I've got something I need to add to my outline.  Thanks!

Feel free to review


	11. The Sinking of the Ship

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  Warner Brothers bought me out.

_This is it, Harry.  Time to ask her._  Harry had been watching Cho throughout the day, looking for any opportunity to talk with her alone.  Finally, she left the Great Hall by herself after dinner, and Harry rushed to catch up.

"Cho?" Harry called after her when he was in the corridor and out of earshot from anyone in the Great Hall.

"Oh, hi Harry," Cho said, turning around.

Harry quickly stammered, "Er, I, um, want to ask you something."

Cho's face slowly fell and she softly said, "Don't."

"Don't?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Please don't ask," Cho said, "I'm not going to the dance."

Harry was crestfallen.  Finally, after a few seconds, he sputtered, "Dance?  No, I, er, was wondering who taught Defense before Quirrell."

Cho looked at Harry skeptically but said, "Professor Auckland.  She went crazy and tried to kill Snape."

Thankfully, Cho turned around and left.  Harry quietly made his way back to the Gryffindor commons, feeling extremely listless.  "How did it go?" came Ron's voice as soon as he slowly stepped through the portrait.

Harry grimaced – Ron had to be the worst at picking up body language.  After sadly shaking his head, he asked, "You ask Hermione?"

Ron scowled and said, "I don't think I'm going to.  She's going out with Vicky, remember?"

"Harry," Ginny called, walking up to him while blushing.

"Yes, Ginny?" Harry tonelessly asked – maybe the problem with reading faces was a Weasley family trait.

"Will you go to the dance with me?" she stammered.

Harry stared at her with incredulity.  Couldn't she see this wasn't the best time for this?  Harry curtly replied, "No."

However, before Harry could resume his conversation with Ron, Ginny stuttered, "No?  You mean…"

"No," Harry said brusquely, "I mean I don't want to go to the dance with you.  Ok?"

Ginny's lower lip trembled and she fled upstairs to her dormitory.  "That wasn't nice," Ron remarked tonelessly.

"I'm not in a nice mood, Ron," Harry replied.

Ron looked at him for awhile before saying, "Well, you should at least apologize to her."

"Apologize," Harry said disbelievingly, "As in – 'I'm sorry, Ginny, but I still don't want to go to the dance with you.'  I can't see that helping much."

"It would make her feel better!" Ron said, his voice definitely showing a tint of heat.

"This is not my fault!" Harry shot back, "She's had five years to get over her stupid crush!"

Ron stared at him angrily before coldly saying, "If you ever hurt my sister like that again…" Ron didn't finish his threat and headed up the girls' stairwell, obviously going to comfort his sister.

"Rough day?" Hermione asked from the corner, looking up from the Standard Book of Spells (Grade 5).

"Yeah," Harry sighed, plopping down onto one of the chairs by the fire.

"Good," Hermione replied, "You'll get no sympathy from me after that.  Maybe tomorrow Harry Potter will be here instead of you."  Hermione then picked up her books and went up to her room.

_All this over a bloody dance?  Harry thought to himself._

Harry woke up the following morning and saw that Ron's bed was empty.  He was a little surprised at this, since the red-head was notorious for sleeping in on the weekend.  Harry sometimes joked that he could tell the weekend by whether Ron woke up before noon or not.  He quietly got dressed and headed down to the commons only to find it empty besides Neville.

"Er, Neville," Harry asked, "have you seen Ron or Hermione?"

Neville replied, "They already went down to breakfast.  They must've thought you were already down there."

Harry inwardly snorted – surely Ron knew that he was still asleep.  Harry didn't bother with his bag – he only had Divination and Herbology – and set off for the Great Hall.

As soon as he walked through the giant doors, he spotted Ron, Ginny, and Hermione sitting together.  However, as soon as the three pairs of eyes met his, Harry felt the temperature of the room drop.  He slowly walked up, and the feeling grew worse.  Ginny was glaring at him angrily, which Harry had never seen before.  Ron's was even worse and Harry involuntarily cringed.  _No!_  Harry resolved_ I didn't want to go with Ginny.  I shouldn't be punished for that!  Hermione's stare was by far the friendliest, but it was still a good deal uglier than he had seen in awhile._

Harry stopped and said, "Well, I guess I'm not wanted here."

Ron didn't even bother with a retort, which Harry knew wasn't a good sign.  Harry walked along the table and sat in an open section, a meter away from anyone else.  Ron snorted with disgust as Lavender and Parvati quickly sat down on either side of Harry.

"Hasn't he had enough?" Hermione asked softly.

Ron savagely pointed to Harry, who was now being consoled by Brown and Patil.  "I'm sure he hates every minute of that."

Ginny made an inarticulate grunt and left the table without a word.  Ron looked back and forth between his sister's dejected retreat and Harry being surrounded by two women and left the table as well.  As soon as Ron left the hall, he bumped into a blue robed wizard without looking.

"Er, sorry," Ron said quickly.  He looked down, and saw that it was Cho Chang, and said, "Didn't see you there, Cho.  Now if you'll excuse me…"

As Ron started to walk away, Cho called, "Has Harry gotten over it yet?" Ron turned and simply shook his head.  Cho grimaced and muttered, "So this is my fault."

Ron heard this and quickly said, "No.  It's Harry's fault."

Cho sighed and said, "I wish he hadn't asked me.  Every time I think of the dance, I'm reminded of the Yule Ball.  And every time I think of the Yule Ball, I'm reminded of Cedric.  And… this is stupid."

"No," Ron gently said, "It's not stupid at all.  Nobody will blame you for not going."

Cho weakly smiled and said, "Thanks… er…"

Ron laughed lightly and said, "Ron Weasley."

"Thanks, Ron," Cho said and walked away back down the corridor.  When she rounded the bend, Ron slowly smiled.  He couldn't go to the dance with Hermione because of Krum.  But if he did this right, he could go with another girl and get back at Harry at the same time…

---

Hooboy, this is where all the various shippers out there flame-broil me…

DragonLord: Thanks!  Don't worry, this story WILL get finished.

Erinamation: Thanks!

Beefywpac: What is Voldemort looking for indeed…  Well, part of the answer will be coming up.

Lakergurl13: Snape knew about the orb wizards, but didn't know Harry was one.  Can't tell you why though.

Katani: I'm confused too.

Olivia: A bit of realism.  If I had the same power Harry has, I'd probably do the same thing.  The death eater attack explanation is coming up.  I'm glad you like the improved 'Nasty Snape'.

Micro-Chick: Thanks!

Kaelli: What?  You don't believe he's after a diamond ring?  Come on!  Maybe he met 'the one' and wants to pledge his undying love (literally undying too)

Feel free to review


	12. Icebreaking SPEW

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  Warner Brothers bought me out.

Harry was having one of the worse weekends ever.  Quidditch practices had started up, and Katie Bell was absolutely brutal – far worse than Oliver had ever been.  At 8:00 each night Harry had to go train with McGonagall – although Harry really didn't see how sitting and doing nothing helped out any.  And it most certainly didn't help that his two best friends weren't talking with him.  It was even worse than last year when Ron was mad at him, because at least then he could talk with Hermione.  The only good note was that a lot of the Slytherins were oddly absent most of Sunday.  Harry briefly wondered where they were, but realized that he didn't care.

Finally at dinner on Sunday, Harry decided he should at least try to sit with Ron and Hermione.  As soon as Harry sat down, Ginny glared at him and pointedly moved several meters down the bench.  _Not a good sign_ Harry inwardly remarked.  But although Ron glared at him as well, he stayed where he was, which Harry hoped was a good omen.  Harry looked back and forth between Hermione and Ron, who were both mutely looking at him.  After several seconds of awkward silence, Harry said the first thing that came to mind.

"Hermione, are you still working on S.P.E.W.?"  Harry could've hit himself.  _Good job, Harry!  What better topic to talk about to promote solidarity!_

Ron simply stared at him incredulously.  Hermione seemed to be startled by the question as well, and cut her answer to, "Er, yes."

After several more seconds of silence, which seemed to stretch into minutes, Harry said, "Well, I think, er, well, I'll see you two later."  He quickly got up and left the hall, still cursing himself for his excellent conversation attempt.  If he had looked back as he left the hall, he would've noticed a look of amusement that flickered across Ron's face, if only for a moment.

Harry looked up from his sitting position on the floor of McGonagall's office.  For the last several days he had been bored silly by basically doing nothing, but every time he was about to speak up, he remembered what McGonagall put him through the last time he broke the silence.

At last, Harry couldn't stand any more and stammered, "Er, Professor?  I understand that I don't need to increase my golem's power.  But are you going to teach me something, at least?"

McGonagall didn't open her eyes and replied, "I have nothing to teach you."

Harry was extremely confused by this.  Not only was McGonagall a professor, meaning that her job was to teach, but he didn't see why he was here if not to learn.  After another few minutes, Harry asked, "If you have nothing to teach me, why am I here?"

McGonagall still didn't open her eyes and softly said, "Stop thinking."

"What?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Stop thinking," McGonagall repeated.

Harry stifled an exasperated sigh and closed his eyes.  _Stop thinking, Harry.__  Easy, just stop thinking.  Harry thought about not thinking, until he realized that that required thought.  He struggled internally for another few minutes before standing up.  "Professor, I'm going to talk with Dumbledore.  I don't think this is working."_

As Harry walked towards the door, McGonagall strictly said, "You are not leaving yet, Potter."  She then continued in a slightly calmer voice, "I can see a more active approach is needed."

"Approach?" Harry asked, bewildered.  Had they been trying to approach something, because the only thing Harry had even come close to reaching was death by boredom.

McGonagall thought for a moment and then said, "From now on, you will be mopping the main entrance hall during this hour."  Harry groaned loudly, and McGonagall primly said, "Perhaps you will not complain next time."

Harry sat in silence until the hour was up, and then left back for the commons.  As soon as he had left the room, McGonagall tossed a fistful of powder into her fireplace and called, "Albus Dumbledore."

The headmaster's head poked out of the flames.  However, his long beard appeared to be burning as well, creating flickering patterns about his face and an acrid smell of burnt hair.  McGonagall was alarmed until she saw the twinkling eyes.

As McGonagall frowned, Dumbledore said, "Interesting new candy from the Weasley twins.  Flaming Follicle Fudge.  Of course, if Argus saw me…"

"Headmaster," McGonagall said, cutting to the chase, "Would it be possible to schedule an event that would befoul the entrance hall each night around 7:30?  It's for Potter."

Dumbledore chuckled and said, "I can ask Severus to reschedule the Slytherin Quidditch practices to end then.  I'm sure he'll agree to the cause."

At this, McGonagall couldn't help but laugh.  Knowing Snape, as soon as he found out Potter would have to clean up his team's mess, he'd most likely order them to get filthy as possible.  Dumbledore finished by saying, "And I will take care that the quidditch pitch is unnaturally wet in the evenings."

McGonagall sat down at her desk as Dumbledore's head retreated from view.  Of course, Snape would tell her that what she was trying to do would be impossible.  But Severus had a slightly skewed impression of Potter's ego…

Fortunately, most of the professors seemed to ease off on the workload on the last week before Halloween and the Hogsmeade weekend, which gave Harry a decent amount of free time for once.  After Potions on Tuesday, Harry figured it was as good of time as any to hand in his summer work.  He slipped into the 5th year guys dormitories and pulled his invisibility cloak off his pile of parchment.  Somehow he had managed to slip through the commons unnoticed with the pile, and set off to the headmaster's office.  When he arrived in front of the stone gargoyle, he took a minute before coming up with the password.  Harry smiled and said, "That's right.  Pepper Imps!"  Sure enough, Dumbledore hadn't changed the password, and the guardian sprung up to admit him into the room.  Harry decided to leave the entire stack to the side of the entrance and trust that Dumbledore would distribute the essays to the appropriate professors.

His task finished, Harry set back out for the Gryffindor commons.  However, before he could arrive at the portrait, he found Hermione pacing back and forth in one of the abandoned corridors.  Intrigued, Harry walked over with a small smile.  "Problem, Hermione?" he asked.

Hermione turned to face him, a dissatisfied grimace on her face.  "I think he found it."

Harry was confused.  "Who found what?"

"You-Know-Who!  I think he found whatever he was looking for," Hermione replied testily.

"But… But there have still been death eater attacks recently," Harry pointed out.

"Yes," Hermione insisted, "but they've backed off in intensity, and none of them have been anywhere near a jewelry store lately!"

"Well, is there anything missing?  If Voldemort found what he was looking for, then there will be something missing." Harry said.

"No," Hermione replied.  "The muggle insurance agencies insist that nothing was taken.  But I'm sure Voldemort would've been smart enough to conjure a non-magical replacement for it – the muggles wouldn't know the difference.  And the ministry isn't about to check every jewel in every muggle store to check on a hunch."

"Hermione, I'm surprised at you," Harry said, smiling.  "After all, you know which store the object was taken from."

"Of course!" Hermione said loudly.  "The last store they hit!  Obviously they wouldn't keep looking after they found it!"

"Still, that's going to be a lot of jewelry to search through," Harry admitted.

"No!" Hermione beamed, "They attacked some stores that didn't have rings.  And they attacked some others that didn't have necklaces or bracelets."

"So," Harry deduced, "we're looking for…"

"A jewel," Hermione finished.

Harry smiled.  "I guess I know what we're doing this weekend…"

---

Well, there's a little bit more about what Voldemort's up to…

Sherman: Yeah, I'm sorry – it's been done before.  I'm not trying to isolate Harry to make him go crazy.  I'm isolating him from Ron so they can have a big fight (I bet you can guess what it will be over…)

Lakergurl13: Well, Harry's not going to go with Lavender or Parvati.  But why would that be so bad?

MicroChick: Yep.  Ron's evil.  Very evil.  Hmmm… you know, I hadn't even considered Malfoy.  I think that Harry and Ron will have enough on their hands, though.  I haven't even gotten to the thick of the whole dance part.

Kaelli Karali: I'm not 'putting together' anyone – no ships, remember?

Katani: hehe, yeah, Ron's kind of nasty when he's ticked off.

Beefywpac: Thanks!

Feel free to review


	13. An Experimentorium Sortie

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  Warner Brothers bought me out.

Harry had settled for sitting next to Hermione and Ron for meals, but there wasn't much conversation.  Basically Harry and Ron stared at each other angrily.  Harry was about ready to leave after yet another silent dinner when the walls of the Great Hall burst with color.  Harry grew amazed at what he was seeing.  It was the inside of the Defense Experimentorium; Hannah Abbott and Ernie Macmillan were talking to a copy of Dumbledore.

"Please sir, just let us!" Ernie pleaded.  The students in the Great Hall grew more puzzled.

Dumbledore, or at least the Experimentorium's version, seemed to contemplate this.  Finally, with a quirky smile, he said, "Alright.  But I must warn you, you will have to face some interesting consequences."

"Fine," Ernie said, beaming.

Dumbledore disappeared, and the same translucent sphere descended from the ceiling, although it looked to be a bit bigger than the one Harry had seen in the defense class.  The point of that was made clear as both Ernie and Hannah entered.

Suddenly, the view on the Great Hall walls shifted.  It no longer showed the inside of the Experimentorium, but a sunny field.  The wind was gently tossing the grass, and there was a thick purple quilt lying on the ground.  Ernie and Hannah both sat down on the quilt, and Ernie said, "I've been trying to do this for a long time."

Several of the students broke out in laughter, figuring out what was going on.  Several others hissed, "Quiet!  I'm trying to listen!"

Hannah looked at Ernie and said, "I never knew."

Ernie looked down and honestly said, "I was afraid."

"Afraid?"

Ernie took a moment, and before he could respond, Hannah placed her hand on Ernie's.

"Go Ernie!" yelled Dean and Seamus from the Great Hall.

Ernie and Hannah's faces inched closer together, and both of them closed their eyes.  But when there was barely a sliver of space between their lips, Dumbledore's cheery voice called out, "Are you two enjoying yourselves?"  Ernie and Hannah immediately pulled apart and blushed.  The majority of the Great Hall groaned.

"Please, sir," Ernie pleaded, "Can you leave us alone?"

"Yeah, leave them alone!" shouted Fred, grinning from ear to ear, which caused the real Dumbledore at the staff table to chuckle.

The duplicate headmaster calmly said, "Of course.  I just want to show you one thing first."  Suddenly, an image burst forth in front of Ernie and Hannah.  It was of the Great Hall, with all the walls plastered with images of themselves.  The shock and embarrassment on the pair's faces caused the Great Hall to burst with laughter, which only made Ernie and Hannah's mortification worse.  Sure enough, within ten seconds, the Defense Experimentorium was empty again, and the Great Hall was rife with mirth.

Dumbledore stood from the staff table and said, "I take it there will be no more romantic sorties in the Experimentorium?"  However, nobody had time to respond because at that moment Ernie and Hannah burst into the hall.  Immediately, everyone launched into cheering; Fred and George loudly yelled "Way to go Ernie!"

The two looked mortified, although Ernie had a bemused grin as well.  Seeing nothing better to do, Ernie turned to Hannah and gave her a quick kiss, which made the room redouble in applause.

Hermione and Harry packed for their Halloween trip.  Ron declined to go with them, although Harry suspected it was because he was going.  The pair walked along the path to Hogsmeade, but instead of going to the variety of shops like everyone else, they made their way to the public fireplace.  Hermione tossed in some floo powder and called out "Exeter Public Fireplace."

Harry followed closely behind, and when he arrived, he was in a small shack.  Besides him and Hermione, there was only a wizened old man in orange robes sleeping by the fireplace.  "I didn't know Exeter was a magic town."

"It isn't," Hermione replied offhandedly, smoothing out her robes from the trip.  "But every major city has a public floo node."

"Ok," Harry said as the left the shop, "Where are we going?"

"Pretoria's.  It's only a couple of blocks away."  Harry and Hermione walked down the streets of the South England town, but the walk was far from memorable.  The sky was a complete gray overcast, and there was a cool fog which blocked vision past a kilometer.  To make the atmosphere complete, it was lightly drizzling, and Harry pulled his frayed muggle jumper tight about him.

Finally, the pair stepped into Pertoria's and looked around.  Everything looked pristine.  Glass panes surrounding the premiere gems were glinting from the over abundant lighting.  Each of the gems sparkled intensely, and Harry was amazed that this building was apparently the center of a death eater attack.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Harry whispered to Hermione.

Hermione nodded and whispered back, "The ministry helped restore it."

"Can I help you two?" a nasily woman's voice came from behind them.  The pair turned around to see a tall thin woman with far too much makeup.

Harry's mouth moved wordlessly – how was he going to explain that he wanted?  However, Hermione already had something prepared and gushed, "Yes!  My boyfriend wants to buy me a ring!"

Harry's mouth fell in shock, and Hermione whispered in her usual voice, "Stall her.  Give me some time to look around for jewels."

Harry grimaced and quietly hissed back, "Fine _Girlfriend_."

Hermione smiled mischievously and started browsing around.  Harry turned and followed the shopkeep, grumbling how he got the worse end of this deal by far.

"How about this one?" the lady asked, pointing to what obviously was the least valuable ring in the shop.  Even Harry could see that the gem was probably fake, and it was set by a material that only barely appeared like gold.

Still, figuring his job was to stall, Harry asked, "How much does it cost?"

"50 pounds," came the prim reply.

Harry was shocked – he didn't think the object was even worth half of Aunt Marge's five pound note.  "Hmmm…" he replied in fake thought, "it's not really what I'm looking for.  I'm actually thinking of something more around 300-400 pounds."

The wiry lady smiled wider and said, "Well, then, follow me."

_Yeah, you just go on smiling.  I'm going to get you for this, Hermione._

Three hours later, Harry was on the verge of sleep from boredom.  "Perhaps this is what you're looking for, then?" the tall shopkeep said, pointing to yet another ring.  Harry really couldn't tell the difference between the newest ring and the rest, but was prepared to try to find something wrong with it – after all, he still needed to stall.  However, before he could open his mouth, Hermione appeared behind the saleswoman and gave him a thumbs-up.

"That's perfect!" Harry replied happily, and then realized the shopkeep was going to be mad at them when she found out he had no way of paying for the ring.

Hermione, though, appeared to have thought this out as well.  "That's it?" she replied, looking disdainfully at the ring, "That's the best you could do?  You spent three hours!  I'm glad I mean so much to you!"  She then stormed out of the shop angrily, even rattling the door's window as she slammed it shut.

Harry did his best to hide a smile, and said sadly, "I guess I won't need the ring after all," and quickly ran after Hermione.

"Well?" Harry asked, after they flooed back to Hogsmeade.

"I was right.  There was a conjured gem – topaz, and about 3 centimeters across.  Voldemort must have taken the original."

"Let me guess…" Harry said exasperated.

"I'm going back to Hogwarts.  I'll be in the libarary," Hermione finished.

Harry said goodbye, and then shook his head.  _Hermione needs to get a life Harry thought as he entered Zonko's._

---

Hmmm… Harry and Hermione just went shopping for jewelry.  Argh, I can see the shippers coming back in full force.  _Help me!_

Kaelli: Calm down… Well, at least know you know he was after a 3 cm wide topaz.

Katani: To tell you the truth, I'm confused about the orb thing myself.  I still don't know precisely where I'm going to go with it.

Chaser: Why isn't McGonagall training him?  She is, but not the way you'd think.  To tell you the truth, I got the idea from a Dilbert cartoon (it's a long story)

Lakergurl13: I don't know if it's possible for everything to turn out ok now…

_"Ginny," Harry called after the younger Weasley as she yet again fleed his entrance._

_"What!" Ginny yelled, finally speaking her first word to him._

_"I'm sorry," Harry quietly said, and slumped into the chair behind him._

_"Oh, ok.  You're forgiven," Ginny quickly relented, and sat down as well._

_"Harry," Ron called out, entering the commons._

_"Yeah?"___

_"I'm sorry, man.  I was a jerk."_

_"Don't worry," Harry soothed._

_"Well, I talked Cho into going with you."_

_"Sweet!"__ Harry yelled, pumping his arms in the air._

Somehow, I don't think that would be very good…

Feel free to review!


	14. The Shade Scenario

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  Warner Brothers bought me out.

The Halloween feast was as good as Harry remembered it, but it just wasn't the same without being able to laugh with Ron about things they had done during the weekend.  And Hermione?  Well,  Harry was tempted to torch the library.  Hermione had spent almost every waking hour up there, looking for her mysterious topaz.  Harry wasn't too optimistic of her chances – there had to be a lot of famous gems to search through and even Hermione couldn't read every book in the library.

Unfortunately, a few hours after the good food at the Halloween feast, Harry had to report to the Entrance Hall for McGonagall, who was ready with a muggle-style mop.

"What?" Harry cried, "I'm cleaning the hall without magic?!"

"Of course," McGonagall replied, as if she couldn't imagine using magic for something like cleaning.  "I'll come back after the hour and see how well you've done."

Harry grumbled, assembled the mop, and got it wet.  Harry had thought the Great Hall was large when he arrived as a first year, but today he finally appreciated how many square meters of bare stone floor it contained.  He was barely a third of the way when the half past chime sounded.  _Well Harry thought __I guess I'm not going to finish it tonight._

Suddenly, the large oak entrance door was thrown open, and 7 muddy Slytherins faced Harry in their filthy green robes.

"No!" Harry warned, "You enter someplace else.  I'm cleaning."

"Cleaning, Potter?" Malfoy sneered, after taking a disdainful look at the mop and bucket.

"Yes, Malfoy.  Problem hearing?  Clear off!" Harry yelled.

"5 points from Gryffindor," Snape silkily said, coming in from behind his students.  "I don't appreciate you yelling at my Quidditch team, Potter."  Snape then turned to his team and vindictively said, "Head down to the commons, team.  I'll see you tomorrow at the same time."

Harry's mouth dropped, and the Slytherin team quickly walked through the main hall.  Where there used to be shining wet stone floor there was now a speckled sea of mud.  Harry glowered angrily as he saw that the Slytherins cast cleaning charms on themselves _after _they had passed through the hall.

"Well, Potter, I do say you should get busy," Snape whispered, and parted himself.

Harry resumed mopping, fully intending to complain to McGonagall when she arrived.

"You seem rather angry," Hector remarked, as Harry grumpily sat down in front of the wisp's cage.  The weather was just starting to turn nippy, and the fact that Harry didn't bring a cloak didn't help his mood any.

"Very good," Harry curtly hissed back, silently cursing the dark November night and dirty Slytherins.

"Hmmm," considered the snake, "maybe you're not as noble as I thought."

Harry took a deep breath, calming himself, and replied, "I'm sorry.  It's been a rough couple of weeks."

"And why is that?" Hector curiously asked.

"My best friend isn't talking to me," Harry softly said.

The wisp took a moment, finally replying, "I understand.  I didn't have anyone to talk to for awhile, either."

Harry looked at the greenish-brown ball and said, "I don't understand something.  You speak the same language as when you were alive.  So why don't you talk with living snakes?"

Hector blinked dimly a couple of times before asking back, "What was your first reaction when you saw the ghosts in Hogwarts?"

Harry thought back to when Nearly Headless Nick and the Fat Friar burst through the stone wall before they were sorted.  "I was afraid, I guess."

Hector laughed.  "Exactly.  But what stopped you from running away?"

Harry thought some more.  "I guess I was just curious."

"There are only two animals," Hector finished, "that are inquisitive enough to talk with their own ghosts: humans and cats."

"Interesting," Harry said, filing away yet another bit of information for his report for Hagrid.

As Harry settled into his seat for Defense, Seamus whispered to Dean, "Who had what?"

"Ron said Vampires.  Neville guessed Unforgivables.  You said vampires too, and I think it'll be minor curses," Dean responded.

Harry sniggered.  Ever since Dumbledore had told them that they'd be covering a broad variety of subjects, the students had been guessing what the next topic would be.

However, the four stifled groans as Dumbledore said, "Today we'll be covering Shades." – Apparently all four were wrong again.

Everyone turned to look at Hermione in anticipation of Dumbledore's next question.  Sure enough, Hermione's hand was quickly raised as the headmaster asked, "Does anyone know what Shades are?"

"Shades are invisible spirits," Hermione promptly answered.  "They spy upon the living and report back what they see."

"Excellent," Dumbledore said, smiling.  "Shades themselves aren't very dangerous.  Even the strongest shades aren't capable of killing anything.  But don't underestimate their importance – they can provide value information to dark wizards.  Now, the hardest part of dealing with shades is finding them.  Shades become visible momentarily when 'flashed'."

Most of the students became confused at this; Dumbledore simply said, "Watch."  An extremely brief green flash flew flew through the room – so fleeting that Harry wondered whether he imagined it.  However, there was something floating next to Dumbledore now.  It was an almost transparent green, and looked like a haggard old woman.  The woman's clothes were extremely tattered and she appeared to be gnawing on a deceased rat.  As soon as she noticed the attention from all the students, she ambled hurriedly to the door, but Dumbledore pointed his hand at her and said, "_Resolutum_."

The old woman fell on the floor and screamed piteously "I'm melting, I'm melting!" before vanishing.

A few of the muggle-born students laughed, and Dumbledore smiled.  "They usually don't die so dramatically," Dumbledore admitted.

Harry raised his hand and asked, "Are all shades green, or is it because you flashed green light?"

"Neither," Dumbledore explained.  "Shades can be any color.  Flashing them only works if you choose the right color.  Ron, will you flash a red light in the room?  And Terry, will you flash the room blue?"

Ron lit the room with a bright red light for a split second, but it was far slower than Dumbledore and several students blinked to clear out their eyes.  Terry cast his, and fortunately managed to do it a bit quicker than Ron.  Suddenly, there were two new 'students' in the room.  But instead of the Hogwarts robes, they were wearing red and blue robes more in the style of a dementor with loose hoods almost covering their faces.  Harry wished that they did, because he caught a glimpse of the most hideous faces he had ever seen.  It wasn't ugly in the conventional sense, but the emotions that they portrayed were even worse than Voldemort was capable of.  The two shades snarled nastily and tried to flee as well.  However, Sally-Anne quickly cast "_Resolutum" at them, and they quickly vanished as well._

"Excellent," Dumbledore said, smiling broadly.  "Now please follow me."  Everyone followed him, and it was soon clear that they were headed to the Experimentorium.  Sure enough, they were soon entering the doors of the mysteriously colored building.

"The Shade Scenario?" the replica of the headmaster asked.

"Of course," Dumbledore replied.  It was sort of surreal Harry had to admit – the four twinkling eyes and the two quirky grins.

However, instead of a sphere, an oblong shape descended, as though the sphere had been squished at the top and bottom.  The reason for this was quite clear, as there was room for the entire class within.

Sure enough, Dumbledore motioned them all in the sphere, and as soon as Harry entered the sphere the background turned completely black.  He could still see his classmates as they entered the sphere, but it was as if he was hanging in nothingness beside them.  Dumbledore's voice fell over them.  "The Shade Scenario.  There are 30 shades within an abandoned manor which you must hunt down.  Try not to let any of them escape through the main entrance."  Suddenly, the black space warped into dust covered oak paneling before Harry's eyes.  The class looked around and saw that they were in an extravagant entrance hall, although it looked as if it hadn't been walked in for decades.

Harry figured he might as well start the class off.  "I'll help guard the door."

Neville quickly volunteered as well, along with Lavender, Parvati, and a few of the Ravenclaws.  Ron glared a bit at Brown and Patil taking their place by Harry's side, but drew off with a group to sweep the house.

Harry and his group quickly huddled and decided how they were going to guard the door.  Sally-Anne came up with the idea for each of them to take a color and periodically flash it, and everyone immediately agreed.  After a short fight between Lavender and Parvati who would get pink, the group of 7 sat down on the floor by the large dark oak door.  Figuring he had nothing to lose, Harry flashed his red.  Neville flashed yellow right afterwards, and soon the entrance hall echoed briefly with brown, pink, blue, purple, and green.  Yet nothing out of the ordinary appeared.

Harry quickly grew bored.  He had been casting his spell every ten seconds or so for the last 20 minutes, yet no trace of shade had appeared.  Finally, 25 minutes into the scenario, a greenish old man appeared when Parvati flashed her color across the room.  All seven immediately yelled "_Resolutum_" finally having some excitement.  Yet that was the only shade that ever wandered to the entrance hall, and 10 minutes later an excited group of Gryffindors bounded in.

"We just met with the Ravenclaw team," Dean said excited.

"They said they've banished 16 of the shades.  And we got 13," Seamus added.

"Well, we got 1.  I guess that's 30," Harry responded, happy the scenario was finally over. 

---

Ok, ok, I know the Shade Scenario was pretty boring – but Harry can't have all the action all the time.

Darkhorse: Thanks!  To tell you the truth, I don't have anything special planned for Hector in this story.  However, if I do write a complete trilogy, he will play a role in the third story (I've got a few basic ideas for a 6th and 7th year pair of stories)

Erinamation: Uh… 'we'?

Beefywpac: Thanks!

Kaelli:  Thanks!  (I'm scared)

Micro-Chick:  Thanks!

Katani:  Haha, I'm glad you liked the jewelry store saleswoman!

Lakergurl13:  I'm assuming it's possible to tell whether an object is authentic or just conjured.  Otherwise the Gringots Goblins would have quite a situation.  Harry and Hermione went to Hogsmeade, but they used the floo network there to travel to Pretoria's.  I guess it doesn't make much sense that they wouldn't floo from Hogwarts.

DragonLord: I decided I wanted to have a doomed attempt at romance in the Experimentorium, but I figured that Lavender, Parvati, and Padma were too obvious.  So I went with the good ol' Hufflepuffs.

Feel Free to Review


	15. Flying, Ron, and More Flying

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  Warner Brothers bought me out.

"Harry, I'd like to talk with you."

Harry turned around, and tried to avoid wincing when he saw that it was McGonagall.  He apparently failed, because McGonagall remonstrated, "No need to look afraid, Potter.  Madame Hooch needs to talk with you."

Harry grew puzzled at this.  Why did he need to see the flying instructor?  Was something wrong with the Quidditch pitch or equipment?

Harry slowly nodded, and McGonagall said, "She's waiting at the Quidditch pitch for you."

Harry walked out to the end of the grounds, and saw Hooch's easily recognizable thin wiry figure, along with a student who was only a bit taller than her.  As he walked up to the pair, he finally placed the face - Clive Lewis.  It took a bit, since Clive had seemingly been avoiding Harry during the year so far.  Even though they were both in Gryffindor, Harry had only seen the boy a couple of times.

"Ah, yes," barked Hooch.  "I need your help, Potter."

Harry was even more confused, and Hooch explained, "Clive's been falling behind with the flying lessons.  I'd like you to work with him out of class."

Harry took a minute, mulling this over.  Of course, he didn't really have the time to help Clive out.  Between classes, homework, and the horrible cleaning sessions at night, he had barely any free time as it is.  But how could he explain?  "Madame Hooch, I..."

Hooch, however, seemed to know what was going on already.  "I've talked with McGonagall and she's willing to release you from some of your Transfiguration work if you help out."

Harry quickly agreed.  McGonagall assigned more homework than any other professor.

"Well, I should leave you two be, then," Hooch finished, turning to leave the pitch.  Harry faced Clive and saw the same expression on his face during the sorting ceremony.

Harry decided to finally ask.  "Why do you look at me like you wish I weren't here?"

Clive didn't say anything at first and merely grimaced.  "Because I do."

Harry was surprised.  "Why is that?"

Clive smiled, but it was more of an ironic one.  "I suppose you've heard of my father."

"Er, no," Harry admitted.  "Who's your dad?"

Clive stared at him, amazed.  "You've never heard of Ted Lewis?"

"No."  Harry looked at the profile of surprise on Clive's face.

"He was the Captain of the Kestrel's from 1967-1982."

"That's a long time," Harry admitted, "But... so?"

For some reason, Clive found this funny and let out a barking laugh.

Harry was glad at the turn and asked, "So what does your father have to do with this?"

"I thought you'd know him," Clive said, and then explained, "Everyone's heard of Ted Lewis - and everyone expects me to be just as good.  And then... well, everyone's heard about you playing Quidditch, too."

Harry finally understood, and realized he might not be the best choice for helping Clive out.  Clive pulled a piece of parchment from his robes and handed it to Harry.

_Flying Syllibus_

_Week 1: Getting off the Ground_

_Week 2: Straight Flying I_

_Week 3: Straight Flying II_

_Week 4: Turns_

_Week 5: Diving and Climbing_

_Week 6: High Altitudes_

_Week 7: Advanced I_

_Week 8: Advanced II_

_Week 9: Advanced III_

Harry looked at the list, and was slightly jealous.  "We stopped at Week 6 four years ago," Harry complained.

Clive didn't look very sympathetic at this and Harry said, "Alright.  Where are you at right..."

Harry stopped at the resigned look on Clive's face.  "Forget the list.  What can you do?"

Clive looked at Harry, and asked, "Forget the list?"

"Forget the list.  _Incendio__!"  Harry promptly burned the list in front of Clive's widened eyes.  "Now, what can you do?"_

Harry watched Clive carefully as he tried to fly levelly across the ground, but failed.  Yet Harry didn't think it was a lack of ability, but a lack of effort and willpower.  Clive didn't want to fly.

"You ok?" Ron asked the harried looking Cho as she left the Great Hall.

Cho turned around, tried to place the name, and finally said, "I'm fine, Ron."

Ron crossed his arms and arched his eyebrows, nonverbally communicating his disbelief.

Cho slumped down against the stone wall in the corridor, and Ron quickly followed suit on the other side.  Cho quietly said, "It's the dance.  Everyone's always asking me who I'm going with."

Ron tried not to smile with glee, and said, "Of course.  And they don't believe you when you say you're not going."

Cho looked at Ron, analyzing his face.  Ron kept his face neutral, and Cho hesitantly said, "That's right."

Ron could hardly believe his luck so far, and pushed it further.  "Maybe you should rethink, then.  Why not go?"

"I told you," Cho replied heatedly.

"Not as a date," Ron quickly said, trying to pacify her.  "I meant with a friend.  A no-risk type of evening."

Cho quietly mulled this over in her mind, and Ron tried hard not to let his building enthusiasm show.  "Terry's already got a date.  Francis… no, he's going with Susan.  Er…" Cho mumbled to herself, but Ron was able to pick up.

"I don't know," Cho said, looking up.  "Most people already have dates at this point.  I can't think of anyone who doesn't."

Ron put the final peg in.  "Now, now.  You can't think very far then.  Not even a meter past your nose."

Cho suddenly had a realization, although Ron had been shooting for this for the last several minutes.  "You're not going with anyone, are you?" Cho asked.

Ron tried hard not to smile and said, "Er… no."

"Well," Cho said hopefully, "do you want to go?  Just as friends?"

Ron pretended to think about this, but he was really relishing the look on Harry's face when he got to the dance and finally saw the consequences of crushing his sister like that.  "…sure.  I'll meet you down in the Great Hall at 8:30 on Christmas."

Cho and Ron shook hands, and as Ron walked back to the Gryffindor commons alone, he had an odd knowing smile playing across his face.  He'd finally get Harry back!

Harry worked blankly in the entrance hall, knowing that what he was doing was ultimately futile.  Any minute now, the Slytherin quidditch squad would walk through the doors.  Sure enough, 5 minutes later the oak doors were thrown open, and Draco leered at him.  Harry had to at least admire the methodical way the Slytherins went about the Great Hall.  The first day they went through, they walked pretty much in single file, limiting their mess to a relatively narrow swath.  Now, however, they purposely lined up side by side, spreading far more muck than before.  Harry shook his head after they left, and began to clean up the hall again.

Harry was looking forward to the weekend.  Because of the Quidditch match, McGonagall was allowing him to take Saturday and Sunday off from the useless cleaning of the Entrance Hall.  Also, he was looking forward to the match itself – and for the first time since he had been at Hogwarts, Gryffindor didn't play the first game.  Instead, Ravenclaw and Slytherin had already played each other, with Ravenclaw edging out their opponents to almost everyone's satisfaction.  Harry quickly ran out to the pitch before the game, wanting to get warmed up on his Firebolt.  He didn't stay up for long, though – the weather had turned chilly over the last week, and Harry didn't want to get numb before the game even begun.

As the two teams filtered in, along with a few of the early students in the crowd, Harry descended and dismounted from his broom.  Harry quickly peered over at the Hufflepuff seeker – apparently they appointed a new player, and Harry recognized him as a 4th year whose name he couldn't remember.  However, the new seeker went over and shook his hand with a smile.  "Hi, Harry!  I'm Norton."

"Hi, Norton," Harry said back with a grin.  Harry loved playing against Hufflepuff.  They, over any other team, didn't hold grudges on the game.  Even Ravenclaw could get nasty when they were playing against Slytherin or sometimes even Gryffindor.

"Bit nippy," Norton said conversationally.

Harry grunted and blew on his hands, deciding to pull out his dragon-hide gloves.  They made it harder to grab the snitch, but his hand wouldn't be much good if it was brittle from the cold.  Norton pulled out his as well.

Hooch arrived, and the crowd quickly found their seats.  Norton quickly went over to his team, and the 14 players took their places.  Harry looked around – the stands weren't as full as usual, but the weather would likely discourage the less enthusiastic from attending.

Hooch blew her whistle and started the game.  Harry followed Norton up above the action, peering every which way for any sign of gold.  Within a few minutes, the wind started howling up by them, which Harry was actually a little happy about.  Although the torrent sent chills down his arms and legs, it meant that he would be left alone.  Sure enough, the chasers for the most part kept at low altitude, and the bludgers stayed low as well, choosing to go after the group of 12 instead of the two seekers far above everyone else.  The only interruption to them circling above was the occasional potshot from the beaters below.

Suddenly, Norton dived at the ground, and Harry quickly followed him.  Harry was a few meters behind but was catching up rapidly on his faster broom.  However, when he pulled to the right to pass the diving Hufflepuff, he noticed that Norton didn't appear to be chasing anything.

_Wronski__ Feint Harry thought, and leveled off and turned around.  Norton kept diving, not knowing that Harry wasn't following him, and Harry suddenly saw a flash of gold on the other end of the field.  He quickly darted towards it, but he had to fly evasively since he was now on the same level as the rest of the players.  Still, the Hufflepuff beaters didn't notice him among the Gryffindor chasers and beaters, and didn't concentrate on him.  Harry quickly swerved around Katie Bell and Fred Weasley, and entered a final dive for the snitch.  A strangled cry cut from across the field – apparently Norton realized his feint didn't work – and Harry managed to catch the snitch in his hand, ending the game at 180-20._

For most matches, the house usually congregated on the pitch for awhile and talked about the game, but Katie Bell looked around at the Gryffindors pulling their robes tightly around them and called out, "Commons everyone."

---

Long chapter, but I decided to include the first quidditch match.  I think I'm finally getting the story on track, so I'll try for the original submission times.  No promises, though.

Erinamation: Oh, ok.  I guess I usually see it as 'whee'.  Thanks!

Phoenix Flight: Yep, you'll see the effects of the homework, but it'll probably be a few chapters.

Lakergurl13: It's kind of funny.  I throw together a lesson plan, and all of you manage to analyze it far better than I can!  To tell you the truth, I hadn't thought about the creation of shades, or whether non-evil wizards use them as well.

Katani: Thanks!  No, I haven't seen the 6th sense.

Kaelli: Thanks!

Chaser: Thanks!

Feel free to review  


	16. Attack of the First Year

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  Warner Brothers bought me out.

As Harry walked back into the Gryffindor commons after Divination the next day, he saw something he had never seen before.  Hermione was sitting by herself staring into the fire – usually she was off in a corner working on homework.  While she was apparently thinking now, it was pretty clear she wasn't contemplating her schoolwork.

"Everything alright there, Hermione?" Harry asked hesitantly.

Hermione grimaced.  "Yes.  I just got done talking with Viktor through the floo.  He can't make the Christmas dance."

Harry snorted.  "Well, I guess that will make Ron happy."

Hermione looked back at him and asked, "You didn't know?"

"Didn't know what?" Harry asked confused, "That Viktor can't come?  How – you just told me."

"Not that," Hermione explained.  "Ron's already got a date to the dance."

"Who?" Harry couldn't help but ask.  After all, he couldn't very well ask Ron since they weren't really speaking to each other.

"Nobody knows," Hermione said, "although Fred and George will tell anyone that will listen that it's Allison."

"Allison?" Harry asked, confused.

"Allison Woodward.  You know, the veela."

Harry couldn't banish the image of Ron dancing with a little first year – he'd be the laughing stock of the school.  "Well, then who are you going with to the dance?"

Hermione was thrown at the question.  "Well, I hadn't even thought about it."

Suddenly, Harry had an evil idea, not knowing Ron had the exact same idea several days back.  "Well, I don't have anyone to go with, either.  Do you want to go with me?"

"What?" Hermione asked in surprise.

"Just as friends," Harry quickly amended.

Hermione looked at him quizzically, and Harry couldn't help but joke, "Wasn't it you who brought me to a jewelry store to buy a ring for you?"

"Very funny," Hermione replied, shaking her head.

"Well?" Harry asked, "Or was there someone else at Hogwarts you wanted to go with…"

"Fine," Hermione sighed.  "But I hope Ron won't be too upset at this."

Harry nodded, but thought _I don't… I'm counting on it._

Harry sat down in potions, resigning to another hour of torture.  Snape was acting his usual self, but Harry wondered about this.  He knew that before him sat an 'orb wizard', yet he really hadn't reacted to it.  Harry looked carefully at the potions professor sitting at his desk and tried to decipher his motives.  Harry was pretty sure that Snape knew what an orb wizard was, but desperately wanted to know whether he relayed the information on to Voldemort.  Of course, he couldn't exactly go up and ask.

"Potter, I believe you should be working on your Teleporting Tonic. If you can't pay attention, I'll have to take even more points from Gryffindor, which I assure you your house can't afford."

Harry grudgingly turned back to his cauldron, wondering even more what was going on in Snape's mind.

As he left the class, he suddenly found himself under assault, by the most usual of means.

"Hello, Harry," cooed a blond-haired girl a foot shorter than him.

Harry felt his mind spinning a little and his mouth couldn't seem to find any words.

"You're cute," continued the girl, "I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me?"

_Of course I do!_  Harry's mind screamed, but another voice cut through the haze and coldly said _It's__ Allison and her veela charm._

Harry's mind battled, and he the only sound that escaped his lips was a tortured gurgle.  Allison saw this and gently put her arm around Harry's waist and whispered, "You're really cute!"

_She's the most beautiful woman I've ever met!_ Harry's mind cajoled, until his other half shouted, _She's__ using you!  And she's not beautiful – she's 11 years old!_

"Well," Allison purred, now tracing patterns on his robe with her finger.

Just as Harry was on the verge of mental collapse, a sound cut through the silence – it sounded like a door being shut.  For a moment, Allison lost her attention, and Harry quickly gathered himself and said, "No."

Allison looked a little upset at her momentary loss of focus and redoubled her energy on the boy-who lived.  "Are you sure?" she coyly said.

Fortunately, Harry was saved by another person entering the corridor.  Harry smiled with relief when he saw it was Hermione.  "Yes, I'm sure," he managed, and made his way over to Hermione.

"What's going on here?" Hermione asked curiously.

"I was asking Harry if he knew anything about Swelling solutions," Allison stammered.

"No," Harry said vindictively, "She tried asking me to the dance.  Or more accurately, her Veela Charm tried asking me to the dance.  But I said no."

At this Allison smiled.  "This time."  After these words, she turned and left.

Harry collapsed against the wall, shaking his head.  "Did you need something, Hermione?"

"Yes," Hermione quickly said.  "We're gathering a S.P.E.W. meeting."

"Ugh," Harry groaned, and then jokingly called out, "Wait up, Allison.  I'm coming with you."

"Oh, very funny, Harry," Hermione replied sarcastically.  "I can't believe I've let this go for so long!"

Hermione hauled Harry up from his spot, and Harry gamely followed along.  "Harry," Hermione asked, "I was wondering if you could help me with something."

"What is it," Harry asked, curious.  It wasn't usual for Hermione to ask for help in anything.

"Last month, did you notice the house points?"

"Er, no," Harry said.  "I usually don't worry about it.  Why?  Did we lose a bunch?"

"No," Hermione said in confusion as they walked through the dim corridors.  "We gained points.  A lot – around 150."

"Wow!" Harry said, surprised.  "Who gave them to us?"

"That's what I don't understand!" Hermione complained.  "I've talked with every instructor, and no one will tell me who gave us the points, or even who earned them.  And Dumbledore seemed to be rather amused at the situation."

_Dumbledore_ Harry thought, and then realized exactly where those points came from.  He involuntarily laughed.

"What!" Hermione demanded.  "Do you know who got us the points?"

"Er, no," Harry quickly said.  "I just thought it was funny that you've been thinking about that the entire month."

Hermione looked at Harry closely, wondering if he was telling the truth, and they both came to the abandoned classroom Hermione had decided to use.  Harry threw open the door and looked inside.

"Ron," Harry remarked dully, seeing the only other member Hermione had managed to wrangle into her meeting.  He guessed he shouldn't be that surprised.

"Harry," Ron replied coldly.

Hermione looked back and forth at the two of them and shook her head in exasperation.  "Let's get the first meeting of this year underway.  Treasurer?"

Harry sat a moment before he realized that he was supposed to be the treasurer.  "Er, nothing to report."

"Well, I guess we should get to open forum," Hermione authoritatively said.  "I had an idea on a new tact we could take with the organization."

Harry and Ron both groaned, but Hermione didn't notice.  "I've been reviewing some of the other humanitarian causes throughout the ages – I think we need to use some of their approaches."

"Of course," Ron deadpanned.  "We can duplicate their success because our cause is so similar."

"Exactly," Hermione brightly replied, missing the sarcasm.

"Er, Hermione," Harry cautiously said, "House elves don't want freedom."

Hermione's eyes flashed, and she said, "That's one of our goals – to educate them on their situation."

Ron looked confused and asked, "What is their situation?"

Hermione quickly said, "They work for no wages or compensation, and get very little respect for their sacrifices."

"But why?" Ron asked, "After all, that's what they want.  So how do you plan on educating about something they want?"

Hermione thought for a minute, before responding, "You're right."  For one brief and glorious moment, Harry and Ron thought that Hermione had abandoned her cause.  However, it was ended when she finished, "We first need to figure out what caused them to like their situation."

"No," Harry groaned, "Not the library again."

---

Well, at least Harry's being a jerk back to Ron, now…  This is scary.  I'm already submitting chapter 16, and I haven't even got to Christmas.

Penda: Hehe, I'm sorry.  Well, look at it this way – I'm shooting for having the trilogy done before then, anyway.  To tell you the truth, I don't know what I'm going to do with Ginny.  I don't think she's going to be a large part of the the rest of this story (I could change my mind), but I think she'll probably play a role in the next.

Kaelli: Yeah, Ron's a jerk.  But I don't feel sorry for Harry.

MicroChick: Thanks!

Katani: I'm not really a fan of horror, but I might rent it sometime.

Feel free to review


	17. Flying Photos

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  Warner Brother's bought me out.

All that week, Harry had been looking forward to the weekend.  Whether it was Snape's caustic remarks in potions, Trelawney's grim predictions in Divination, or even the occasional looks of pity from the Gryffindors after they left Charms, Harry was ready for a break.

Yet, when Saturday rolled around, Harry found the weekend just as dissatisfying.  By Sunday evening, he was pacing the dorms and commons, trying to think of something to do.  Ginny and Ron were busy playing chess and Hermione was off in the library again – Harry was unsure which group he'd rather avoid: two sour Weasleys or two thousand dusty tomes.  It was a close call.

But it wasn't even quite dark yet – he still had awhile before he had to report to the Entrance hall for yet another mopping duty.  What to do until then?  He decided he might as well go for a walk around the grounds.  He quickly got his jumper and put it on under his thick cloak.  It wasn't near as cold or windy as it was during the match with Hufflepuff, but he still didn't want to be on the opposite side of the grounds and have the cold catch up with him.

Harry, once prepared for the weather, set out and managed to catch the last glimpse of the winter sunset, and spent a few minutes gazing at it.  Yet the son was soon gone, and the grassy fields were bathed in a soft glow of dusk.  Harry was a little amazed.  It was December, yet they hadn't had a lasting snow yet.

As he walked down the brick path between the Castle's north end to the Herbology greenhouses, Harry wondered about the Slytherin quidditch team.  For some odd reason, the Slytherin team declined to hold practices on Sunday evenings, or on Sunday afternoons for that matter.  Harry was slightly curious about it - it wasn't like Draco to refrain from making more work for Harry.  But before he could come up with any ideas, he noticed a bright glow lighting the air around the Quidditch field.  Curious, Harry walked over the hill to the north and saw a large gathering on the pitch, which was lit by several points of bright light from above.

However, as Harry walked down to see what was going on, the group disbanded, apparently done for the night.  One of them pointed their wand at the sky and the bright lights illuminating the field vanished.  Harry toyed with asking one of the students what they were doing, but decided he could do it next Sunday.  At least he found out where the Slytherins all went on Sundays, as well as why they didn't hold Quidditch practices on that day.

Harry waited patiently on the Quidditch pitch for his meeting with Clive the next day.  His pupil had been still been performing poorly, and Harry was almost sure that it wasn't a problem with ability.  He'd know for sure after this session, and smiled to himself.  Clive trudged up the gently sloping hill to the pitch, and Harry called out, "Glad you could make it!"

Clive muttered under his breath, but Harry's smile didn't waver.  "I've got a surprise," Harry said, grinning even wider.

Clive eyed him mutely, and Harry pulled something out from his robes.

"Hey!  That's my picture!" Clive yelled, seeing what Harry had in his hands.

"It's a nice one," Harry commented.  He had asked for Frank Dvorak – one of Clive's first year friends - to help him out and swipe something of Clive's that he was attached to.  Apparently Frank chose well, judging by Clive's expression now.  "It looks like a good reunion.  Are all these people in your family?"

"Yes!" Clive said, reaching for his photo.  Harry, however, pulled out his wand and suddenly the picture started flying about the pitch, a meter or so off the ground.

"Stop it," Clive demanded, but Harry smiled.

"I'm tired of these lessons," Harry said, "where you don't even try.  So we're doing something a little different now.  If you want the picture back, you'll just have to catch it."

Just as Harry expected, Clive chose against the broom and tried his wand.  Harry was somewhat impressed, as the first year had a decent Leviosa spell under his belt - but he couldn't match a 5th year student by a long shot.  Clive growled and ran after the picture.  However, after a few minutes of futile sprinting, he angrily stomped back to Harry.  Harry, wearing a smile, handed Clive his broomstick.

Clive set off on the broomstick, flying hesitantly toward the picture.  It was quite clear, though, that he'd never catch it at the slow crawl he usually flew at.  Slightly panicked, Clive flew faster.  Yet when he managed to come within several meters of the picture, it changed direction, and Clive let out a worried yelp.  Harry was a touch worried as well - he had never seen him do a turn yet.  Clive gripped the broomstick tightly and managed to do a wide awkward turn and aim his broomstick back around at the picture.

Within 15 minutes, Clive was looking much better, although he still didn't manage to catch the photo.  He was flying nearly as fast as the picture (which actually somewhat surprised Harry), but his turns were still somewhat clumsy and he usually had to restart his pursuit when the picture changed direction.

All the fear seemed to have finally left Clive, and he was flying the school's Shooting Star at its fastest, actually managing to ride faster than the picture.  Even after the photo turned a few times around the pitch, Clive was still on its tail, and Harry snapped a quick photograph.  Sure enough, less than a minute later, Clive managed to finally catch the photograph.  As soon as his hand closed on the oak frame, Clive suddenly realized that he was flying very fast with only one hand on the broom and let out a high-pitched scream.  He panicked and slowed his broom down abruptly, almost flying off the front.  After getting the broom to the usual crawl, he awkwardly flew his way back to Harry.

"Good job," Harry congratulated Clive, who was looking very angrily at him.  "I've got a present for you."  Harry pulled the finished photo from the back of the camera and conjured a frame for it.  Clive's face split into a grin as he saw himself zooming all over the Quidditch pitch, actually looking like he knew how to fly.  "I'll see you next week," Harry said with a grin, and quickly left the pitch before Clive could change his mood.

The next day at breakfast, Harry looked up from his marmalade at the strangled cry Ron made.  The redhead was reading the Daily Prophet, and Harry looked around the hall for confirmation.  Sure enough, a lot of people were reading the parchment their owls had just brought and were also looking slightly panicked.  Harry turned back around and looked at Hermione.

Hermione didn't appear anxious, but rather was deep in thought.  She absently handed Harry the paper, which he quickly read.

_MINISTRY ATTACKED_

_Death Eaters attacked the English Ministry of Magic in __London__ yesterday morning at _9:34___.  The attack seemed to focus around the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts department and the Magical Archive annex on the south end of the compound, where approximately 40 of the black-robed wizards attempted entry.  However, the alarm was quickly sounded by the staff, and aurors arrived shortly and gave battle.  Fortunately, everyone has been accounted for, although sections of the archive are in disarray and the aurors were unable to apprehend any of the death eaters.  Arthur Weasley, a ministry official for the Misuse department was able to comment on the affair._

_"It was quite horrible," a dissheveled Mr. Weasley commented.  "Fortunately no one was hurt, and the damage was actually quite light considering their numbers."_

_Still, most agree that the ministry was fortunate on the results.  It is yet to be seen whether Minister Fudge will bolster security due to the recent string of muggle attacks or address the rumors that Voldemort has risen again._

Harry set the paper down on the table and looked at Hermione.  "Any ideas?"

Hermione sat another moment, clearly sifting over what happened.  "It doesn't seem right.  I can't imagine the death eaters would've tried to attack the ministry, and yet fail to kill anyone.  Especially with 40 of them."

"But they failed - they were pushed off by the aurors," Harry pointed out.

"I don't know," Hermione replied slowly.  "It looks to me they found what they were looking for, and simply left."

---

My brain is fried from my Scheme Programming test.  Scheme is the worst language in the world.  You can't do 1+2+3+4+5, you have (+ (+1 2) (+ 3 (+ 4 5)))  So if this chapter doesn't make any sense, you now know why.

Penda: Heh, yeah, I love Allison's character.  I might bring her in for a few more scenes.  I tried to make it so that both Harry and Ron are both wrong and right (you could make a case for either one).  I realize I'm not putting any interaction between Hermione and Ron, but it's mostly because Harry wouldn't witness it.  Once Harry and Ron stop fighting, Harry will be able to see the two interact.  I really like how your review starts with Veela charms, and ends with you trying to charm me into explaining the mopping.  All will be explained, eventually (hopefully)

Tima: Thanks!  You can plan on updates Sunday/Tuesday/Thursday, although there may be a few hiccups.

Phoenix Flight: Yep, the points were for the homework, but nobody besides Harry and the professors know that.

Erinamation:  Oh?

Sherman: I realize you really don't like the fight, but I'm trying not to dwell on it a lot.  To be honest, I like the idea, but I think I might have started it a bit too early.  The whole '_issue' will be over in a few chapters…_

Katani: Hehe.  The points were for the homework.  I guess I didn't make it too clear, but I'm planning on writing more about it later.

Chaser: Thanks!

Olivia: Thanks!  But don't get your hopes too high for Harry and Hermione.  The dance chapter should only be couple chapters away.  Hehe, at this rate, the story's going to end up 30 chapters long!

Feel free to review


	18. Answers, Followups, and More Questions

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  Warner Brothers bought me out.

"Why are you always out here talking with me?"

Harry opened Hector's cage and said, "What?  You don't want to talk with me?"

"Of course I do," Hector hissed.  "But why do you?  Surely there are others you could spend your time with."

"Ok, I'll be honest," Harry answered.  "There aren't many people that can talk with wisps, so nobody knows much about you.  Besides just enjoying talking with you, I'm gathering information so others can know a little more about wisps."

"Why?" Hector asked in confusion.

"I don't know," Harry answered.  "I guess we're just curious."

Hector laughed and asked, "What do you want to know about tonight?"

"Very funny," Harry replied.  "I'm not here just to interview you."

"Fine," Hector hissed.  "I'll ask the questions tonight, then."

Harry laughed.  "Ok, go ahead."

"You talked about being a parseltongue from an encounter with the evil spirit."

"Vol- I mean, You-Know-Who.  What about it?"

Hector asked, "What happened?"

Harry took a minute and then launched into the story every person he had ever met knew before he even met them.  "When I was less than a year old, You-Know-Who attacked my family.  He killed my father and mother who tried to protect me.  But when he tried to kill me, his curse rebounded and hit him instead.  He almost died, and spent 14 years before without form.  Anyway, Dumbledore believes that when he tried to kill me, he lost a bit of his powers inside of me.  That's why I can speak Parseltongue."

"Why did he try to kill your family?" Hector asked.

Harry answered truthfully.  "I don't know.  Dumbledore says there's a reason, but he hasn't told me yet."

"Very interesting," Hector replied.  "Yes, very interesting indeed.  I do believe this story could help snake-wisps learn what humans are like.  Maybe I should write a book."

"Haha," Harry groaned.  "Look at me, I'm spending my time talking with a dead sarcastic snake."

"Yes," Hector said.  "Others should aspire to your greatness."

"Ack" Harry said, looking at his watch.  "I've got to get to the entrance hall - I've only got four minutes before cleaning duty."

"I'll see myself to my cage then," Hector replied.  Harry looked confused, and Hector flew over to his cage.  Suddenly, the door flew open and Hector went inside.  The iron bars slammed shut again and Harry heard the unmistakable sound of the lock.

"What?" called Hector with a trace of humor.  "Did you think Hagrid can keep a ghost locked up in bars?"

Harry shook his head and hurried to the entrance hall, laughing at the odd sense of humor that his wisp had.

Harry sat down at breakfast the next day, and a few minutes later he heard the same sort of gawking cry from Hermione that he had heard yesterday from Ron.  Sure enough, she was reading the Daily prophet, but no one else in the Great Hall seemed alarmed.  He even saw Dennis Creevey read the paper and calmly put it back down on the table with a snort.  Puzzled, Harry waited for Hermione to finish.

Hermione finished reading with a knowing smile and handed him the parchment.

_Ministry Attack Follow-Up_

_Ministry officials have finished the cleanup of the attack two days ago.  Like was earlier reported, all individuals have been accounted for.  Also, the Ministry Archive staff has managed to restore the department to its earlier status with few problems.  A few minor books, scrolls, and artifacts were damaged beyond repair by stray spells, and only one artifact has gone missing - an amethyst that the archive assured us is not very noteworthy._

_Clearly the attack failed, and this writer believes we should all be grateful of the skillful handling of the affair by the Ministry aurors._

Harry looked up and said, "A jewel!"

"That's right!" Hermione said, "He didn't attack to kill people - he did it to get that gem!"

Ron appeared to be joining in and said, "But the Ministry Archives said that the gem isn't important."

Hermione quickly answered.  "The other jewel wasn't 'important' either.  It was in a muggle jewelry store, after all.  But Voldemort must want it for some reason!  I'm going to check the library - maybe I can find something before Ancient Runes in an hour."

She left the table hurriedly, leaving Ron and Harry staring at each other.  Neither knew what to say, and after a tense and silent moment, Harry said, "I'm going to tell Dumbledore."

Ron grunted and turned back to his toast.

Harry walked up to the head table and said, "Dumbledore, can I talk with you?"

Dumbledore smiled kindly and said, "Of course, Harry."

Harry looked a Dumbledore who was calmly sitting at the staff table, and he said, "I mean, in private?"

Dumbledore chuckled, and led the way to an adjoining room.  When they were both inside, Dumbledore conjured a diffuse light about the walls and shut the door.  "Well, what is it you wish to talk about?"

"In the summer and the first part of the school year, Voldemort led attacks on several muggle towns.  And now he attacks the ministry."

"Harry," Dumbledore said soothing, misinterpreting Harry's reason.  "Although you were part of what revived Voldemort, none of this guilt falls on you."

"What?" Harry asked, confused for a moment in what Dumbledore was talking about.  "No, I'm not talking about that.  I wanted to talk about the reason he's attacking those specific targets."

"Ah," Dumbledore said, although Harry could see a bit of the sparkle leave the headmaster's eyes.  "And what specifically do you want to talk about."

Harry shifted in his seat, getting the impression that the headmaster was dodging the issue.  "Hermione and I believe that he attacked the muggle cities looking for a jewel, and then attacked the ministry to get another one.  I was wondering if you knew anything about it."

Dumbledore took a moment to reply.  And instead of a concrete answer, Dumbledore asked, "Why do you think he's looking for jewels?"

Harry looked carefully at Dumbledore and decided to lay down all his cards.  "Hermione noticed that Voldemort's attacks seemed to center around muggle jewelry stores.  The only thing all the stores had in common were that they had jewels.  Suddenly, the attacks stopped on the stores - obviously Voldemort had found what he was looking for.  Hermione and I visited Pretoria's in Exeter - the last shop he attacked - and we found that a 3 cm topaz had been conjured to replace what was stolen.  Obviously Voldemort has the original.  And then he attacks the ministry and the only thing missing is an amethyst."

Dumbledore smiled at Harry's logic, and calmly replied, "Very astute."

Harry pressed the issue and asked, "So do you know anything about this?"

Dumbledore laughed.  "Harry," he said, "sometimes your curiosity is unwarranted, and it seems as though it's rubbed off on Hermione as well.  Yes, I know what Voldemort is after and why he sought those two gems.  However, trust me when I say that I've already taken steps to stop him from his goal and I ask you not to worry about this.  Now, I believe you have divination in 10 minutes?"

Harry took his cue and went back into the Great Hall, wondering exactly what was going on.

---

Don't you love it when I purposely avoid having Dumbledore say anything about what's going on? 

Chaser: Thanks!

Kaelli: Well… you now have no more answers than you did before.  Haha!

Erinamation: Thanks!  Maybe I should throw in a suspense chapter for you (ending on a cliffhanger, of course)

MicroChick: Yep.  Hermione's obsessed.  But S.P.E.W.'s going to be an important part of the story – it won't have many chapters, but it will be an integral part of the plot.

Lakergurl13: Actually, you shouldn't know what the Slytherins are up to (at least I haven't left any hints).  But you'll find out next chapter.

  
Feel free to review


	19. Gashes and Bruises

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  Warner Brothers bought me out.

Harry left the commons at 4:30 the next Sunday, intent on finally figuring out what the Slytherins were doing on the quidditch pitch every Sunday.  He hurried over the grounds until he arrived at the quidditch pitch, and was alarmed at what he saw.  There were two of them going at it with magic!

Harry drew his wand and hurried down the slight incline to the pitch, but grew confused when one of the fighters disarmed his opponent and let down his own guard.  It finally occurred to him - they were dueling!  He looked around, and saw that it wasn't just Slytherins out, either.  There weren't any Gryffindors, but there were a smattering of Ravenclaws and a few Hufflepuffs looking on.

"Potter," called out Draco's voice from beside him.

"Malfoy," Harry said back, without any emotion.  "I didn't know there was a dueling club at Hogwarts."

Draco drew himself up and said, "There is now.  Mine."

Harry involuntarily snorted.  "This is yours?"

Draco crossed his arms and smugly replied, "Yes.  I formed it up, gathered people, and reserved the pitch.  It's mine."

Harry was a little impressed - he hadn't imagined the annoying Slytherin doing anything like this.  Draco said, "Well, Potter, do you want to give it a try?"

Harry thought a minute, and the surrounding students began whispering.  All of the older students knew of the rivalry between the pair, and knew that any duel with the two of them would be good.

"What are the rules?" Harry cautiously asked.  After all, this was the son of a death eater.

"No unforgivables.  No curses Pomfrey can't fix."

"Fair enough," Harry said, and walked to the center of the circle of gathered students.  Draco followed, and the crowd began to chant, "Draco!  Draco!  Draco!"

"It appears you have the crowd, Malfoy," Harry joked, and then asked, "How do we start?"

Draco smiled.  "One of us casts a spell."

Harry was confused at this until Draco quickly fired off Expelliarmus.  Harry quickly cast the counter-curse, and the two began circling each other.  He was a little surprised at Draco's ability.  While he himself had dueled a few times, even against Voldemort, Draco seemed to be doing this naturally.  While they were circling, they threw out an occasional curse, but it was clear that they were merely testing each other, not trying to win.

"_Caedo__!" Draco called out.  Harry was confused for a minute - he hadn't come across this hex before - and he didn't react in time to dodge out of the way.  He gasped in pain - his cheek had a nasty gash, which was now dripping a little blood on the grass.  Harry raised his wand, about to cast a simple healing charm on his face when he noticed that Draco was about to cast another spell._

"_Expelliarmus__!" Draco yelled, and Harry had to abort his spell and dodge out of the way.  _So that's what you're doing_, Harry thought.  _You're trying to get me to focus on fixing one of your curses, and finish me off while I do it_.  Harry grudgingly put any thoughts of healing his cheek and tried to ignore the stabbing pain._

"_Caligo__," Harry called, but Draco managed to block almost all of it.  While Draco was shaking his head from the fringe hit from the dizziness charm, Harry quickly cast "__Offensionis__," which knocked Draco to the ground.  Draco looked back up and quickly cast "__Caedo" again, only this time Harry managed to dodge in time._

While Harry was leaping out of the way of Caedo, Draco quickly got to his feet, and the pair began circling around each other with renewed energy and Harry trying to ignore his injury.

"_Inflamare__!" Draco yelled, and Harry tried leaping out of the way, which wasn't that bright of an idea with billowing Hogwarts robes on.  The tail end of his black outfit got hit and burst into flames._

Harry looked at Draco, and realized the Slytherin was trying to get him to waste his time putting out the flames so he could get a disarming charm through.  Instead of casting Gelare on himself, Harry cast "_Caligo" twice at Draco.  While Draco was dodging the spells, Harry rolled along the ground, smothering the fire in the moist Quidditch grass._

Yet again the two looked at each other, circling around, and both had hungry looks in their eyes.  Oddly, Draco wasn't casting a spell, and Harry was wondering what he was waiting for.  Harry decided to try the Offensionis again, only this time with as much power as he could manage.  But as he was casting it, Draco took the opportunity to shoot "_Stupefy._"  The spells passed through each other, and Harry fell to the ground, stunned.

When he finally woke up and again felt the stabbing pain in his cheek, he saw Draco dusting himself off, bruised through his entire face and arms.  Harry was helped up by a member of the crowd, and was then amazed by Draco bowing to him.

Harry realized the duel was over and bowed back.  Immediately, the crowd went into a frenzied cheering, helped by the fact that the Slytherins were overjoyed that Draco had managed to best Harry in the event.

Draco laughed and walked over to him, giving him his wand back.  "Blast you, Potter.  You're not supposed to bruise me up like this!"

"What about my cheek, Malfoy?" Harry shot back, unsure exactly what was up with Draco.

"Easy enough.  Hilda?"

Harry was confused, but an elder Slytherin - Harry couldn't remember if she was a 6th or 7th year - walked up to both from the center.  She raised her wand, and Harry was a tad worried, until she cast a complex healing charm on him and Draco at the same time.

Draco laughed again.  "Have you ever seen a Slytherin in the hospital, Potter?"

Harry couldn't help but laugh.  "We need her in Gryffindor."

"I don't think so," Draco said simply.

"To tell you the truth, I'm surprised," Harry admitted.  "I didn't think a Slytherin would ever heal me."

"Don't let it get to your head, Potter," Malfoy replied.  "She only healed you because you were next to me.  Anyway, don't you think you should be getting back to the castle?  You have cleaning duty in 15 minutes."

Harry groaned, and set back off for Hogwarts, although deciding he'd have to pay the quidditch pitch a visit each sunday from now on.

Several days later, Harry was yet again waiting on the Quidditch pitch for Clive.  Yet he didn't expect the sour look on Clive's face.  However, the reason was quite clear as he was handed a note.

_Harry,_

_I heard that you were helping my son with his flying, and he couldn't be in better hands.  You're one of the best flyers I've ever seen (apart from myself, of course) and I'm sure you can help him get on the quidditch team next year.  I've drawn up where I think he should be, and I'd much appreciate it if you could have taught him the Sloth Grip Roll, Wronski Feint, Looping, and Reverse Looping in addition to the standard first year lesson plan.  I look forward to watching everything he's learned by the end of the year._

_- Ted Lewis_

Harry read the letter over incredulously.  Even the polite words didn't mask much, and Harry couldn't help but inwardly chuckle at the pompous letter.  "Do you know incendio?" Harry asked, while smiling and handing the note back to Clive.

Clive immediately broke out into a grin and gladly burned up the letter.

Harry reached into his robes and pulled out a small pad of sketch paper.  Clive's good mood abruptly soured again.  "So you stole my drawings this week."

Harry smiled wider.  "Of course.  They're pretty good.  It'd be a shame if you didn't get them back."  Harry then sent the tightly tied pile of sketches flying through the air, and this time they didn't stay close to the ground, but rose as far as 25 meters off the ground.

Clive pulled out his wand and said, "_Finite Incantim_."

"Nice try," Harry said, "But it's Finite Incantatem.  And you're not supposed to learn that until 2nd year."

"_Finite Incantatem," Clive said, trying the spell again.  Harry felt a bit of a tug on his moving the pictures, but Clive didn't have nearly enough experience or power yet to stop the mobile spell.  "Hmph." Clive turned back to Harry, "I asked Flitwick how to stop the leviosa spell from someone else after class."_

"This isn't a charms lecture," Harry said angrily.  "Now do you want the sketches back or not?"

Clive grimaced and set off on the broomstick.

---

Yes, yes, I realize the duel-club idea has been beat to death by countless stories.  I'll try to keep mine different.  And I don't think I've ever seen Malfoy defeat Harry in the fanfiction duels, even though Malfoy would undoubtedly have more experience in that type of thing.

Sorry about the slight delay with the posting.  I'd give you a good excuse, but I was just really lazy.  Sorry.

  
Next chapter: the dance…

Kaelli: Haha, yeah, I know.  But the details will trickle out.  Give it time.

Lakergurl13: I only read the Lord of the Rings for the first time over the last several months, and I've got to say that it's not what I expected.  It's a bit hokey at times (will those hobbits EVER stop singing?) but I'm a fan.  Maybe someday I'll try a LOTR fic.

Katani: Thanks!

Beefywpac: Thanks!

MicroChick: Hmmm… well, I can't tell you whether a jewel is at Hogwarts or not.  Don't worry, the gems are only the first visible part of the 'Legion of the Shadow' plot – more details about it will be trickling in – from some unlikely places…

CastusAlbusCor: Talk about dedication!  Don't worry about the updates – I'm usually averaging 3 a week.  Oh, and if you want, you can check out the trilogy – it's over 100 thousand words, so it'll keep you busy for awhile :)

Olivia: Don't worry – the dance is next chapter, so either they'll make up next chapter, or be worse off.  Sorry, but I'm not going to explain everything, even as a scene with only Dumbledore and McGonagall.  Just be patient, the answers will come…

Dragonlord: Thanks!  I didn't even think of that being a cliffhanger, but to each their own.

Smegul:  YES!  I love the substantive suggestive reviews!  First off, I have to admit, the last few chapters have been 'clean-up' – getting all the misc. parts that have to happen before Christmas out of the way.  I might have to look over the order of the sections – see if I can change it around or throw some new stuff in to make it more exciting.  But don't worry, the pace should be speeding up now. 

About the following Harry Point – excellent point.  I've been trying to keep this entirely Harry's PoV, but I couldn't figure out how to explain what Ron was doing and still have Harry be surprised at the dance without shifting the viewpoint.

Yeah, I've kept the Harry/Ron thing for a little too long.  It was my fault for starting it too soon.  But it will all come to a climax next chapter.  Yet another thing to look at if I rewrite.

There is no h/hr (come on please) – Harry's going with Hermione to get back at Ron – not because he's interested in her.  I think the whole ff.net has been ship-overrun, to tell you the truth.

Don't apologize for the review – it's probably one of the best I've ever received.  And if you see anything else that I should work on, please point it out.  THANKS!

Feel free to review


	20. The Dance

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  Warner Brothers bought me out.

Harry had been waiting for this day for months now.  It was finally Christmas day, and Harry was looking forward to moment of revenge.  He was glad that Ron had left the commons early that evening - it would make it that much easier to surprise him when he arrived at the Great Hall with his 'date'.  Harry absently looked at his watch, anxious for Hermione to be ready, although he was surprised at Hermione's late start at preparation - last year she had spent a few hours fussing over the Yule Ball, this year she started preparing only 15 minutes before the dance began.  The reason was quite clear as she exited her dorms.  She was dressed very plainly in a simple brown dress – which didn't look much different from her usual Hogwarts robes, and she wasn't sporting the sleek hair she had last year.  She looked pretty much as she did during a Hogsmeade weekend, Harry had to admit.  "Ready?" Harry asked from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes," Hermione replied, and the pair left the commons through the portrait.

Harry walked his way to the Great Hall, every moment building up to the instant where Ron would see who his date was.  Yet as soon as he stepped into the Great Hall, his entire body seemed to freeze.  There was Ron, sitting right next to Cho!  Harry's mouth fell and he tried to make sense of what was happening, and missed the moment he had been looking forward to when Ron noticed him and Hermione.

"Is something wrong?" Hermione asked, seeing the odd look on Harry's face.

"Nothing," Harry said shortly.  "Do you want to dance?"

"Er," Hermione said confusedly, "Usually you wait for music - the dance hasn't started yet."

"Er, well," Harry stammered.

"There's Ron!" Hermione said, finally seeing the redhead.  Hermione tugged Harry along, and Harry soon found himself staring at his ex-best-friend sitting next to the girl of his dreams.

"Hi Harry," Cho said cautiously.

"Er, hi Cho," Harry replied listlessly.

The group of four sat around in an awkward silence, until Hermione broke forth, "Nice decorations, don't you think Cho?"

"Very nice," Cho quickly said, "I really like the snow flakes."

Despite the girls' desperate attempt at conversation, silence fell again.  Finally, Hermione said, "Well, we'll see you two later.  Enjoy the dance!"

As she and Harry walked away, Hermione hissed in his ear, "What is wrong with you tonight, Harry?"

"Nothing," Harry replied tonelessly.

"Nothing?" Hermione asked skeptically.

Harry was saved from answering by the first song flowing over the crowd.  Hermione shook her head and the two began to dance.  Dancing with Hermione was nothing like dancing with Parvati, Harry immediately noticed.  Parvati was extremely forward, and Harry remembered her leaning against him during the first slow song last Yule Ball; Hermione, on the other hand, didn't even bump against him the entire song and no point of their bodies touched the other besides their hands.  Harry was glad though - for some reason, dancing with Hermione was like dancing with, well, a sister.  If it hadn't been for Ron, he wouldn't have even considered asking her to the dance.

Harry looked over her shoulder at Ron, who was dancing along with Cho.  Although in truth the pair were hardly dancing closer than Harry and Hermione were, in Harry's eyes it looked as if they were meshed together.  All throughout the next song as well, Harry shot glances over at Ron and wondered when they'd get a room.  There were practically entwined!

"Something wrong?" Hermione asked, with a tint of anger in her voice.

"No.  Nothing's wrong," Harry quickly replied, looking back at his date.

"Then why are you constantly glaring at Ron?" Hermione asked sharply.

"I am not constantly glaring at Ron!" Harry said, and then more softly said, "Let's just dance."

A slow dance song started up, and Hermione went to hold Harry's hand again.  However, Harry decided he'd have to dance a little more directly he if wanted to rile Ron up.  So instead of lightly resting his hands on Hermione's hips, he gently pulled her towards him.

"Harry, I'd rather not," Hermione whispered.

"Come on, Hermione," Harry softly pleaded.

Suddenly, Hermione's face lit up, and she glowered at Harry and crossed her arms.  "I can't believe it!" she hissed angrily.

"What?" Harry asked, not liking the recent turn of events.

"I can't believe it took me until now to figure out what was going on!  I can't believe you two!" Hermione trembled, and then crossed her arms in obvious anger which was apparent to anyone with 20 meters.

A cold laugh came from the right, and Harry looked over to see Ron.  However, seconds later he was slapped hard by Cho, who then stormed out of the hall without a word.  Ron looked around at everyone staring at him and quickly left the dance as well.

"We're leaving," Hermione said stonily, and turned to the entrance.

Harry and Hermione walked to the Gryffindor commons in silence; Hermione was striding angrily while Harry was at her heels trying to think of something to say.  However, he couldn't come up with anything before they reached the portrait, and before Hermione gave the password she turned back around to face Harry.

"You don't deserve it, but I didn't slap you back there in front of everyone."  She stood a minute, and Harry got the definite impression that she was still aching to hit him.

Harry watched as she entered the portrait, and waited a few minutes to enter himself, only to find yet another Gryffindor angrily staring at him.

"You... what the...why?!" Ron angrily sputtered incoherently, although Harry knew perfectly well what he was talking about.

"You're no better!" Harry yelled.  "You asked Cho only because you knew I liked her!  How hard did you have to work to convince her to go to the dance?"

"At least she doesn't have a boyfriend!  I didn't ask Hermione because she's going out with Vicky!"

"Viktor couldn't come!" Harry shouted.  "But if you weren't so pig-headed and actually talked to her about it, you'd already know that!"

"She was free for the dance?" Ron wondered, before remembering his anger.  "And you took quick advantage of that, now, didn't you!"

"You had already asked Cho when I found out!" Harry viciously pointed out.

"But you didn't know that, did you?" Ron said angrily.  "Now Hermione's not even going to talk with me, anymore!"

Despite everything, Harry slumped down in one of the chairs next to the fire, his anger finally spent.  "Well, at least you're not alone.  I doubt Cho will give me the time of day anymore, either."

Ron looked at Harry for a minute and more calmly said, "Yeah, well, at least Hermione didn't smack you."

"Oh, trust me Ron, she wanted to."

Ron slumped down in the chair next to him, having a grim sort of smile on his face.  "How in bloody hell did this get started, anyway?"

As if on cue, the portrait swung open and admitted Ginny and Neville.  Neither appeared to notice Harry or Ron, and Neville gave Ginny a kiss on the cheek.

"I had a wonderful time, Neville," Ginny said, and gave him a quick kiss back.  Ginny walked up to her dorms, and Neville walked up the opposite stairway to his, humming along the way.  As soon as both the doors shut, Harry and Ron immediately burst into laughter.

---

Sorry for the late submission (again) of this chapter.  Hopefully I'll get back into my groove.

Lakergurl: You bet – Draco was due for a win :)

Actually, I've read the three LOTR books and the hobbit.  Ok, yes, they do stop singing in Mordor.  But about every other scene they look back at the good ol' times (when they got to sing).  Don't get me wrong, I love the books – they're just not what I expected.

Popo: Thanks!

KittyDooter: Thanks!

CastusAlbus: Wow… simply wow.  It looks like you've now ready pretty much everything I've written in less than a week, and my stats say it's 170k words…

Phoenix Flight: Poor Clive… yeah, it's going to be hard to resist the temptation to have him 'overcome all odds' and be a quidditch player in his third year… :)

Erinamation: Well, alright!

Katani: Yeah, I looked over the chapter, and Draco could be construed as being OOC/Nice.  It isn't some plot device I'm going to use later, it was just a mediocre portrayal on my part.  Something for revision (if I ever get around to it… I'm still revising the Two Draughts…)

Beefywpac: Haha, consider him dead within the next chapter…  No, I still don't know what I'm going to do about Draco.  Maybe I'll just have him fade into the background, just to annoy you even more :)

MicroChick: Sorry to disappoint, but Draco wasn't supposed to be nice – like I told Katani, it was a somewhat disappointing portrayal on my part.  Good suggestion about the dueling scene!  You're absolutely right – I should add some more specific details.  Clive and the Orb Wizard aren't going to play the biggest parts in the story.  Technically, if you want to trim this story down to the essential plot, it will involve the Gem Thefts, SPEW, Legion of the Shadow, and possibly the dance (because of how the main characters interact).  However, the misc. sections will probably make a return throughout the next two stories if I write them.

Chaser: Thanks!

Feel free to review


	21. Shadow War

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  Warner Brothers bought me out.

Harry was glad to have finally made up with Ron, but now the two had a problem with Hermione.  Both walked on eggshells around her, not sure how to broach the subject of the dance.

Hermione showed up again and stared down at the pair playing chess in the corner of the commons.

"Need something, Hermione?" Harry asked, craning his head up.

"Yes," she replied curtly.  "We're having an S.P.E.W. meeting now."  Harry and Ron looked at each other, but neither had the heart to disagree, especially after what happened on Christmas.

"Well?" Hermione asked, and Harry looked up at her.  He could swear there was a faint trace of a smug smile on her face.  _She knows we can't very well disagree with her _Harry thought.

"Fine," Harry sighed, wondering how many S.P.E.W. meetings he'd have to go to before he wouldn't feel guilty.  Ron and Harry followed the bushy haired Gryffindor to the same classroom as before, only when the door was thrown open, Harry and Ron saw it was already occupied.

"Dobby," greeted Harry, mixed with cheer and anxiety.  It didn't bode well to have Hermione and Dobby in the same room when the former was on an S.P.E.W. rampage.

"Harry Potter," squeaked Dobby enthusiastically.  "Harry Potter comes to visit Dobby and he brings his Weezey, too!"

"Hi, Dobby," Ron said somewhat softly, obviously seeing the same danger as Harry.

"Dobby, what are you doing?" Harry asked.

"Dobby is just cleanings up, sirs."  The house-elf finished up quickly, moving almost too rapidly to see, and then disappeared, obviously moving back to the kitchens or the next room to clean.

"Are we going to start?" Harry asked, not because he was anxious for the meeting to begin, but because of the odd look on Hermione's face.

"Of course."  Yet as Hermione said this, she was still staring ponderously at the spot where Dobby had just left from.  "I did some research in the library, and found some interesting information.

Ron groaned; Hermione ignored him and continued, "Apparently the elves used to be a regal people, but decayed into the state they're in now."

"What?" Harry asked, "So they had some sort of curse placed on them?"

"I don't think so," Hermione slowly replied.  "It was some sort of aftermath from the Shadow War, but I didn't see anything that pointed to a curse."

"Shadow War?" Ron sat up, intrigued.

"So, the elves did this to themselves?" Harry asked.

"I don't know," Hermione replied.  "All this happened so long ago, there's not really a complete picture of what happened."

"Well, then tell us what you know," Ron said.

Hermione shifted in her seat and closed her eyes, recalling everything she could remember.  "Elves used to be respected by men – they even had their own government.  But there came this danger – I don't know what exactly – but an immense war was fought.  It was called the Shadow War, so it was probably some sort of battle against evil.  Anyway, it was at the very closing of the war that something happened at the Elves' council.  For some reason, the council disbanded itself, throwing the entire elven race into chaos."

"What?" Harry asked. "If the elves were so noble," he argued, "surely they'd be able to reform a new government."

"I think it had to do with the council itself," Hermione guessed.  "They were the most respected of the entire race.  Something happened there that went beyond simple disbandment."

"Well, what?" Ron asked.

"I don't know, Ron," Hermione answered.  "This happened over 10,000 years ago – there aren't many records of that era that have survived!"

"But, isn't this bad?" Harry asked.  "I mean, if some outside force made the house-elves who they are today, we could just have them rally against it.  But if they did it to themselves, what are we supposed to do?"

"I need to find out specifically what happened at that council," Hermione decided.  Ron groaned softly as Hermione finished, "I'll be at the library."

"She needs to get a life," Ron muttered after Hermione had left the room, causing Harry to burst into laughter.

"No argument here," Harry replied.

"At least she's not bugging me about the 150 points anymore," Ron said as they started walking back to the commons.

"150 points?" Harry said, and then realized what he was referring to.  "150 points…" Harry repeated, only this time with a trace of a smile.

"What – do you know anything about it?" Ron asked.

Harry thought for a minute, finally saying, "There was a Gryffindor who turned in a massive amount of homework they did over the summer – they even made a 20 roll report on truth potions.  But I can't tell you who it was."

"Well, I should think it's pretty obvious!"

Harry bit his lip, wondering what his friend would think of him doing that much schoolwork.  Ron continued, "I think we should throw her a party – that's a lot of points Hermione earned us!"

Harry nearly burst out laughing.  "I don't think it was Hermione.  After all, she was the one who really wanted to know who did it."

"She probably just wanted to be noticed.  I'd hate to spend hours working on some 20 roll report for the greasy potions grinch and get no credit" Ron brushed away.  "We should probabl… wait!  That's what that stack of parchment was at the start of last term!"

Harry looked at Ron again, sure the red-head would figure out what was going on.  "You know, I bet it was Neville," Ron said sagely.  "His grandmother is always telling him to do that type of thing."

Harry figured it was about time to draw Ron's attention elsewhere, and said, "Ron, about the dance…"

"No, Harry," Ron quickly said.  "No need to talk about that.  Everything's settled."

"Not that," Harry laughed.  "No, I was just thinking how ridiculous it was, getting all worked up about it."

"You've got that right," Ron chimed back.

"It's stupid – it was just a dance.  Tell you what – I'm going to try to redeem myself."  Harry noticed the confused look on Ron's face and continued, "I think I'm going to go out on a date this Friday."

"What?" asked Ron.  "With who?  And doing what?"

"I don't know," smiled Harry.  "But nothing serious.  Maybe a movie and butterbeers afterwards.  You could ask someone, too."

"Come on, Harry," Ron sighed.  "Hermione's not going to want to go out with me now."

"Then don't ask her," Harry said, stating the obvious.  "Don't tell me you never even considered asking anyone else."

Ron opened and shut his mouth – clearly the thought hadn't occurred to him, but he was now mulling it over.  "You're right.  You know, I think Parvati might go with me… and you could ask Padma!"

At this, Harry had to laugh.  "That's an awful lot like the Yule Ball last year.  Besides, I think Padma's going out with Terry Boot.  I could ask Lavender instead."

"I don't know," Ron joked.  "Do you think Lavender would possibly agree to go with you?"

"Oh, very funny Ron"

"Ooh Harry," Ron moaned in a bad imitation of Brown.  "Ooh, ooh.  I want you!"

"Shut up," Harry said, blushing.  "Besides, don't you think you should worry about asking Parvati?"

"Right you are," Ron said and walked over to Patil.  Harry couldn't hear what Ron or Parvati said, but their body language told clearly what happened.  First, Parvati did a small double-take, and then silently looked over the red haired Weasley, appraisingly.  Harry couldn't see whether she mouthed 'yes' or 'no', but the way Ron pumped his arm and loudly said, "I'll be looking forward to Friday!" pretty much gave it away.

"Way to go, Romeo," Harry said, shaking his head as Ron came back over.

"Well?" asked Ron excitedly, "are you going to ask Lavender?"

"Fine, fine," Harry sighed.  "I'll be right back."

"Oh, no!  I'm coming with you," Ron said, grinning wildly.  "I want to see this for myself!"

---

Sorry for the late submittal, and I bring more bad news.  I'm on Spring Break, so it might be another week before the next chapter comes out.  Oh well…

Hopefully I won't get any flames because I'm having Harry and Ron go out on a date with Lavender and Parvati.  But, deep down, I know it's a futile hope.  Well, at least you now have another piece of the 'Legion of the Shadow' plot.

Kaelli: Thanks!

Katani: Wow… apparently someone likes watching Ron get what's coming to him…

Phoenix Flight: No problem!

Erinamation: hm?

Beefywpac:  Draco's not going to fade out, don't worry.  Although it will be a few chapters before he surfaces again.

Lakergurl: Should I have Hermione use a time turner to go back and slap him when she had the chance?  Hehe, I don't know about Neville and Ginny.  It seems to me that Neville and Ginny just like using each other as a backup date.

Olivia: Thanks!

Chaser: Thanks!  Well, soon is relative… :(

CastusAlbusCor: Wow… you're blazing through the stories!

Feel free to review


	22. Hogsmeade Date

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  Warner Brothers bought me out.

Time passed much faster after Christmas.  Between naps in the oversize comfy chairs by the warm fire in the commons, countless lazy chess matches with Ron, and the occasional snow fights outside, both the start of term and the Hogsmeade date were rapidly approaching.

"Ready for tonight?" Ron asked.  He appeared to be asking nonchalantly, but Harry could tell he was somewhat nervous, since he was absently fiddling with one of Harry's captured rooks.

"Yeah," Harry replied back.  "But the weather doesn't seem to be cooperating."  Both the boys looked out the small window at the light snowfall outside.  The weather seemed to have finally realized it was winter, and snowed for the first time shortly after Christmas – and it hadn't stopped yet.  There was nearly 50 cm of snow piled up already.

However, when the pair collected their dates, they saw the snow wasn't as much of a problem as they thought.

"Odd," Harry remarked.  "They must have plowed the path."  The winding road to Hogsmeade didn't have a trace of snow on it.

"Don't be silly, Harry," Parvati said, and took off one of her gloves.  She held her hand down on the stone path, smiled, and said, "C'mon, try it."

Harry and Ron looked at each other and took off their gloves.  Both hesitantly put a hand on the walkway, bracing themselves for the biting cold, but found the stone pleasantly warm to the touch.

"The Hogsmeade path is charmed to stay warm in the winter," Lavender explained.

"Haven't you walked to Hogsmeade after a snow?" Parvati asked.

"We usually took a secret passage," Ron said proudly.

"Secret passage?" Parvati and Lavender both asked curiously.

"We can take one of them back to Hogwarts," Ron said casually.

When they got to the movie theatre, they found it relatively empty.  Harry was puzzled, until he realized that most people would want to stay at Hogwarts where it was comfortable and warm – not take a long walk out in the snow only to take another trip through the weather coming back.

As soon as they settled in their seats, a bold fanfare played and the screen went silver.  The logo 'Divimation' burst onto the screen in flaming letters, and a subtitle 'Starting your movies the second they ought to.'

"Huh," Ron remarked, "someone actually got divination to work."  At this, both Lavender and Parvati glared at Ron, who started squirming uncomfortably in his seat – he had obviously forgotten that their dates were the Gryffindor divination queens.

Ron was saved by the Divimation logo freezing over and shattering into smaller and smaller shards, after which the movie started.

The movie was unlike anything Harry had ever seen.  The screen's picture seemed to distort, creating a three dimensional image – yet when he focused his eyes on the picture, it was just a flat screen.  The lines and edges squirmed, fighting in Harry's vision to be both flat and have depth.  For awhile, he grew nauseous, until he forced his eyes to not focus – and the picture finally grew normal.

The movie itself was indecipherable, at least to Harry.  It seemed to be about some question of pure blood versus common blood, but Harry didn't understand any of the references.  He chalked that up to having grown up in a muggle home – there was apparently a lot of common knowledge he didn't have.  Every five minutes Lavender would whisper explanations in his ear, but Harry had to admit that Lavender probably enjoyed leaning close to him like that.

Two hours later the movie came to an end.  The guy Harry thought was the main character went crazy and killed three people, leaving Harry confused about the entire plot.

"That was great," Ron said as the screen faded to white.

"I loved the part where Roger bought the affair before the German council," Parvati said, smiling at Ron.

"What did you thing?" Lavender asked, looking at Harry.

"Er, I'm sorry," Harry admitted, "but I didn't really understand it."  At Lavenders look of disappointment, Harry quickly added, "I think it's because I grew up in a muggle home.  I didn't even know what 'pure blood' meant until three years ago.

Lavender seemed to accept this, and Ron led the way to the Three Broomsticks.  While sipping their butterbeers, the four didn't talk about anything substantial.  Most of the time they talked about classes, although Ron purposely steered the conversation away from Divination.

"Snape's not that bad," Lavender said, as the four were talking about potions.

"What?!" cried Harry and Ron.

"Oh sure, he's always giving points to his house," Lavender explained.  "But Sprout never misses a chance to give points to her Hufflepuffs."

Harry and Ron gaped at her, not believing what she had just said.  Parvati added, "And he's dark and brooding…"

"Ew…" Ron choked out, "Now that is just disturbing!"  
Parvati giggled and loudly whispered, "You were right, Lavender.  He does get jealous."

Harry and Ron shook their heads in amazement, and Lavender said, "You'll just have to face it – he hates you two, not _everyone_ outside of Slytherin.

Harry patted the sputtering Ron on the back and loudly said, "I'm going to get us some more drinks…" and left Ron speechless at the table.

All in all, the night went reasonably well.  It was what Harry was hoping for – no pressure, no jealous bickering, and nothing involving Voldemort.  As Harry parted from Lavender in the commons, he mentally noted that it was sad that he judged his dates by whether the dark lord showed up, and laid down happily on his bed.

Harry smiled as he yet again mopped the entrance.  A peculiar change had come about when it came to cleaning duty.  At first he hated it – it was completely pointless.  After a few weeks, it really didn't have any sort of connotation; it was just something he did every day.  Oddly, now he almost enjoyed it.  As soon as he started swabbing the stone floor, his mind went blissfully blank, and he 'woke' again when he finally put the mop away each time – it was actually refreshing, in a way.

Harry was scrubbing the floor, when he noticed that he wasn't alone in the hall.

"Hello, Hermione," Harry said, looking at the silent Gryffindor sitting on one of the small steps leading into the main corridor.

"Hi, Harry," Hermione replied.  After a few seconds of silence, she asked, "What are you doing?"

"Hermione," Harry started, "about the dance…"

Hermione pursed her lips and calmly said, "Harry, I don't care about the dance.  What I do care about is that when you needed to, you discarded any cares about how I felt."

Harry couldn't think of anything to say.  She was absolutely right.  A few more awkward seconds of silence, and Hermione asked again, "So what are you doing?"

Harry looked down at the mop and soapy bucket and said, "McGonagall's making me clean the entrance hall as part of my training for the golems."

Hermione's mouth twitched, and a slow grin spread on her face.  "Let me guess… she dirties the floor in front of you when you're done."

Harry did a double-take.  "No," he said curiously, "but the Slyterin quidditch team tramps mud on it halfway through."

Hermione's smile grew until she laughed out loud.  "No fair," Harry complained.  "You know what's going on!"

Hermione didn't answer; she just smirked.

"Well," Harry asked, "Are you going to tell me?"

"No," Hermione said slowly, somehow smiling even wider.  The Slytherin quidditch team emerged through the giant entrance, and although several shot Hermione nasty glances, she burst out laughing again as she left the hall.

Harry groaned. _She's never going to tell me, Harry thought glumly, and returned to mopping._

---

Well, I'm back from Spring Break, so hopefully the postings should be back in schedule.  Oh, and if any of you were wondering, obviously I won't be able to finish all three stories on schedule.  I'll have to decide after I finish this story whether I'll go ahead with the other two (even if they will be posted _after_ the real book 5 comes out) or I'll try writing a book 6 and 7 based on the read book 5.

Kaelli:  Well, I like being different.  Besides, I have to admit – when I was 15 years old, if I had a popular and attractive girl mooning over me…

CastusAlbusCor: Actually, it gets better with the Elves – it's one of the main points of the stories, so it'll come back again.

Olivia: Yep, you'll learn more about the shadow war, but it might be a few chapters.

Lakergurl: Yeah, it was kind of random – but mostly because I didn't explain the thought process well enough.  If I ever do revision that will definitely be a point for me to look at.

Sherman: Um… explain?

Erinamation: Thanks!

Katani: Thanks!

Earthborn: Thanks!  I understand about the school computer.

Chaser: Thanks!

Mythic:  Wow – THANKS!  You gave me a huge smile!

Feel free to review


	23. Harry the Dark Lord and Sir Ron's Brave ...

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  Warner Brothers bought me out.

"I trust you all enjoyed the break?"

Harry looked up at Dumbledore, standing facing the 5th year Ravenclaw/Gryffindor Defense class, his eyes twinkling merrily.

Harry looked around the class and couldn't help but smile.  The majority of the class still looked extremely wound up from the break, and Harry wondered how Dumbledore planned to teach them like this.

"I think we'll do a little review activity," Dumbledore announced with a smile.  "If you'll follow me."

The class grew excited when they saw they were headed to the Experimentorium.  Nobody saw time in that building as studying.  Instead, it was viewed as a chance to have a bold adventure without risking a visit to see Pomfrey.  The virtual Dumbledore was rather lenient about what scenarios they could use, too, as long as you didn't violate the 'Ernie and Hannah' rule (as Dean and Seamus put it.)

The fake Dumbledore appeared and the class smiled.  Watching the two Dumbledores interact was always interesting.

"The shady impish lackey scenario?" Dumbledore asked.

"Of course," answered the headmaster.  "How many syllables?"

"I'd go four," suggested the guide.  By now, the entire class was looking at them in confusion.

"That would be five students," the headmaster stated.

"Four by my count," Dumbledore contradicted.

"Interesting… but not formal, I see," Dumbledore said with a smile.  Two spheres descended from the ceiling, and the headmaster said, "Students with 4 syllables in their first and last name please enter the smaller sphere."

Harry finally figured out what the two wizards were talking about and he watched Ron.  Sure enough, the red-haired teen decided to go by 'Ron' instead of 'Ronald' for Dumbledore's purposes.  Harry wondered whether he chose that because of Hermione or Parvati – both of which would be in the larger group.

Harry accompanied Lavender, Sally-Anne Perks, and Padma and entered the smaller of the two translucent spheres.

The four chuckled as the scene started.  Dumbledore, or at least some recreation of him, stood in a mockery of a death eater outfit, while flickering torches illuminated a dark room with small windows peering out into a rainy thunderstorm.  It was a perfect satire of an evil lair.

"My minions," evil-Dumbledore said in a gravelly voice, "you must defeat the 8 aurors outside who are attempting to apprehend you.  You have 20 shades and 5 death eaters at your disposal.  Don't fail me!"  The figure disappeared with a poof of smoke, but not before sending a discrete wink which reassured them a little.

Lavender, Sally-Anne, and Padma looked at Harry for directions.  "What?" asked Harry.  "Why do you think I know what I'm doing?"

Sally-Anne crossed her arms and Lavender shook her head.  "Fine," Harry sighed.  "I've always wanted to be a dark lord."

Lavender and Padma both chuckled a little, but Sally-Anne's eyes widened a little.  _What is it with people thinking I'm evil?_ Harry wondered, thinking back to three years ago.  Suddenly, a large number of shades and death imps appeared.  Harry was worried until he realized that they were on his side.

"I wonder what Ron'll do…" Harry thought out loud.

"Ron?" Padma asked.

"Ron will probably lead them," Harry said.  "You haven't seen him play chess – he's great with strategy."

Harry turned to the dark creatures and said, "15 shades, trail the aurors and when you think you've been spotted, split in different directions – try to draw them into small groups.  2 imps – stay together in the castle and take any one or two person groups by surprise.  Don't take any large groups on.  Everyone else follow me."

"What are you doing?" Sally-Anne asked as they walked out the main entry-way and into the storm outside.

"Simple," Harry said, keeping his eye out for any 'aurors'.  "Never do what your opponent expects."

Clearly, any sane person wouldn't expect four death eaters to sit outside in the cold rain, and after 15 minutes the three girls were glowering at him, completely drenched.

Just when Harry was about ready to go back in, voices to their right caught his attention.

"Get down," Harry hissed.  "Shades, go see how many there are."  The five ghosts shimmered to invisibility.  A moment later, the same five shimmered back into sight exactly where they had disappeared from.

"Two," moaned the shades in a pitch which sent shivers down the four 'death-eaters' spines.

"Wands out," Harry whispered and motioned for the imps to circle around the two intruders.

Harry, Sally-Anne, Padma, and Lavender popped up from hiding, taking Dean and Seamus by surprise.  But before any of the 6 could cast a spell, the three imps send stunning spells at the pair, although Dean managed to dodge the one aimed at him.

"Help!" screamed Dean, desperately battling three death imps and four death eaters.  Before Dean could be defeated, Terry Boot and Mandy Brocklehurst emerged from the left, taking everyone by surprise.  Lavender, Padma, and one of the imps fell, incapacitated by the Ravenclaw pair's hands.

Both sides decided to cut their losses; Harry and Sally-Anne pulled Padma and Lavender from danger, while the Ravenclaw 'auror's pulled an exhausted Dean and unconscious Seamus into the small manor.

However, it was soon clear that Harry's side hadn't fared as well.  Apparently news had spread that the quartet was outside, and Ron had ordered his group to keep watch out the windows surrounding the two entrances.

The final setback came when Harry desperately ordered the imps to apparate in behind the aurors.  The classmates were obviously on guard, because none of the imps returned.

Harry realized the situation was hopeless.  They were outnumbered 8 to 4, 8 to 6 if you counted the last two imps somewhere in the manor.  Also, the shades weren't of much use at the moment.  Finally, they were going to have to try to force entry through Ron's guard of the manor entrances.

Harry actually welcomed Ron's magically amplified voice calling out, "Give it up, blokes.  We've surrounded you!"  Dean, Seamus, Neville, Terry, and Mandy stood up, forming a circle around the thoroughly soaked death eaters.

"Fair enough," Harry shouted, and the world dissolved back into the insides of the experimentorium.

"An odd result," concluded Dumbledore, which Harry assumed was the fake one.  "One auror casualty, but a live capture of the death eaters."

"Casualty!" complained Seamus.  "I was only stunned!"

"A real death eater wouldn't use Stupefy, Finnegan," Dumbledore pointed out.

Once the class had gotten back into the castle, Ron said, "Harry, that was just pathetic!"

"What did you want, Ron?" Harry asked back.  "For me to go down, wand blazing?"

"Not that," joked Ron.  "I mean, a death eater, locked out of his own manor, taken down with the smallest of efforts."

"Who are you to speak?" Dean pointed out.  "You didn't have to face him or the imps."

"Now now," Harry joked.  "He most bravely shouted out a window at me!"

"Oh?" Ron said.  "Perhaps we should settle this with a game of chess?"

"Fine," groaned Harry, "but one of these days I'm going to actually beat you."

"Keep telling yourself that, mate," Ron shot back, as the pair made their way up to the commons to get in a quick game before Transfiguration.

---

A/N: I apologize for the EXTREME delay on this chapter  (over a month!  What was I thinking!?!?).  I could blame it on my internet connection, my trip to the hospital where my arm was amputated, or even the alien abductions which happened last Tuesday and Thursday.  But that would be unprofessional.  So I'll just blame it on the dog and try not to let it happen again.

All kidding aside, I did promise that this story would be completed.  And I'm going to try my hardest not to break my word.  (And if I have to for some reason, I will let you know – I WILL NOT LEAVE YOU HANGING)

Anyway, this is probably an odd place to start back up again, but I decided to go with an in depth Defense class.  Hope everyone likes it.

Kalorna: I don't know if I'd go so far to say that Lavender and Parvati like Snape.  I just think they were pulling Ron's leg.

Xan: Thanks!  You figured out what Harry was doing?  Wow!  Are you a Dilbert fan – I'm just wondering, because I would have had no clue if I hadn't seen that cartoon.

Serapotter: Thanks!

AngelOfDeath: Thanks!

MicroChick: You know, I think I've left the hall cleaning thing a mystery far too long.  Tell you what – give me 3 or 4 chapters, and I'll let the truth (or at least part of it) come out.

Katani: Disturbing does not begin to cover it :)

Kaelli: Thanks!

Mythic: Thanks!  Actually, Harry has to clean every night – it's just that I can't write too many chapters about Harry mopping the floor.  Hmmm… another issue for review?

Erinamation: Thanks!  Glad you liked the date.

Chaser: Whoops!  Sorry, Chaser!  I'll try harder…

Anyway, feel free to review


	24. The Darker Side Of Snape

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  Warner Brothers bought me out.

"Colin, now's not a good time," Harry said, trying not to sigh.  "I've got potions in…" Harry looked down at his watch.  "… in six minutes."

"It'll just take a second!" Colin squeaked, running into his dormitory.  Harry waited anxiously, but Colin still hadn't come back down the stairs after a minute.  Harry groaned and went up the stairs.  Harry entered the 4th year dorms and saw that Colin was rifling through photographs.

"Just a minute!" Colin called.

Harry looked down at his watch, and grimaced.  Colin whispered to himself, "Now, where did it go?"

"Colin, I'm going," Harry said impatiently.

"Here it is!" Colin said, thrusting a photo into Harry's hands.  Harry didn't even look at it and instead put it into his robe pocket.

_I'll never make it in two minutes,_ Harry thought glumly, half-running down to the cold dungeon.  Sure enough, as he threw open the Potion classroom's door, Snape was already lecturing.

"Well," drawled Snape, "it seems that Mr. Potter is late.  Again."  Harry bit back a reply – Crabbe and Goyle had both been late more in the last month than Harry had the entire year – and made his way to his bench.

"Perhaps 100 points from Gryffindor will prevent this from happening again," Snape said as Harry settled in.

"What?" Harry said, alarmed.  He was only two minutes late, and Snape was taking 100 points?

"Make that 200," Snape caustically replied, his back still turned.

Never – in the entire history of Hogwarts – had anyone lost two hundred points at once.  Harry knew better than to complain, but he couldn't help a strangled yelp from emerging from his throat.

"500!" Snape yelled, whirling around to face Harry.  "And you would do well to shut your mouth, Potter!"

Harry had had enough.  He stood up and defiantly said, "That's not fair!"

"You've given me no choice, Potter," Snape said in an unusual tone of voice – it was almost… sincere.  The Potions Master cleared his voice and continued in his ordinary tenor, "Obviously someone needs to teach you a lesson."

Snape pointed his wand, which Harry had only seen a few times so far, and suddenly was thrown upward at the ceiling.  Harry's head hit the stone overhead hard, but right after the rest of his body connected with the ceiling as well, he was thrown to the side at the back wall.  Harry awkwardly flailed as his body was flung magically through the air at another stone surface.  Harry felt his vision going as his body hit the wall with a sick thud.  The last thing Harry saw before he blacked out completely was Ron, Dean, and Seamus trying to restrain the berserk Potion's Professor while another stone wall was rushing dizzyingly fast at him.

"Ugh," Harry groaned, opening his eyes.  "What happened?"

"Depends," came the comforting voice of Ron.  "What do you call it when the ugliest professor in the school smacks you silly against the ceiling and walls?"

"Where is he now?" Harry asked, realizing the answer was sure to be 'Back with You-Know-Who.'

"Waiting for you," Ron said with a nasty smile.

"What?" Harry asked, sitting up.  He was glad to see his body was well healed by Pomfrey – he only had some minor twinging aches in his chest and arms.

"There's going to be a council in the Great Hall as soon as you arrive," Ron answered, helping Harry out of bed.

"Council?  What kind of council?"

Ron smiled even wider and answered, "The kind of council I've been hoping for every potions class."  Ron's statement was made clear when the pair entered the hall and found around twenty students from Gryffindor, every professor, and a panel of ministry officials – all of whom were seated facing Severus Snape, who was sitting all alone in the middle of it all.

Dumbledore rose and said, "I believe the best way to proceed with the meeting is to get directly to the point.  As most of you are aware, Professor and Potions Master Severus Snape recently assaulted a student, resulting in that student – Harry Potter – requiring medical care for several hours.  This meeting, observed by the board of directors, will ascertain the fate of Professor Snape."

Harry watched mutely as Gryffindor after Gryffindor spoke before the crowd one at a time about the injustices done by Snape, eventually reaching the 5th years who gave an account of the latest potions fiasco.

Yet, despite all of this, Harry realized this was just filler for his testimony and delaying when he'd have to go up and speak.  He mentally thanked Dumbledore for arranging some time to orient himself from the injury.

Harry watched as Ron recited every unfair practice Snape instituted, every unjust paper graded (most of them Hermione's.)  As Ron spoke at length about each inequality, Harry grew more and more surprised; he hadn't expected Ron to give so much effort in bringing about Snape's downfall.

Finally, Harry was gently guided to the front, and he stammered, "I… really don't know what to say.  I don't know whether Professor Snape should be fired or not – I guess that's your job.  I do know that I didn't do anything to legitimately provoke him.  He took 500 points from Gryffindor because I was a few minutes late.  He attacked me because I said something wasn't fair."

Harry didn't know what else to say, so he stepped down and made his way back to his seat next to Ron.  The head of the governor's board motioned to Snape, and the professor made his way to the front.

Snape faced the board and said, "Of course, you must fire me.  Only a fool wouldn't."  At this, most of the crowd murmured – they clearly expected some sort of a defense, not a confession.  "But then," continued Snape, "a fool would ignore the return of the darkness, and a fool would stand against it.  You won't see me unmasked again.  I've been given no other choice, thanks to the headmaster."

The board of governors looked confused as Snape left the hall swiftly, but Harry realized just what Snape meant – he intended to return to the death eaters.  In sincerity.

---

I… uh, hope the Snape fans aren't too offended that Snape just mauled the boy-who-lived and was removed as potions master…  :)

I'm also pretty amazed how many people managed to review in a single day, given the fact that last chapter was the first in two months.  Thanks, everyone! 

Katani: Glad you like it!  This whole story WILL be done before book 5 is released, but I might shoot for finishing it within the week.

Castus: Thanks!

Chaser: Ah, the boilerplate… thanks!

Erinamation: I'm not liking the sound of that 'YET'.   :)

Anyway, feel free to review.


	25. Points, Mopping, and Dirty Slytherins

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  Warner Brothers bought me out.

"Harry!"

Harry turned around, a little alarmed at Hermione's tone of voice.  She sounded almost upset at him.

"Yes, Hermione?" Harry asked back.  "I'm going out to the quidditch pitch to get some flying practice in for the game tomorrow.  You want to tag along?"

"I need to ask you a question," she replied quickly.  "Ron said you knew about the 150 points."

"Oh," Harry said, trying not to smile.

"Who?" Hermione asked pointedly.

"Who what?" Harry replied.

"You know full well what!  Who got us the 150 points?  And how?"

Harry stopped and turned around to face her.  "Ok, I'll tell you…"

Hermione brightened at this, until Harry added, "if you tell me why McGonagall's making me mop the entryway every night."

"I don't know why," Hermione answered, but Harry could tell that she was lying.

"Oh, never mind then," Harry said, turning back around to go to the quidditch pitch.

"She's removing your ego," Hermione quickly answered

"What?" Harry turned around, sure he heard wrong.  "She's removing my what?"

"Your ego."

"That doesn't make any sense!" Harry complained.  "First, how does mopping the floor remove my ego?  And why is she doing it in the first place?"

"It's a completely pointless task," Hermione said, sitting down in the corridor.  "I read about some religious sects that have their followers perform worthless tasks to remove their egos.  And I assume she's removing your ego because she thinks it otherwise might cause you to abuse your golem powers."

Harry blinked.  McGonagall thought he was dangerous like that?  "Huh," he grunted.  "I'll have to talk to McGonagall about all this."

"Hey, wait!" Hermione called back.  "You need to tell me who earned us the 150 points!"

"I did," Harry replied simply.  "What would you do to pass the time if you were locked in your room all summer?"

Harry left Hermione with her mouth hung open at that statement, and made his way to get some flying practice in.

"Don't know why they're playing.  Harry was just attacked!"

"Lee Jordan, both seekers are just fine.  Now focus on the game!"

"I'm just saying, Slytherin delayed their match two years ago when the slimy Slytherin seeker was pretending to be… I mean, was really hurt."

"Lee Jordan!"

Harry groaned and tried to tune out the commentator.  For once he agreed with McGonagall – he was perfectly fine, and he wanted to play the game.  And for once he was glad to be playing against Slytherin; he wasn't sure the Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff beaters would have it in them to hit bludgers at him after what Snape did.  Slytherin beaters had no such problem, and if anything, were aiming more than the usual amount at him.

Harry could feel Malfoy's eyes behind him; the Slytherin seeker had decided to mark him again this year.  Harry wondered about the strategy, since Malfoy couldn't hope to keep up with the Firebolt during a dive.

"…And Angelina scores!  120-50 Gryffindor!"

Harry smiled.  Slytherin's chasers didn't work nearly as well without Flint as captain.  Harry looked around, and noticed a speck of gold on the other end of the pitch.  Keeping his excitement down, Harry lazily turned towards the other end.

Malfoy, however, must have seen the fleck of color as well, and immediately kicked his broom up to full speed.

Harry angrily sped up as well, flying above Malfoy and slowly pulling ahead of the green-robed seeker.  Suddenly, the snitch became visible behind the lower edge of the center goal, and both seekers dived.  But as Harry dove beside Draco, the wind started howling up in his face.

_What the…?_  Harry wondered, and looked over at Malfoy.  Draco was grinning widely, and surging towards the ground, passing his Gryffindor counterpart.  Harry cursed as he saw Draco's wand subtly out, gripped alongside the broomstick.  The wind wasn't natural; It was Draco's doing!  _And the spell technically isn't hitting me, but the air in front of me… the referee might not even rule against him!_

Harry growled as Draco pulled solidly ahead of him.  He was out of ideas on how to combat this – he hadn't brought along his wand to the match, and there was no way he could wandlessly block the spell…  _block the spell!_

Harry smiled and swerved over behind Draco, the swirling winds shifting with him.  Suddenly, the Slytherin seeker was buffeted by the strong gales he created, while Harry was comfortably placed inside the wake of Malfoy's flight.  Malfoy stumbled on his broom, losing grip with his hands, while Harry quickly took advantage and pressed forward.  As Draco desperately pulled up on his broom to stabilize himself, Harry felt the swirling winds die as Malfoy lost concentration.  He quickly regained view of the snitch and finished his dive.  After all the commotion Malfoy caused, it was rather straightforward, and Harry pulled up calmly after his catch.

"And Harry Potter catches the snitch!" Jordan boomed.  "Over all odds, over all the obstacles…"

"Lee Jordan!"

"… Gryffindor catches the snitch and wins, 270-60!"

Harry shook his head, and tried to decide what curse he should put Lee Jordan under when he got back up to the commons.

---

A/N: I know, it's a short chapter.  Hopefully the next one should be up soon, and it should be significantly longer.

Castus: Thanks!

Hrei-siesn: Ok, yeah, it was kind of sudden.  But there's a reason for it, trust me!

DragonLord: I hope you won't mind that I don't answer the question of what Snape's doing :)

Kal: Yeah, yeah, it was sudden.  Ok, I've got to apologize, my brain is reeling from trying to start up again in the story.

Erinamation: Breathe, just breathe…

Feel free to review


	26. Mudbloods and Defecation

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  Warner Brothers bought me out.

By Sunday, Harry was beginning to grow tired of the looks of pity the Gryffindors were giving him, which had somehow grown worse after the quidditch match.  Granted, he had been attacked by a death-eater, but he had been hurt worse playing Quidditch through the years.  The only good that had come from the affair was that Ginny didn't glare at him anymore.

Finally, during a chess match with Ron, the Creevey brothers settled the issue by quietly remarking to each other how 'bravely he's carrying on.', annoying Harry enough to leave the commons.  Suddenly, Harry remembered the dueling club out on the Quidditch pitch, and decided it'd be the perfect way to get out his frustration at the recent events.

"Ron, Hermione, you up for some fun?" Harry asked, perched halfway through the fat lady's portrait.  Ron looked up from across the chess board; Hermione looked up from above her charms book.  Both were a tad anxious.

"Don't look so worried," Harry said, smiling.

Harry led the trio out to the quidditch pitch, where there were several rings of people.  Sure enough, Malfoy was at the center of the largest ring, now dueling Morag MacDougal.  Draco looked about ready to win when he caught glimpse of Hermione and involuntarily grimaced.  Morag finished him off with an expelliarmus, to the surprise of the crowd.

"Who brought the mudblood?" Draco yelled, angry about losing concentration, or possibly angry about the quidditch match the day before.

Harry placed a restraining hand on Ron's shoulder.  "I brought Hermione, Malfoy," Harry said firmly.  "We're considering joining."

"A mudblood wouldn't make it," Draco said, slightly jeering.

Harry tightened his grip on Ron and said, "How about a deal.  Duel her.  If she beats you, she can join."

Draco thought a moment.  "What happens when I beat her?"

"If," Harry said with a smile.  "Malfoy, _if_ you beat her, I'll tell the Gryffindors that you beat me at the duel.  They don't believe you, you know."

Ron whispered to him, "You mean, the Slytherins were telling the truth?"

Draco looked at Harry, not doing well at masking the though of the whole school knowing that he got the better of the legendary Boy-Who-Lived.

Draco nodded.  "Fair enough."

Harry whispered to Hermione, "You ready to give this 'pure-blood' what he deserves?"  Hermione grinned and made her way to the center.

"Harry," Ron hissed nervously.  "Are you sure about this?  Nothing against Hermione, but if Malfoy beat you, Hermione doesn't have much of a chance."

"Of course," Harry whispered back.  "But Hermione has one advantage I don't.  Malfoy underestimates her."

"Well," Draco drawled, "I don't know if you remember how this works – it's been three years since your great duel with Millicent Bulstrode."

Hermione played along, never speeding up Draco's humiliatingly slow instructions on how to start a proper duel.  Finally, the formalities over, Draco smirked and sent a weak stunning spell at her.

Harry shook his head.  How could Malfoy be so obtuse?

Hermione quickly dodged the spell and yelled, "_Cassus vesica!_" back at the Slytherin.  Draco went blank – he had never heard of this spell, let alone a counter-curse for it.  The spell hit Malfoy straight in the chest and he promptly released the contents of both his bladder and large intestines violently on the ground.

Draco involuntarily looked down at his soiled robes, the result of Hermione's defecation charm.  Hermione put him out of his misery with the most powerful stunning charm Harry had ever seen, besides the one by Dumbledore the year before.

Hilda, the Slytherin 'nurse', woke Draco up, while the crowd looked at Hermione in amazement.  Harry realized the situation was going to require some finesse, judging by the fury on Malfoy's face at having been defeated by a 'mere mudblood.'

"So, are we in your dueling club?" Harry asked, purposely throwing 'your' in so Draco would still see it was run by him.

At this, Ron turned sharply to Harry, obviously realizing the club was actually run by the hated Slytherin.  Ron's face openly struggled between choosing to join a dueling clue run by Malfoy, versus choosing to _not join a dueling club (even if it was run by the Slytherin.)_

Ron must have made his choice, because he quipped, "Imagine how many people would join if Harry Potter was a member."

Malfoy looked at the trio, weighing his options.  "Fine," he spat, "you can join – on the lowest rung."  He pointed at the furthest circle, where two first years were dueling, watched only by a few of their friends.  With a smirk, Draco turned back to the main circle.

Ron was about the protest when Hermione whispered to them both, "Don't worry, Ron.  Think about it – the more advanced students are going to want to duel us.  Malfoy can't keep us down in the lowest rank."

Hermione's point was clear as the trio made their way over to the fighting first years.  Many of the members of the center circle watched the trio walk over and even more peered at them when Ron easily beat the winner of the first year battle with his first expelliarmus.  A minute later, several of the more enterprising 6th and 7th years from Malfoy's group walked over.

Harry and Hermione sniggered as people from the surrounding groups stopped dueling to watch Ron and a 6th year Harry didn't recognize, although both the Gryffindors admitted that it was a very exciting duel, far more breath-taking then the Roger Davies-Morag MacDougal duel in the center ring.

Harry was yet again amazed at Hermione's ability to jump straight to the conclusion, and he too realized that Malfoy really didn't have a choice besides moving them up – otherwise Malfoy would have to deal with people leaving 'his' circle.

Harry looked back at the duel, and watched as Ron's stunning spell barely missed to the left and the red-haired Gryffindor was disarmed with a well timed expelliarmus.  While Ron was a little upset at losing, he was still smiling from the event.

"A lot better than with Lockhart," Ron said, walking back over to Harry and Hermione.

Harry laughed.  "Most anything would be."

Ron laughed too; Hermione still looked a little upset at unkind references to Gilderoy.

"Oh, come on, Hermione," Ron said, watching Crabbe and Goyle duel.  "The man didn't know a thing."

"Still, he _was a professor," Hermione pointed out._

Harry didn't pay any attention to the pair.  Now that he looked back on it, Christmas had at least one positive trait: he didn't have to listen to the two of them argue.  Harry instead watched the match, and laughed as Crabbe kept trying to stun Goyle, but mispronounced 'Stupefy.'

Still, the three came out to the pitch rather late, and even before Goyle could manage to stun Crabbe, the sun had set over the Giant Lake.  "We better get inside," Hermione said.  "We've got class early on Mondays."

Ron, surprisingly, agreed.  "You're right.  I want to see who Snape's replacement is.  Maybe we'll actually learn something in Potions now."

"Ron," Hermione scolded.  "You could have learned from Snape, if you had only paid attention."

"But Hermione," Harry pointed out, "he's a death eater!"

"_Was a death eater," Hermione hissed._

Harry and Ron looked at each other.  While Hermione hadn't been there at the inquiry, they both assumed that she at least knew what happened.

"No," Harry said quietly.  "He _is_ a death eater.  Before he left the inquiry, he all but came out and said he was going back to Voldemort."

Hermione's mouth hung.  "But… but… he knows almost everything that's gone on at Hogwarts.  The jewels that Voldemort was looking for, all the actions Dumbledore's taken, and even Harry's sphe…"

"I know," Harry said, cutting Hermione off before she could say anything about his golem in front of Ron.  "I'm sure Dumbledore knows as well."

Harry looked worriedly at Hermione, who was biting her lip.  She was clearly aching to run through all the implications, but was in the awkward position of having to keep information from Ron.

"Jewels?" Ron asked.  "Plural?  I thought he only took that one from the ministry."

Harry silently thanked Ron for sidetracking Hermione.  "No, Ron," Hermione answered.  "Remember, before he stole the amethyst from the ministry, he took a topaz from the muggle jewelry store."

"Oh yeah," Ron said.  "Well, how many do you think he's after?"

Hermione opened and shut her mouth.  Harry blinked.  Neither had thought of how many gems Voldemort was after, not even having a clue of what the gems that he currently had even did in the first place.

"I don't know," Harry replied.  "But Dumbledore said he already took steps to stop Voldemort."

"So Dumbledore knew what was going on before we did," Hermione thought out loud.

"He probably hid a gem," Ron said.

"What good would that do?" Harry asked.

"Well," Hermione answered slowly, "the gems probably aren't useful by themselves.  After all, one was in a muggle store, and another was an archived item that the ministry said wasn't important.  And Voldemort hasn't done anything out of the ordinary – he hasn't shown any sort of advantage from the two gems he already has.  So it makes sense that he needs all the gems together, for them to be of any use."

"So how many are there?" Ron asked.

"Probably three," Harry stated authoritatively.

"Really," Hermione asked curiously.  "Why do you say that?"

"Because," Harry explained, "If Voldemort has two, and Dumbledore hid one like Ron guessed, then there could only be three.  Because if there were more, then Voldemort would simply search for the ones Dumbledore hadn't hid first – why go after the hard one right away?  But you said Voldemort stopped searching for jewels."

"That should narrow it down a little, there being only three gems.  And we knew what two of them are," Hermione said, eliciting groans from Ron and Harry.

"No," Ron said.  "No need to say it.   We know where you're going."

---

Mt Dew: Thanks!  I'm glad I hooked another!  :)

Katani: Yeah, I really didn't mean to withhold the point of that so long.  And I almost forgot about it completely…

Chaser: Thanks!

Castus: Glad you like it!

Feel free to review


	27. Mendelssohn Account

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Warner Brothers bought me out.

"Hello, class. My name is Professor Cox, and I'll be your potions instructor for the remainder of the term."

Harry looked at the professor, who looked rather bland; short brown hair, an expressionless face, and a plain brown robe. Ron looked positively elated at the new change, and whispered over his cauldron at Harry, "And he doesn't have greasy hair!"

Harry smiled, but he would have felt a lot better if he could put Snape's defection out of his mind.

"Today, class," Cox announced, "We'll be working on the Deafness Distillation, which can be found on page 63. Please open your books and begin working on the potion."

Harry mentally shrugged and opened his book. Cox didn't seem to be much of a teacher, but Harry realized that Dumbledore probably couldn't find a perfect candidate at such an odd time of the year. _Too bad Lupin couldn't teach us_, Harry thought glumly.

His book open, Harry mindlessly followed the directions and put the final ingredient in – a horned toad.

"Congratulations," Cox said with a monotone. "5 points for Gryffindor for Mr. Potter completing the potion first."

Harry blinked, not used to Gryffindor _gaining_ points during potions, but also a little confused. They made the Deafness Distillation last year; this wasn't difficult work. Who cared if he completed first?

Draco shortly finished his potion and glared at Harry. Then, amazingly, Crabbe managed to finish next. Crabbe seemed as surprised as Harry and Draco about it. The class one by one finished rather quickly, which didn't surprise Harry since all of them knew the potion already.

"Ok, I see," stammered Cox, "Well, good job class. For next class you should read pages 153-158, and I'll see you on Thursday."

"Odd," Hermione complained. "That potion was 4th year material."

"I'm not complaining," Ron said, smiling.

"Well, the Speed Serum on page 153 is 6th year material," Hermione pointed out.

"Very odd," Harry agreed.

"But you didn't look up page 153 – but you knew what potion it was!" Ron pointed out. "Don't tell me you memorized the entire book?"

"Of course I didn't memorize the _entire_ book, Ron," Hermione shot back. Harry smiled, because he caught a slight emphasis on 'entire', and he wondered just how much of the book she did have committed to memory.

"Well," Harry asked. "Did you find anything in the library the other night?"

"That's right," Hermione quickly said. "I almost forgot!"

Ron subtly hit Harry's arm. "Why did you have to bring the library up?" he hissed.

Before Harry could answer, Hermione thrust a book in front of them.

"The Descent of the Elves?" Harry asked skeptically, reading the title.

"I thought you were looking for information about the gems?" Ron asked.

Hermione sighed, flipped to the final two pages, and said, "Just read."

Ron quickly took his hands off the book, leaving Harry holding it by himself.

Harry shook his head. "I guess I'll read it then, eh Ron?"

Ron simply smiled, and Harry began to read out loud.

__

An account of the disbandment by Chief Elder Fellian Mendelssohn

11734 years of the second age, 3rd month, 5th day.

The last of the horde was beaten back, giving rise to the biggest of celebrations I've ever seen in my days. The bonfire seemed to reach the heavens, and even the earth's creatures rejoiced in the fall of the shadow. Birds sang through the trees, the call of the raven and owl echoed from the throats of the triumphing warriors returning from the final battle. There were myths, of course, from the hoary of the survivors. The fools must have set down beforehand to establish their lies, because each of them recounted a fable of an ethereal shadow with a set of stones – and the ominous promise of a return. Although it was a decidedly ludicrous tale, I must admit my bones chilled at the thought of a second coming of these nightmares.

In that regard, I would be remiss in not accounting for the awesome powers these 'shadows' have, as well as detailing the ways to combat them. In the simplest and crudest of terms, they feed off the auras of people, in particular the positive emotions such as love and kindness. Of course, this feeding has a negative impact upon a victim, at the best case leaving them cold, heartless, and cruel; at the worst case… I pray my efforts within this last fortnight have staved that possibility ever occurring again.

In addition to this, the 'shadow' creature itself cannot be seen. The only telltale of its presence, besides an attack, is the shadow it leaves on the ground. This is why all Elven encampments have been lined with torches throughout the night, as a desperate measure to prevent a deadly night assault.

The best measure for dealing with these 'shadow creatures' is the spell, which was recently discovered and single-handedly turned the tide of the war: Patronum. Only a handful of wizards can perform this seemingly simple, yet impossibly difficult spell, although there is currently investigation of decreasing its difficulty so that almost any trained wizard can invoke it. This spell, when performed properly, will summon a being that radiates positive emotions, overwhelming the shadow and even killing it in the right circumstances.

Amazingly, these incorporeal 'shadows' have managed to mate with several physical beings somehow, forming unusual hybrids. Fortunately, none of these hybrids pose a significant danger, at least in comparison with the originator, and can furthermore be defeated with the same Patronum spell. The most common, a cross between the creature and a human, forms a physical representation of the shadow, which typically wears a hood covering its tall, emaciated form. This figure cannot disengage its attack, making its detection very simple. We as a council have ruled that this species is not a threat to any magic bearing race, and have unanimously decided against genocide of the creatures (although I would encourage anyone encountering one to dispose of the creature with prejudice.)

Although it brings a sense of enormous shame upon me, I must relay the worst possibility of the shadow attack, which I mentioned earlier. Pride, as noble as it can be, is not a positive emotion. While I, and the other members of the council, carefully guarded ourselves against any hate, envy, or malice from the creatures, it seems that Pride nearly became our undoing. 5 years ago, a lone creature managed to infiltrate our meeting, and established within us the seed of pride, with devastating consequences.

5000 died in the battle on halfway plateau due to overconfidence in our regiments' abilities. Over 10,000 died when we foolishly believed the townsfolk of Sotho could defend themselves from a small detachment of the creatures. Nearly 32,000 died and 20,000 more were injured when we let down the guard of our capital during the final stages of the war.

Unfortunately, dealing with this seed has been troublesome to say the least. During the war, we could not step down, as the people required our leadership during the conflict. Now, however, is a different story. Fortunately, most of the elders see the reason we must disband, as we can no longer provide the people with the sage advice they seek. However, my next decision will not be so obvious. We must eliminate pride.

You can imagine how Darri will like that. I can already see the first words out of his mouth. "Pride is not always bad. Pride will never again overcome our people as it did during this conflict." He doesn't realize that assuming that we will never be overcome again shows just how far pride has degraded our wisdom. Tomorrow I will lead my people for the last time, and I will attempt to right was has slowly contaminated our society. We can never truly achieve wisdom if we hold ourselves as masters of others; only by a sense of meekness can we acquire understanding. Tomorrow, I will give my last proclamation, hopefully ushering our society back into splendor.

"See?" Hermione said excitedly.

"See what?" Ron asked, confused. "And what does this have to do with the gems?"

"It doesn't have anything to do with the gems, Ron. This explains the house-elves!" Hermione exclaimed. "The house elves used to be regal, but this Shadow War caused their highest council to be overcome with pride. This Mendelssohn person decided that elves need to dispatch with any sort of pride and notions of being masters over another. Well? Doesn't that explain why we have house elves now? They're the ultimate example of a complete lack of pride!"

"I don't know Hermione," Ron argued. "Isn't that an awful big change – from a noble people into house elves? Do you really think that Mendels could really make that big of a change?"

"Mendelssohn," Hermione corrected. "And, yes, it makes sense. From what I've read, the elven councils were made up of the wisest and most respected in the community. And Fellian Mendelssohn was the chief elder of the highest council."

Harry had up to this point been silent. "I know what the hybrids are," he whispered, a small shiver going over his spine. "Dementors. It perfectly described them."

"I never thought of that," Hermione admitted.

"And the council said that they weren't dangerous. That they weren't a threat compared to the shadow creatures themselves."

"Harry…" Ron started.

"How do you know when a dementor is near?" Harry blurted. "You can feel it near you! You can see it! But imagine how dangerous dementors would be if you couldn't feel them near you until they attacked you, and if you couldn't see them at all?"

"Harry!" Ron said sharply, and then continued softly, "These things died out over a… well, a really long time ago."

"He's right, Harry," Hermione quickly agreed. "There hasn't been one of these creatures since. They're dead."

---

A/N: Longest made-up excerpt ever (at least for me)… so you all got an extra long chapter. Hope you enjoyed it.

Oh, and I promised a plug. I'm involved with a Harry Potter RPG, and they're looking for members. It's a lot like writing in ff.net, except plots can be a lot more enjoyable, since you don't know for sure where it will end up (since you're only writing part of it). Anyway, if you feel up to it, check out [OK, ff.net's being a jerk, and not letting me display a URL for some reason. If you want some information, mention it in a review, or send me an email at kevinericweber@yahoo.com]

Anyway, enough of my plug.

Kal: Thanks! Body bind and a feather tickling… nasty…

Mt. Dew: Thanks!

Hrei: Thanks!

Erinamation: hm? Again? :)

Kaelli: Well, you should have a good idea of what Voldemort is up to now… :) Happy Birthday (a bit belated)

Chaser: Will do!

Katani: Wow! Either people love Malfoy or they hate him…

Castus: Thanks!

Feel free to review


	28. Martin Miggs and the Mad'M' Alliteration...

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Warner Brothers bought me out.

"Harry, what's wrong?"

Harry looked over at Lavender, who was staring back at him nervously.

"Yeah, mate," Ron chipped in between sips of his butterbeer. "You didn't make a peep the entire movie."

"Sorry," Harry said. "I'm just a bit out of it." Truth was, he was still a little shaken at the thought of the shadow creatures. Dementors were bad enough, but Harry knew that he'd stand little chance against the fiends the elves faced.

Lavender hooked her arm around Harry and gave him a smile; Harry managed a small smile in return. "Well?" Parvati asked, looking at her watch. "What are we going to do now?"

"Blame Ron," Lavender said. "We could have seen 'Patrick Pechuni', which is a nice three hour long movie, but instead we had to see Martin Miggs the Movie: Mayhem in Muggleville. Whole thing barely lasted an hour – and it's only 9:30 now!"

Harry gave Lavender a squeeze, trying not to laugh. Lately, Lavender had been trying to ruffle Ron's feathers just as much as Parvati usually did. Harry was glad; watching Ron squirm was probably more fun than watching 'Patrick Pechuni' anyway.

"We could play quidditch?" suggested Parvati.

"You hate flying," Ron pointed out. "How about just an evening walk?"

"Too cold," Lavender and Parvati both immediately replied.

"Another movie?" Parvati asked.

"Don't know about that," Harry replied. "We'd get back awful late."

"How 'bout chess?" Ron asked, grinning a little.

"Very funny, Ron," Harry said, shaking his head.

Lavender spoke up, "Harry said you were really really good at the game."

"Oh he did, did he," Ron said, grinning wider.

"I said that he was _decent_ at the game," Harry lied.

"Nuh-uh," Lavender counted, almost in a sing-song voice. "When we were death eaters in that manor scenario, you said that Ron was really great at chess, and that if the Ravenclaw students were smart, they'd let Ron be the captain."

"Oh, Harry," Ron said in an annoying voice. "You're too kind! Why, I never knew you thought that about me!"

"Sod off," Harry sighed.

"So who usually wins then?" Parvati asked, curious.

Ron crossed his arms and looked at Harry; he obviously wasn't going to make this easy for him. "Ron," Harry admitted, scowling at the red-haired teen.

"So how often have you beaten him?" Lavender asked.

Ron smiled wider. "I've never beaten him," Harry admitted.

"Never?" Lavender asked, surprised.

"But you two have been playing in the commons for 5 years now!" Parvati pointed out.

Harry sighed. "I know."

"Anyways," Ron said, "chess probably wouldn't be the wisest idea."

"What about all three of us against you?" asked Parvati.

"I don't know," Ron said. "Three people playing one side?"

"No," Lavender said with a smile, "Three chessboards, with you playing three different games."

Ron's eyes went up at this, and Harry had to admit he was a little intrigued. Harry heard Lavender whisper to Parvati, "Do you even know how to play?"

Parvati didn't appear to answer, and the four made their way to the commons. Not surprisingly the commons was relatively full, which it usually was on the weekend evenings. Hermione and Ginny both caught the quartet's entrance and made their way over.

"What are you four up too?" Ginny asked.

"Ginny," Hermione hushed. "That's… none of our business."

Harry was confused, until he realized what Hermione was worrying about. "Hermione," he laughed, "we're not doing anything sordid. We're going to play some chess."

"The four of you?" Hermione asked, her curiousity piqued.

"Of course," Ron replied.

Hermione looked on with interest as Ron got out two chessboards from his trunk, while Harry got out the one Ron gave him as a Christmas present his first year.

Ron set up his 48 pieces, while Hermione laughed and went back to her reading. Ginny sat down at Ron's side, while Harry sat down between Lavender and Parvati. When everyone settled in, Ron made his first move on all three boards.

While he wasn't concentrating on his moves, Harry snuck looks over at the two girls games. Lavender didn't appear to be doing too well – her queen was stuck and her king couldn't castle. Parvati appeared to be doing ok, almost as well as Harry was doing. His game with Ron was almost dead even, although Weasley was starting to gain some ground.

Several moves later, after losing several pieces, Lavender appeared to give up. Instead of focusing on the game, she simply leaned up against Harry and made the first move that came to mind. Harry's game had gone downhill as well. Now his rook was pinned, and Ron looked to be moving in on the kill.

__

Well, at least I did the best out of the three of us, Harry consoled himself, looking over at Parvati's game. Ron had mate in 3… but Ron seemed to be taking a long time to find it.

"Bishop to H5," Ron said.

Harry almost yelped. Ron didn't see the win? _Ron?_

"Knight takes rook – check," Parvati said.

This didn't make any sense – Ron had tons of better moves to make. Why did he move his bishop?

Ron grimaced and looked over to Lavender's board. "Queen to B6 – check."

Ron turned to Harry's game. "Rook to A8, check."

Harry knew the game was over. He only had two moves left before Ron won. Lavender would be gone in one. Harry moved his king, and looked over again at Parvati's board.

Harry and Lavender's games were quickly ended; Harry, Lavender, and Ginny watched with interest the third game before them.

Parvati didn't appear to be the best chess player, but she quickly pushed Ron around with her extra piece.

"Check," Parvati said. This attracted several looks from across the commons.

"Parvati put Ron in check? Again?" Seamus said, amazed.

"Must be a joke," Dean replied.

"Check," Parvati said, attacking Ron's king again.

By now, there were several people crowded around Ron's chessboard.

Harry couldn't believe it. Parvati was about to win.

"Rook to C8. Mate."

"She beat him!" Fred crowed. "Someone finally beat Ronniekins!"

"Can I have your autograph?" George asked jokingly.

"Very funny," Ron said with a smile. "I was just outclassed."

Parvati grinned and gave him a peck on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow, Ron," she said before retreating up the girl's stairwell.

Lavender gave Harry a squeeze on the hand and admitted, "It is pretty late. I'll see you at breakfast."

Lavender quickly followed Parvati up to the 5th year girls' dormitory, but before Ron could get up, Harry snagged his hand.

"Something wrong, Harry?" Ron asked, a silly grin still plastered on his face.

"Oh, nothing," Harry whispered. "I just noticed how you _missed_ a three move mate on your girlfriend."

"Did I?" Ron asked, smiling wider. "I have no clue what you're talking about."

Harry shook his head as Ron made his way up the boy's stairwell, whistling the theme song from Martin Miggs' movie on the way up.

"Did I miss something?" Ginny asked, curious.

Harry laughed. "Everyone did. Goodnight, Ginny."

"Goodnight Harry."

---

Erinamation: Thanks!

MicroChick: Yep. You've got it – nice catch!

Loser Kid: I don't remember seeing anything about Hermione quitting either. I don't think there was any reason for her to stop, so I'm continuing the tradition. :)

Myrhfire: Thanks! Sirius is… somewhere. I just decided that he wasn't going to play a major role in the story. I try to write my stories different than the mainstream, and Sirius is in a _lot_ of stories, usually getting freed by the end. Hope you're not disappointed.

Kal: I guess it would make the drinker go deaf temporarily. You know, I hadn't even thought of the Nazgul when I wrote about the shadow creatures… interesting. About the name 'Mendelssohn' – you weren't overanalyzing it, you were just on the wrong track. Mendel was the geneticist, who worked on trait inheritance (recessive traits, dominant traits, etc). Mendelssohn was a romantic era composer. His music sounds 'elvish' (It's not just me. That's the exact word the Music History professor at ISU used)

Rathien: Thanks! Did you get the RPG info?

Katani: LOVE HIM?! That was my reaction, but you should have seen how many people came after me when I killed him off in 'Obsidian Tome'. Probably a combination of Tom Felton and the 'bad-boy-image'

Chaser: Aye-aye, cap'n.

Castus: Thanks! Actually, I'm planning on doing something interesting with the house elves, if I ever get around to writing a sixth year continuation of this story…

RoastPuff: The ships are going to be Harry/McGonagall and Ron/Flitwick. Seriously, didn't you read the disclaimer at the beginning? There isn't going to be a shipping mentality in the writing of this. Harry's going out with Lavender now, but who says that's going to last forever? Same for Ron/Parvati and Hermione/Viktor.

Feel free to review!


	29. Mendelssohn CounterAccount

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Warner Brothers bought me out.

"And what are you doing here, Mr. Potter?" McGonagall looked down at Harry with a trace of annoyance. "I do believe you should be in the entrance hall, mopping, not up here at my office."

Harry stood his ground. "I was just wondering when you thought my ego would be completely gone."

McGonagall scowled and gestured for Harry to come in. "I take it you figured out why I created this task for you?"

"Actually, Hermione did," Harry admitted. "You feel I'm dangerous because of my golem?"

"Of course you're dangerous," McGonagall replied. "You remember what happened during your first training session."

"But I wouldn't use it like that!" Harry protested.

"Would you use it against Voldemort?" McGonagall asked.

"Of course," Harry answered, a little confused.

"Death eaters?"

"Yes."

"How about a murderer who entered your house to kill you and your muggle family?"

"I don't know," Harry replied. "Maybe."

"What about a burgler?"

"I… I don't know," Harry replied.

"What about as a threat against the Dursleys so they would feed you better?"

Harry opened his mouth. _That would be pretty effective…_ "No!" Harry said, a little louder than needed.

"Do you know precisely where you would draw the line on using it?"

Harry stared at McGonagall. He opened his mouth to answer, but realized he didn't have one.

"And that," McGonagall slowly finished, "is why you're dangerous."

Harry sat in complete silence. A moment later McGonagall said, "I'll leave you to think about that. And your training is completed. You can use the extra hour each day to study for you O.W.L.s."

Harry left the office, his mind spinning. As much as he turned it over, he still couldn't figure out where to draw the line. _Against the murderer? Against the death eaters? As a means of defense?_

"Harry?"

Harry turned around, to see Hermione walking up to him.

"Hermione," Harry said, smiling. "What are you doing here?"

"S.P.E.W. meeting."

Harry groaned, and Hermione said, "I know, I know; the last meeting of the year is always a pain, trying to wrap up all the tabled items until next year."

Harry looked at Hermione. _For as smart as she is, she just doesn't get it sometimes…_

"You and Lavender seemed to enjoy the chess match last night," Hermione said, conversationally, as they made their way down the grand staircase.

"Uh, yeah," Harry said, stopping on the 3rd floor to wait for the staircase to change the right direction.

"That's really enthusiastic, Harry. 'Uh, yeah'?"

"I don't know, Hermione," Harry said. "I'm thinking about ending the whole thing."

"What? You're thinking of… of breaking up with her? Why?"

"I don't know," Harry replied.

"You don't know?" Hermione asked, amazed. "You're breaking up with her for no reason?"

"No, really, I don't know," Harry replied, a little frustrated. "We've only been going out for a couple of months…"

"Closer to 4," Hermione interjected.

"… so, well…"

Harry looked lost for words, so Hermione supplied, "You don't know?"

Harry sighed. "Exactly."

"You're not making any sense, Harry."

"I know, Hermione. You won't tell anyone?"

Hermione said, "Of course not. But I don't even know what you're talking about."

Harry laughed. "Neither to do I. Hello Ron!"

Ron smiled as the other two Gryffindors entered the official 'Spew spot' as Ron called it. "You ready for another exciting spew meeting?"

Hermione it seemed had finally given up on correcting his pronunciation of the title, and Harry laughed, "Of course, Ron!"

Both stopped smiling, though, as Hermione pulled some books from her bag. "I found some other books about the shadow war and the decision of Mendelssohn's. I figured we could look over them, and then talk with Dobby and the other house elves about the affair."

Harry and Ron looked at each other. "Of course, Hermione," Ron said. Harry shook his head. If they had known last year what being head members of S.P.E.W. would mean, they probably would've shoved Hermione out the Gyrffindor tower along with her box of badges.

Harry groaned as he read his assigned book. The guy who wrote it could have easily been Gilderoy Lockhart's ancestor, because every other paragraph began exactly the same way. "And so, I, Linton Claremont Tillford, champion of the peoples of Tydnall, defender of the forests of Onida, and bearer of the third seal of Faulk…" Harry softly read out-loud, after yet another paragraph. "Honestly," he whispered.

Harry looked up at Hermione, and sniggered; she looked exactly the same as she did in the commons each day. Today she simply had another book in her hands. Ron, however, was looking more pale by the moment.

"Ron, dramatic piece there?" Harry asked.

Ron set the book down on the table. "Read it," Ron said in a low voice. Hermione looked up from her book as well, and Harry read out loud.

__

Diary entry, 1/43/11735. Ayr Mendelssohn

I had desperately hoped my brother and I could have set aside our differences, considering what was at stake. Not so – obviously his oft mentioned 'pride seed' contaminated him more than he suspects. "Hoary tales" he called them. I was there. I saw what happened that day.

Unfortunately, given my brother's standing, my account of the defeat of the shadow legion was swept aside, and I am forced to watch our entire civilization celebrate in ignorant bliss. Therefore, I have set the entire encounter down in writing, in the hopes that it might find a reader willing to acknowledge the unfortunate future in store.

It was little less than a year ago, and my regiment was hunting down the last vestiges of the shadows, which had recently attacked the small village of Cogswell. However, as my unit converged upon a small group upon their scattered numbers, they disappeared. Perhaps I should make myself clearer. They did not elude us, or slip by our guard. They simply vanished – the shadows upon the ground simply were no longer.

I held my ground, and motioned for our two Patroni to cast their spells. Neither the familiar bear or wolf from either of them found any traces of the enemy. I had first believed the enemy had a new weapon – a means of escaping us, which would not bode well for our side, so close to our hour of victory. But, instead, a haggard figure burst forth from nothingness before our eyes.

It seemed ethereal, like the shadow legion we were hunting, but it could be partly seen, shimmering in the air. "Summon us," it called in a deep voice. I was confused – why would we wish to summon any of its kind?

The lecherous figure smiled and croaked, "When the time comes, of course. I leave you these."

The man disappeared, and three gems appeared at his feet. A topaz, an amethyst, and a sapphire; all about 5 mis in length. As I curiously picked up the stones, a whisper ran through the woods, in the same voice the gaunt man had spoke. "Gather them together and summon the legion again, when the time is ripe."

I nearly dropped the stones in fright. I looked back, and saw that my men were terrified as well. Not surprising, because apparently these stones were somehow capable of bringing about a second coming of the shadow creatures. Fighting them had already given me nightmares to last a lifetime; and all we accomplished was a delay of sorts?

I look down on them now, a year later. They gleam a little from the candlelight on my desk, not hinting at the evil they were intended for. I have given thought to their fate, and have decided tomorrow I will embark on a journey. As far as I can go, in separate directions, I will sew the stones. I can only hope that if I give them enough distance, the stones will never be brought together again. For if that happens, I grieve for my descendants.

Harry looked up, and saw that the worry he was feeling was mirrored on Ron and Hermione's faces.

"We need to talk to Dumbledore," Hermione whispered softly.

---

Well, we're nearing the homestretch. All that's left is for Voldemort to make an appearance, gather the stones, summon the legion, and rule the world :)

Rathien: Can do!

Erinamation: I think you're the master of 2-3 letter reviews :)

Loser Kid:Thanks!

Katani: If you really want some kicks, find the chapters in my first few stories where Malfoy is treated… less than respectfully by me. You know, the chapters when I kill him, grind him to dust, have him get the snot beat out of him, etc – and look at the reviews. I thought there were several people that were going to come after me. Oh, you can probably tell, Harry's not going to stick with Lavender forever. I don't see Ron breaking up with Parvati within the next few months, but I don't see him going out with her forever, either. I guess it just depends on how I feel when I write the chapters :)

Chaser: It's just the 'Love it. Please update soon' command – I just thought I'd spice up my response than just 'Thanks' every time.

Castus: Haha, and it was a good loss!

Myrhfire:You've been talking with Erinamation, haven't you? :)

Anyway, feel free to review.


	30. Schisms

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Warner Brothers bought me out.

"Is there something I can help you with?" the headmaster helpfully from behind them.

Ron, Hermione, and Harry jumped. They had been trying to guess the password into the headmaster's office for the last five minutes, and they were all worried that a professor would come by and give them detention. So far they had exhausted every candy sold at Honey Dukes and most of the muggle candies Hermione and Harry could think of.

"Yes," Harry said, the first to recover. "We need to talk with you."

"Maybe we should go into my office," Dumbledore said with a trace of a smile. "Three Double-You Surprise."

Harry and Hermione were surprised. "I've never heard of that candy," Harry admitted as the gargoyle stepped aside.

He suddenly noticed that Ron had paled. "Is that some candy the twins came up with?" Harry whispered.

"Don't… ask…" Ron replied, ashen.

The three students followed Dumbledore into his office. Harry quickly grew bewildered. The office looked completely normal – Fawkes sat quietly on his perch, the sorting hat was perched on a low shelf, and various gadgets and artifacts littered the room – but there were two oddities. There was a pair of schisms, several meters across, on each side of the room. Inside of them looked to be an exact duplicate of Dumbledore's office. But each duplicate seemed to be off somehow. The angles didn't seem right, the colors seemed to be a bit off, and even Fawkes looked a bit different.

Dumbledore chuckled and walked through the schism to the right. Immediately, his form distorted – his body looked a little different. A little too tall, a little too skinny, and his light robes looked a bit closer to aquamarine instead of royal blue.

After a slight hesitation, Harry, Ron, and Hermione followed the headmaster. As soon as they slipped through the odd rip, the room straightened into focus. But Dumbledore didn't seem content to go through just one schism. Inside the new room were two more rifts and Dumbledore chose the left this time. Confused, Harry followed the headmaster. Right, left, left, right, left, right, right… Harry soon lost track of where they were at.

"Please have a seat," Dumbledore said, sitting down at his desk… or at least one of his desks at any rate.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione did as he asked, and Hermione quickly told him about what they found. "… And so You-Know-Who must want to reawaken the 'shadow legion' like Ayr feared. He's got two of the three stones and all he needs is the last one and he'll be able to do it!"

Dumbledore, instead of appearing worried, simply smiled. "Did you mean this one?" the headmaster asked, proffering a sparkling blue crystal to the trio.

"You were right, Ron," Harry said absent-mindedly, feeling the benign smooth texture of the large gem.

"Hard to believe this gem could be so dangerous," Hermione said, looking at the sapphire.

"Dumbledore?" came Flitwick's voice.

All four turned to see Flitwick stride in Dumbledore's door to the room to their left. But instead of his normal squat self, he looked around 9 feet tall, with pale purple skin and bright yellow hair.

"Ingenious," Harry heard the charms teacher mutter, before calling out through the portal at them, "Dumbledore, there are several masked figures approaching the castle!"

Dumbledore didn't appear to be worried, even when the door to his office was blown open again several seconds later and seven death eaters stormed in. Harry couldn't tell who any of them were, not only because they were masked, but because each looked like there were reflected from funhouse mirrors.

Flitwick whirled around and held his wand out defensively.

"Don't," growled a voice that Harry found oddly familiar, but couldn't recognize through the various reflections of reality in the rooms.

Flitwick didn't lower his guard for a second. The same death eater said, "Stand aside. We're not here for you, fool."

Flitwick's distorted face twisted into a look of intense concentration and the charms teacher stood his ground.

"Very well," hissed the voice. "Expelliarmus!"

Flitwick blocked the spell and shot back a pair of stunning charms.

Harry watched as the two figures dueled. Even through the distortions, the battle looked spectacular. Beams of every imaginable color shot every which way, and Harry couldn't help but watch the most powerful and evenly matched duel he had ever seen. Wandless spells were cast even while complex incantations were shouted. Spectacular blocks; spectacular dodges. Half the spells Harry had never even heard about. He now knew why Flitwick was a dueling champion earlier in his life.

Finally, the death eater cast a Stupefy spell, but not at Flitwick. Instead, it was shot at one of the schisms. It bounced around, reality to reality, office to office, and after countless iterations, it emerged again from the other portal and hit Flitwick from behind. Harry gasped as the charms professor fell.

"Avada Kedav…" one of the other death eaters began.

"NO!" shouted the leader. "We are not here for him, idiot! _Crucio_!"

Harry watched as the death eater writhed in pain from the leaders retribution, silently wondering at the cruelty death eaters could show even their brethren.

One of the other death eaters pointed at Dumbledore, and walked towards the schism.

"No!" shouted the leader again, and sat down on the ground.

"What's he doing?" Harry quietly asked the headmaster.

"He's figuring out the puzzle," Dumbledore quietly answered.

Harry looked a little worried at this. He was sure that no death eater could manage to follow the exact path they had taken – after all, he couldn't remember and he had actually been led through at one point. He began to try to do the math – 2 x 2 x 2 x 2 x 2 x 2 x… but gave up, deciding it was as close enough to impossible.

Apparently the death eater sitting on the ground had a different solution, and it seemed Dumbledore thought he was on the right track. The masked wizard shifted in and out of focus, changing color and dimension. Harry gasped as the schisms disappeared and the death eaters shimmered into place right in front of them.

"Hello headmaster," the leader said caustically, getting up from his sitting position. Harry now knew who the voice belonged to.

"Hello, Severus," Dumbledore calmly replied.

---

Hooboy! I've decided to end every chapter from here on out with a cliffhanger. Well, maybe not. Let's see… next chapter I should probably kill off Severus, let Voldemort summon the legion, and have Harry miss his O.W.L.s… I think that sounds good :)

Erinamation: Hmmm…. :)

Katani: Ditzes… yeah, that's probably as good of word as any for the two of them.

MicroChick: Haha, I never thought of the gem being _inside_ Harry. Hmmm… I'm thinking Harry Potter and E.R. crossover. "Quick, Pomfrey, I need 50 cc's of Hydroxyropyl Methylcellulose, stat! We've got to get this sapphire out of him, pronto!" About Voldemort wanting to kill Harry – you're right, I haven't got to it. But I'm not going to this story. Oh well.

Chaser: That's ok – at least I know you're reading it :)

Myrhfire: :)

Castus: Thanks!

Rathien: Yeah, my average chapter is a lot shorter than my other stories, hovering around 1,300 words. I'd feel guilty, but I'm too lazy right now…

Hrei-siesn: Ouch! That hurt! '…you not being sure how the romances are supposed to go…' Ouch! Actually, I'm trying to be realistic. I don't think 15 year olds really have it together, especially on the romance front. Is it that hard to imagine Harry thinking about dumping a person but not really knowing why? Ok, I'm going to sulk in the corner now.

Feel free… *sniff* … free to review… *sniffle*


	31. Death, Truth, and Gems

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Warner Brothers bought me out.

Harry watched as the ex-professor took off his mask, revealing his familiar scowling face. "I trust you know why we're here," Snape said.

"Yes, Severus," Dumbledore replied. "But I'm interested in why _you're_ here."

"I've been given no choice," Snape replied, almost in a monotone.

"I tried," Dumbledore said softly. "There was nothing I could do."

"I know," Snape replied, almost sadly.

Harry was confused. What was Snape talking about? His confusion mounted as Snape turned around and shouted, "_Stupefy_!"

Harry's eyes widened as the death eater behind the ex-professor slumped to the ground. The death eaters were taken by surprise as well, and Snape quickly turned and stunned another death eater.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA_" roared the four remaining dark wizards, enraged at the betrayal.

Harry watched numbly as Severus fell to the ground. Suddenly, the three closest death eaters found themselves flung up against the wall, unable to move a muscle. The fourth was thrown as well, but 'missed' the wall and was bowled through the open door. The three pinned against the wall groaned painfully and Harry looked over at the headmaster.

Dumbledore was breathing heavily, his face actually showing more anger than he did even last year at Barty Crouch Sr. But after several seconds the headmaster blinked and his face softened. The death eaters slid down the wall, their hands held in magical restraints. Dumbledore knelt over Severus' crumpled body; the three students didn't interrupt his silence.

After a silent moment, Dumbledore softly said, "I'm sorry, Severus."

Harry went over and squatted down by the headmaster. "Sir… what just happened?"

Dumbledore didn't answer right away. Just when Harry was about to stand and back away to give the headmaster some space, Dumbledore whispered, "He was given no choice. I tried, but I couldn't take it away."

"Sir…" Harry said softly.

Dumbledore turned to face the three students, and then focused on Harry. "You deserve an explanation. It's my fault Severus attacked you, Harry."

"Wh… what?" Harry asked, confused.

Dumbledore sighed. "I had the third gem hidden here in my office, which Voldemort was bound to discover. Of course, the easiest way to get it would be to have Severus retrieve it for him. Of course, Severus vowed to not let that happen. I placed him in a position where Voldemort would demand his service in a role he couldn't fulfill. And he couldn't refuse, either – a different group would come to retrieve the sapphire instead – after they killed him. A group which would have murdered Flitwick, you three, and any other students they passed by on the way up."

Dumbledore paused for a second, and took another deep breath. "I hoped if he was released from professorship, he wouldn't be asked to lead the group to retrieve it. And he couldn't simply quit – Voldemort would ask why he gave up his position as a spy for him… hence he did what he had to. But apparently Voldemort felt he was still the best person for the job. And I suspect Severus accepted in order to make sure nobody would be killed… even though it would most likely mean his death."

The four stood silently for a minute. Harry didn't know what to think; his mind refused to come to any sort of conclusion and paced doggedly in circles.

Dumbledore broke the silence, and softly said, "You three should leave now. You have your Herbology O.W.L tomorrow morning… and you should all study…"

Harry led the trio out of the office. He suspected that the headmaster wasn't concerned about their academic performance, but simply wanted to be alone for awhile. Harry felt the same way.

But his melancholy worsened enormously as he looked out the Gryffindor tower window. The death eater that managed to escape was at the edge of the forbidden forest, his hand outstretched. And catching the sunset's light was an unmistakable glint of blue from something in their hand.

"Get up!"

Harry groaned. "15 more minutes…"

"No. Now."

Harry rolled over in his bed and looked up at the offending voice. "Go away, Hermione. I just got to sleep."

"Harry," Hermione said insistently. "It's 9:30."

"It is?" Harry asked, amazed. Then his brain rationalized, "It's ok. The Herbology O.W.L doesn't begin until 10:45."

"Get up!" Hermione said firmly, and pulled at his hand.

"Can't you nag someone else?" Harry said sleepily, then instantly regretted it.

"Nag?" Hermione said hurt.

"I'm… I'm sorry, Hermione," Harry quickly said, suddenly fully awake. "And you're right – I should get up." He twisted out of bed and said, "Look, I'm up."

"Come on," Hermione said, "Let's go for a walk."

Harry nodded. He really didn't have anything better to do; he knew his mind wasn't going to let him focus on studying at the moment, anyway.

Hermione let the way around the opposite side of the Giant Lake, neither saying a word. When they reached a section a decent ways around from the castle, Hermione said, "You didn't sleep, did you."

"No. Well, not until around… 9:20."

"Harry," Hermione said soothingly, "It's not your fault Professor Snape died. There was nothing you could do."

Harry turned to face her. She didn't know.

"It's not that…" Harry said involuntarily, and then trailed off. He didn't have problems sleeping because of Snape. Every time he closed his eyes, he imagined the horrors that Voldemort was going to release. And every time he closed his eyes, he was afraid that one of the newly released creatures was going to attack him.

"What then?" Hermione asked, curious.

Harry balked at telling her. Why bother? There was nothing she could do – and she had to take the O.W.L.'s as well in less than an hour. Why burden her with it?

__

Because she's going to find out anyway, Harry thought. _And who knows? Maybe she might know something that can stop this._

"They… they have all three stones."

Hermione gasped. "Then… then there's only one step left!"

"What?" Harry asked.

"They've only got one step before they can summon the legion!" Hermione wailed.

"There's another step?" Harry asked, hopefully.

"Yes!" Hermione answered shrilly. "All they have to do is…"

But before Harry could hear the rest of Hermione's statement, the world disappeared around him, to be replaced with a dire and dark marshland. Rotting trees surrounded him, and the feeling of decay was almost palpable.

Harry looked around and was greeted by the most unpleasant sight.

"Hello, Potter," Voldemort said, smiling. And next to him stood Lucius Malfoy and a lecherous man that was almost completely transparent. "There's an entire legion I'd like to introduce you to…"

---

Ok, I know it's another cliffhanger. But it should be the last one, and I'll have the next chapter up within 2 days at most.

I think I managed to confuse everyone with the last chapter. I blame myself. Hopefully it makes a little more sense now.

Heck of a lot of reviews. I posted at 11:00 PM, and checked my e-mail at noon the next day, to find 6 reviews. 4 more came before the end of the day. Hmmm… maybe I should end more chapters on cliffhangers where death eaters invade the castle…

Serayane: Thanks! To tell you the truth, I didn't think that far into it. It certainly makes sense that Dumbledore made the schisms when he brought the stone to Hogwarts as a means of protection.

Loser Kid: Thanks!

Hrei-siesn: I love how you went from apologizing to me to moving onto the cluelessness of guys in general. Oh well. :) Well, like I said, this cliffie should be the last. Sorry about confusing you on who was evil. I think Dumbledore's the only person I could never see as making the bad guy in any capacity.

Erinamation: :)

Katani: Wow… I think you might have some built up hostility towards Snape. Well, if it makes you happy, he's dead now…

Rathien: Good call!

Xan: Thanks!

MicroChick: To tell you the truth, I don't know even know for sure what the puzzle was. I guess you could think of each room as a distorted reflection of the rooms next to it. Severus, instead of trying to figure which path to take in the reflections, simply broke the spell creating the reflections in the first place. Yeah, that sounds good…

Myrhfire: Um… I take it from your comment you didn't enjoy the last chapter?

Castus: Sorry. I can't find it within myself to make Snape the bad guy. But I did kill him off! :) 

Epholge: Wow – thanks! Hmmm… I think you've given me an idea for the next story… Anyway, if Harry beats Ron, it'll be a freak event.

Feel free to review!


	32. Time of Judgement

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Warner Brothers bought me out.

Harry whipped out his wand, warily looking back and forth between the three figures. Oddly, none of them seemed interested in hexing him. _Why are they just standing there!_ Finally, Harry couldn't stand the tension anymore and said, "Expelliarmus!"

Voldemort raised his wand to perform the counter-curse, but he never got the chance. As soon as the bright beam got halfway, it fizzled into nothingness.

"This is not a battle," the ethereal man said, as if that explained everything. "We just need one more to start."

Harry stared at the figure in confusion. "One more what? One more gem?"

The lecherous old man didn't answer, and instead waved his arms. Suddenly, a fifth person popped into the wasteland. "Dobby Mendelssohn," greeted the man in a monotone.

"Dobby?" Harry asked, looking at the house elf. He then realized what the transparent figure said. "Dobby Mendelssohn? As in a descendant of Ayr Mendelssohn?"

The ethereal figure actually smiled. "So I see history is not lost on you. No, Dobby is the descendant of Fellian Mendelssohn. We can now begin."

Harry looked at Dobby, confused. _Begin what?_

The man explained, "I told Ayr Mendelssohn and his detachment to summon the legion when the time is ripe. Now, as the guardian to the shadow legion which has been summoned, my job is to determine whether that moment has arrived." He then gestured to Voldemort.

Voldemort seemed to have an idea of what was going on, which didn't surprise Harry. After all, the dark lord probably knew before hand exactly what gathering the crystals would accomplish. "I, Lord Voldemort, am the most powerful sorcerer on the planet. During my rise to power, I became so feared, that nobody would even say my name. No one could stand in my path, and I did whatever I wanted to, when I wanted to. The only setback was in a slight miscalculation, which killed me. But as you can see, not even death can stop me, and I am back, ready to wreck havoc onto the world."

Lucius then spoke up. "It's pathetic, really. They're so afraid of him that their leader won't even admit he's returned."

"I see," the figure said in a dull voice. "And you?"

Harry realized what was going on. He was here to convince this man that the world was not ready to be conquered by evil. _But why me? Or Dobby, for that matter? Why not Dumbledore, McGonagall, or even Mr. Weasley?_

"He's not the most powerful wizard," Harry said, pointing at Voldemort. "Albus Dumbledore is, and Voldemort is even afraid of him." At the curious look the man gave him, Harry said, "Yes, I said 'Voldemort'. I'm not afraid of him, either." Harry silently admitted this was only true because the 'shadow legion' gave him something far worse to be afraid of.

"That 'miscalculation' he talked about – he tried to kill me, as a baby. How could the most powerful wizard fail to kill a helpless baby?"

Harry looked over and noticed that Voldemort was trembling in anger. He hoped whatever barrier the guardian had erected could stop a retribution from the dark lord.

Everyone turned to Dobby, the only one left to speak. Dobby let out a frightened but muted yelp.

"Hah!" the man shouted. "Look at the elves now! Proud and noble people indeed. You, elf! Your fate is to serve me now!"

Harry, for once in his life, believed Hermione might be on the right track with S.P.E.W., and he silently thought, _Come on Dobby, you can do this…_

Dobby bowed his head, looked at the ground, and let out a terrified squeak. "No."

"What?" the man bellowed. "Did you just say 'No' to me?"

Dobby trembled in fear, but managed to nod jerkily. _Thank you, Dobby!_

"I see," the ethereal figure said, back to his usual monotone. "Perhaps the elves aren't as far gone as I hoped."

Harry smiled in hope. It looked like everything was going to work out! Suddenly, his smile fled, and his insides chilled.

"Now, let's see your fear…" the guardian said.

"_…Not Harry…Please…I'll do anything…_"

"_…Stand aside, girl…_"

"_…Not Harry!"_

Harry realized what was going on, whose voices those belonged to, and why he was hearing them – he was under attack! He tried with all his might to focus on the thought of banishing the shadow creatures forever, the happiest thought he could come up with at the moment, and bellowed, "Expecto Patronum!"

A brilliant white stag burst from his wand and settled in between him and the ethereal man. Harry was a little surprised – he thought wasn't _that_ happy of one, but he'd never seen Prongs this bright before, even when he drove away all those dementors two years ago. It was almost as if it _knew_ the importance of what was happening.

The guardian stepped back, his face stretched in amazement. "You're a patroni?" he asked, in awed tones. "But you're just a kid!"

"What?" Harry asked, and then remembered what Ayr and Fellian wrote. "Yes. But we no longer use the 'Patronum' incantation, but 'Expecto Patronum'. It's a lot easier. Most trained wizards can make one."

The transparent man snorted. "Ripe time indeed. We'd have had a better chance against the elves." The man shimmered into nothingness, calling out before he left, "Summon us when the time of evil approaches."

"No…. YOU!" shouted Voldemort, angrier than Harry had ever seen him. "_AVADA KEDAVRA!_"

Harry watched as the bright green light zoomed towards him. Harry didn't worry; surely the barrier would stop this spell as well. However, the green light did not fizzle halfway, and zoomed straight towards him. He briefly had time to panic before the world faded away.

Harry opened his eyes. He was back on the opposite side of the giant lake, lying on the moist dewy ground. Apparently the figure had returned him back to Hogwarts, in the same out of way spot as before. "Hermione?" he called out, not bothering getting up. "Hermione, where are you? We did it!"

Harry couldn't hold it in anymore. He burst with rejoicing laughter. _We did it!_

Harry suddenly realized something was in his hand. A topaz. About 3 cm. across.

---

A/N: I feel I owe everyone an apology. I suspected these last few chapters might be a bit unclear. Apparently I was right, because a lot of people were confused on what's going on. So I give you all permission to beat me up with a freeze-dried weasel.

Anyway, there should only be a few chapters to go. Wrap up, Quidditch cup, house cup, train ride, etc.

Chaser: Will do.

Loser Kid: Heh, I write this chapter about Snape's redemption and death to save others, and you party… me thinks I need to work on my story-telling ability…

Erinamation: Yep, I'm sorry. Free whack with a weasel.

Katani: Apparently Loser Kid isn't alone in celebrating Snape's demise…

Myrhfire: :)

Castus: Not your fault. You get second thwack after Erinamation.

Hrei-siesn: Nah, we guys have become immune to accusations of cluelessness. Ever since it became politically unacceptable to show a clueless woman on television, the whole guy-image thing went down the tube. I like to think of the image of the common guy being someone sitting on the couch with a dull look on his face, saying "Huh?" Ah…. 

Anyway, I don't think I could write a story where Harry and the gang died. Maybe just Ron, maybe just Hermione. Or maybe even Harry at the very end in order to defeat Voldemort. But I can't see myself killing off more than one of them.

Anyway, sorry to hear about your ex.

Kal: Yeah… forgot to put something in there. Harry didn't see the guy grab the stone, which is understandable. I should have put something at the very end where he thought 'They must have grabbed it during the confusion.' Ok, ok, you can take third whack with the freeze-dried weasel.

Feel free to review.


	33. Hiding and Vengence

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Warner Brothers bought me out.

"I can't believe it!" Ron shouted. "I honestly can't believe it!"

"Ron…" Hermione groaned.

"Hermione missed her O.W.L.s! Hey – I just saw a pig fly by outside!"

"Very funny, Ron," Hermione said, shaking her head. "I only missed the Herbology test. I'm sure Sprout will let me make it up. Besides, I heard you only got a 63% on yours."

Harry shook his head as well, but he was smiling. What better way to spend the last week at Hogwarts than listen to Ron and Hermione snipe each other?

"Ron," Harry said, "I didn't take my Herbology O.W.L. either."

"Actually," Ron said mischievously, "Dean, Seamus, and I had a bet going how many you'd miss. I thought you'd miss two, to tell the truth."

"What?" Hermione said, scandalized.

"Why would I miss my O.W.L.'s?" Harry asked, perplexed.

"You always end up in the hospital wing at the end of each year. Dean thought you'd miss them all."

Harry shook his head again, even more exasperated. "I'll see you two out at the quidditch field?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded, and Ron said, "Yep! Ravenclaw doesn't stand a chance!"

Harry waved goodbye and silently agreed. Slytherin was already out of the running due to their significant defeat against Gryffindor. Hufflepuff was even further away. And Ravenclaw was down by 110 points – which meant Ravenclaw would have to catch the snitch, and before Gryffindor could score too much with their veteran beaters. _Not bloody likely…_

Harry stood at the side of the pitch, silently waiting for the rest of the team to arrive. He liked getting out early. Some reason the quiet helped him prepare for the event.

The next player to arrive wasn't Angelina or Alicia, like usual, but Cho herself. Harry found himself staring at her, but he decided against going over and talking with her. She probably wasn't disposed towards chatting with him after the Christmas fiasco. Still, he was a little surprised – in the entire 15 minutes before the game began, she never once looked over at him.

Before he knew it, Madame Hooch was blowing her whistle to begin the game, and he was high above the action, circling around and scanning below him for any sign of gold. Cho was doing the same, only about 20 feet in front of him.

"…Gryffindor scores again," Harry heard Lee announce. "20-10."

Suddenly, Cho stopped. Harry quickly halted as well, worried that something was wrong.

"Hi, Harry."

Harry looked over. Cho was facing him, smiling kindly. Harry couldn't help admit it was a sweet smile as he felt his throat grow dry. He knew that his jaw was probably hanging open a little. Cho smiled wider and… winked?

Harry almost lost grip on his broomstick. His stomach turned a few times, and he suddenly noticed Cho was no longer there.

"What?" Harry asked involuntarily, looking around.

Harry finally spotted her, nearly halfway to the ground and diving fast. And if he wasn't mistaken, the snitch was right in front of her.

Harry swore and quickly got his broom moving again and dived at the ground. But before he could descend even 10 feet, Lee's voice called disappointingly over the crowd, "And Cho Chang catches the snitch. Ravenclaw wins, 160-20. Ravenclaw wins the quidditch cup."

Harry leveled off, not believing what just happened. He had… lost?

He suddenly heard a soft voice to his right. Cho was right next to him, and she caustically said, "Now we're even, Potter."

Harry's mouth hung slightly open, and Cho contemptuously swerved away and descended to join in the Ravenclaw cheering. Harry descended as well and joined the Gryffindors at the cup presentation ceremony.

"It's ok, Harry," Ron said consolingly.

"You did your best," Hermione added.

Harry scowled and noticed that Cho was looking right at him, a smug and satisfied expression on her face.

Harry listed quietly as Dumbledore presented Cho with the coveted Quidditch Cup, after which he turned to Ron and Hermione and said, "Let's get out of here."

Harry nursed a small grudge against Cho, but he couldn't simmer too much. He still had a lot to do. In between studying for his remaining three O.W.L.s – Charms, Divination, and History of Magic – he had one important thing to take care of.

"Where are you going?" Lavender asked as Harry was heading towards the common room's exit. She subtly stepped between him and the portrait.

Harry tried not to groan. He felt a little guilty about not spending time with her lately, but this was the absolute worst timing. He nervously tightened his grip around the topaz hidden in his robe pocket.

"Um, nowhere," Harry said.

Lavender crossed his arms and Harry could tell she was angry. "I'm sorry," Harry said contritely. "I'll be right back and we can take a walk around the grounds or something. But I've got something to take care of."

"You don't trust me," Lavender said accusingly.

Harry privately agreed, at least to some degree. Despite being his girlfriend, he didn't trust her as much as Ron or Hermione. "It's not about trust," Harry said insistently. "I'm not telling anyone. Please, just trust me."

Lavender sat back down in her chair next to the fire. Harry figured she was a little peeved, but at least she wasn't blocking his path now.

Harry quickly made his way out of the castle, trying to avoid the main passageways. While he wasn't trying to be completely unnoticed, he didn't want _everyone_ to see what he was doing. As soon as he slipped into the unused north staircase, he knelt down on the stone floor and opened his bag up. Whereas it usually contained his school books, parchment, quills, ink, and notes; now it only contained one item – his invisibility cloak.

Harry slipped the cloak over him and ran down towards the lake. Unfortunately, it was a warm and clear day, and there were students relaxing down by the shore. Harry scowled and walked further down to the shore where there were no students around and muttered the bubble-head charm, pointing his wand at his head underneath the robes.

Taking one last look to make sure nobody was looking he waded into the waters and ducked underneath the surface. Once under, he slowly swam along the bottom towards the center. After about 50 feet, he came upon the same weeds he encountered last year. But this year, the grindylows seemed to recognize him and merely glower at him from a safe distance.

Harry didn't pay them a second look and focused on swimming onward. As he continued deeper into the lake, his body was starting to feel a bit odd. As he paddled, Harry wondered why that was, until he realized that it was probably the water pressure. He looked up briefly and noticed that the sun's light was very dim – a small diffuse glow from above. _I wonder how far down I am…_

Harry looked back down and was rewarded by the sight of the bottom of the lake. _Finally!_ He looked around, searching for any sign of the merpeople huts, but the bottom was rather cloudy today and the whirls of mud obscured his vision beyond 10 feet.

At last he saw a crude stone dwelling and swam faster towards where he remembered where the town square was. Harry silently thanked the murky waters; he managed to get all the way to the town square without a merperson even noticing him.

He quickly slipped into the large stone formation on the other side of the square. Harry was hoping it was a town center so he could talk with the mermish chief. But he quickly smiled as he saw that the building was something better.

"What are you doing in my house!" demanded a fierce mermaid. Harry instantly recognized her as the chief that Dumbledore talked with after the second task last year.

"I need to talk with you about something," he said urgently, pulling out the small topaz.

It was hard to keep quiet. Harry was so used to telling Ron, Hermione, even Lavender, what happened. But he knew he couldn't. The more people that knew the final resting place of the topaz, the more likely it was to end up being recorded in some history book. And the more likely it was to ever to fall into a dark lord's hands. He hoped that it would be safe, buried two hundred feet below the giant lake, but he knew that there was no place that it would be safe forever.

Harry entered the commons from his trip; most of his friends immediately noticed the odd look on his face.

"What's the matter, Harry?"

"You all right there?"

"What happened – did Filch catch you doing something?"

Harry brushed off the questions. Besides not being able to answer them, he wasn't in the mood to anyway.

"Lavender," he asked softly, "are you ready for that walk?"

---

A/N: Well, there's one chapter left. I apologize for the lateness, but my computer's acting on the fritz. In case you feel angry, there's leftover fish.

Castus: Thanks!

Katani: Glad you liked it!

I Fart: It's getting hard to track your many names. I might just go back to calling you Mt. Dew.

Microchick: Yeah… Kevin had some rework ahead of him…

Kal: I haven't thought about who has the other two jewels. Maybe it would be kind of funny to have Dobby end up with one of them…

Erinamation: It's ok, Kal covered for you.

MyrhFire: :)

Hrei: Well, Hermione _did_ have to go to the O.W.L.s And it doesn't really have to make sense how Harry got the gem. After all, the shadow creature tossed them back to where they started from. It makes sense that he might as well give one to Harry.

Kaelli: Whoa, calm down. There's only one chapter left. Kinda pointless not to finish the story now, huh? :)

Feel free to review


End file.
